A Duo Tournament
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: A Tournament, two bladers per team, no rules, all out, BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics, Demolition Boys, who will pair up with who? Will things get out of hand? Who's behind all this? Chapter 22 up!
1. Who's Gonna Go Traveling?

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own the characters in Beyblade but I do own Ken, Keisuke, Daisuke, Lyosuke, and Bit Beasts you dunno. Enjoy, yes? R&R, yes?  
  
NOTE: **FLASHBACKS/EARLIER/TIME** -THOUGHTS- ~PLACE~  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
This happens a year after the World Championship and the Blade Breakers are supposedly to be 'no more.' With Kai Hiwatari in a Private School, retiring from Beyblade or so he says, Tyson Kinominya with his 'hip' Grandfather back in the Dojo teaching Tyson, Rei Kon residing back in China with his White Tiger buddies, Max Tate in America with his mother and father living there, and Chief at home and at the parks taking in more information of other beybladers, do they still consider themselves as the Blade Breakers or as they were before the Region Tournament? Only time will tell... right?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## C H A P T E R O N E ##  
  
// W H O ' S G O N N A G O T R A V E L I N G ? \\  
  
**Earlier this Week**  
  
~In a Bedroom~  
  
"We know the plan, Master Voltaire" Keisuke said softly with determination in her voice.  
  
"We will not fail you like Boris and the Demolition Boys did" assured Daisuke with a smirk. "We will succeed elegantly. Count on it."  
  
"Very well" Voltaire nodded as he laced his fingers together to rest his chin upon. "Since you two did train under Ken's and my supervision did you not?"  
  
"Yes, we did" Keisuke nodded her head over the vid-screen.  
  
"We're not called the 'Nanashi Shen Long Twins' for nothing" Daisuke said, proudly.  
  
"I will see to it, Keisuke, Daisuke" Voltaire finally said before screening himself out.  
  
**3 DAYS LATER**  
  
~A Park in Japan~  
  
"This is boring!" complained Daisuke as he jumped around the water fountain with his hand shoved in his cloak pocket.  
  
Daisuke was about 15 yrs old, having short wolf-like light blue hair, energetic brown eyes, fair light skin, wearing a sleeveless white hoodless cloak with a light jade turtleneck, brown pants and black shoes.  
  
"Stand still, Daisuke!" ordered Keisuke in a rather irritated voice, sitting down on the ledge of the fountain. "I can't stand that!"  
  
Keisuke was Daisuke's twin sister, having every physical appearance the same except that she had a long thin ponytail wrapped in a white cloth Think Ray's ponytail, wearing a 1/3 sleeveless white hoodless cloak with a light teal turtleneck, black pants and shoes.  
  
Daisuke stuck his pink-red tongue at Keisuke in pleasure to make his twin sister annoyed as he leaned forward with his hands on his hips. "Nyah- nyah!"  
  
"Anyways, we have to get back to our condo" Keisuke finally said, standing up and flick Daisuke's forehead with enough force for him to lose balance.  
  
Daisuke scrambled to get up and dusted himself off. "Sure thing. It beats this place anyway." He glanced around the vast park filled with amateur beybladers here and there. "Too many wannabes.." Daisuke shook his head in disgust, "Especially after the World Championships. Rookies be acting like the BladeBreakers and I wouldn't be at least bit surprised if all of them dressed EXACTLY like them."  
  
"Quit acting like a stuck-up" snapped Keisuke as she literally dragged her twin brother back to their condo. "We have a mission to accomplish."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Daisuke said, repeatedly, as he got Keisuke to let go of him, "who's gonna go to China to get Rei Kon? And Kai? Max? Tyson?"  
  
"I'll get Kai and Tyson" replied Keisuke smirking as she entered the condo. "Make sure you pack your travel guide and a compass, dear brother."  
  
Daisuke glared as he stepped in after his twin sister and said with an admonish voice, "Sure...get the good bladers."  
  
Keisuke threw her brother a duffle bag and grinned, "Rei's good in both offense and defense and Max has a pretty good defense than offense. Get packing, Dai."  
  
He trudged to his room with Keisuke following. Daisuke grumbled unwisely chosen words as he stuffed some his clothes in the duffle bag and some other belongings.  
  
"At least you get to do some sight-seeing" said Keisuke, trying to get on the positive side of things. "And don't have to go to an all boys private school."  
  
"Stop trying to make me feel better" said Daisuke as he swung the duffle bag on to hang diagonally left across his chest. He suddenly then grinned, "Because seeing you in an all boys school and blading with a doofus sure made my day!"  
  
"Dai!" Keisuke whacked a pillow across his head. "Anyways, you have at least 2 weeks to get the job done."  
  
"I know" Daisuke nodded.  
  
Keisuke handed him a passport and some other stuff. "Come on, let's get going."  
  
Daisuke threw his duffle bag in the back passenger seat and hopped in. He then rolled down the window, grinning like a toddler.  
  
"Enjoy your traveling, Daisuke" Keisuke smirked.  
  
"I shall make sure I will!" Daisuke grinned again. He then motioned the driver to go. "Airport."  
  
The gold-yellow cab drove away with her twin brother. Keisuke lingered there awhile longer until the cab disappeared around a corner. She smirked one last time before departing back into her condo.  
  
~IN AIRPLANE IN FLIGHT~  
  
He stared out in the circular window port, staring at nothing. Okay, more like the clouds but like staring right through it. His dozing off was interrupted by a friendly flight attendance. He shifted his head to the person.  
  
"Sir would you like anything?" she smiled sweetly, motioning to the snack cart filled with a variety of snacks to munch on.  
  
Daisuke took a glimpse at the snack cart and nodded silently. "I would like a small bag of salty peanuts, please."  
  
"Sure thing" she smiled again and handed him a small bag of salty peanuts. "Enjoy your flight, sir." She strolled off pushing the snack cart down the aisle.  
  
Daisuke watched the lady until he lost interest in her and then open the small bag. He fed himself as he continued to stare out the circular window, dozing off into his imaginary world...  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Makurayami no Kyouto (MK) : You like my first fic of BeyBlade, yes?  
  
Daisuke: -_- BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG  
  
MK: Eh?!  
  
Keisuke: Where's all the bey-action?  
  
MK: It'll come. Trust me.  
  
Keisuke: Better be.  
  
Daisuke: ^_^ I can't wait to see the look on Kai's face!!  
  
Kai: What look?  
  
MK: *Covers Daisuke's mouth* Nothing!  
  
Kai: *Deadly glare* Whatever but I'll find out eventually.  
  
Keisuke: Like the next chapter.  
  
MK: Keisuke!!! Anyways, reviews would be greatly appreciated and no bad flames!!  
  
Daisuke: See----Ya!  
  
Keisuke: Later.  
  
Kai: .  
  
Everyone except Kai: Next time in A DUO TOURNAMENT; WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?  
  
Tyson: (Got this from AquaRika while we were chatting! Read her fics!) Where's the food?!  
  
Everyone except Tyson: -_-" Shut up!  
  
Name: Daisuke Kashiwagi  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Eye Color: Energetic brown  
  
Hair Color: Short wolf-like light blue hair  
  
Height: About the same height as Rei  
  
Likes: Annoying Keisuke, Beyblading, being in shadows, surprising people, and anything edible, easy stuff to do  
  
Dislikes: A lot of light, hard labors, running away from Keisuke, tasteless food and listening to Keisuke scolding him  
  
Personality: A cheerful teenager, who's happy-go-lucky, charming like a little 8 year-old, childish, and hardly takes things seriously even when it's a serious job. All in all, Daisuke's a kid who just wants have fun.  
  
Team: Nanashi Shen Long Twins  
  
Beyblade: All black with the attack rings black and crimson red  
  
Bit Beast: Shadows  
  
Bit Beast Appearance: A huge black dragon with crimson red eyes  
  
Attacks: Silent Stalking (Defense), Chaos of Darkness (Offense), Shadow Play (Offense)  
  
MK: Anyone know who to bold, italic, underline, center it, enlarge it if possible? Please tell me! It'd be greatly appreciated! 


	2. What's Going on Here?

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
I don't own the characters in Beyblade but I do own Ken, Keisuke, Daisuke, Lyosuke, and Bit Beasts you dunno. Okay, I revised this chapter since I checked on it and it looks messed up on FF.Net.....;_; Will post 5th chapter later to day! All I need to do is to revise it!  
  
NOTE: **FLASHBACKS/EARLIER/TIME** -THOUGHTS- ~PLACE~ (ADDED COMMENTS)  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
With Daisuke on an airplane to CHINA and then to AMERICA, Keisuke's at home sweet home of a condo. She's planning to enter the Private School where Kai's at and have a 'little' fun with him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## C H A P T E R T W O ##  
  
// W H A T ' S G O I N G O N H E R E ? \\  
  
**SAME DAY THAT DAISUKE LEFT BUT AT NIGHT**  
  
~IN BEDROOM OF KEISUKE~  
  
Keisuke's fingers glided over the keyboard as the blue eerie light glowed on her face, smirking. She grinned successfully after she sent in the form in specific details to be in Kai's every single class.  
  
"This should be plentiful of fun for me" Keisuke smirked again, visibly showing that she was enjoying this, "and for Kai, too, for that matter."  
  
**NEXT DAY**  
  
~IN PRIVATE SCHOOL~  
  
~YEAR 1 CLASS B~  
  
"Class, we have a new exchanged student" announced the teacher, Mr. Tomoe, as he written the student's name on the black board. "Please welcome him."  
  
Keisuke entered the classroom, walked to the front, and bowed politely. She disguised her voice well to a male. "Hello, my name is Keisuke Kashiwagi from Kyoto, Japan. It is a great pleasure to be in your class for the 2nd semester."  
  
Keisuke was wearing a teal school jacket over a light beige dress shirt, a red tie, grey pants and black shoes. Since she was almost flat-chested, she could pass for a boy without an examination. (MK: Now, as for the bathroom...That's her problem at the moment! ^_^'' Keisuke: MK!!! You better write your will!)  
  
Mr. Tomoe scanned the classroom for an empty seat for Keisuke. Finding one he said, "Kashiwagi, you may sit next to Hiwatari." Mr. Tomoe motioned Kai to raise his hand and Kai did. "Now, Hiwatari, if you don't mind, could you kindly show Kashiwagi to each of his classes?"  
  
"Yeah" Kai grunted an answer.  
  
Keisuke grinned mentally as she seated next to Kai. -Oh god, now I'm starting to act like Daisuke! - She mentally whacked herself. -I've been hanging around with that doofus for too long...-  
  
Kai didn't spare the new kid a glance as he flipped open his notebook, ready to be bored like hell by Mr. Tomoe. But Keisuke's presence made him instantly uneasy, he wasn't quite sure why though.  
  
-This student is no ordinary student- Kai noted as Keisuke propped her left elbow up and rested her cheek on the upright hand. -I have to be careful around him.-  
  
"Now we shall continue with yesterday's Science lesson" Mr. Tomoe stated and then began. Most of the students got into their bored position in their seats, waiting until the next period rang. ".......A heterozygous is a mix gene while a homozygous is a pure gene........"  
  
**30 MINUTES LATER**  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
30 seats scraped the floor as the students filed out the door, ready to go to their next class. Keisuke followed the crowd out the door and waited for Kai.  
  
-Kai's so slow...- Keisuke sighed a bit annoyed. -Wonder how Daisuke's taking it? -  
  
Kai appeared at the entrance of the door and slightly jerked his head in motioning Keisuke to follow. She trailed beside him as she looked around the school.  
  
"Pretty big school for a Private one" Keisuke commented as they pass a large window. She stopped as a sight caught hold of her interest.  
  
Kai didn't respond but noticed that Keisuke fell behind after her comment. He stopped and turned his head around. "What's the hold up?"  
  
Keisuke half smirked at his question and pointed out the window. "What's the building over there for?"  
  
Without glancing out the window, he turned his head around and replied, "The library. The school's public library."  
  
"Oh" was all that Keisuke said. Keisuke caught up with Kai and they continued on walking down the hallway.  
  
~LUNCH PERIOD~  
  
"You can sit anywhere" Kai said as he wandered off to his friends, holding his tray of food. (He has a few in school)  
  
"Okay" nodded Keisuke. She mentally glare at him. -Having some nerve to ditch me here...-  
  
She wandered to a vacant table and set her tray of lunch food down. Keisuke looked down at the food, it didn't look too scrumptious compared to Daisuke's chief-like cooking or her simple cooking. The only thing that looked edible was the apple and a half carton of white milk. She shoved the tray away from her face and started munching on her apple and taking sips of her milk occasionally. Finishing up, she dumped the untouched food and returned the tray to the lunch window. Keisuke sat down at her empty table, thinking why Kai hasn't been acting weird since her arrival.  
  
-I guess he have completely forgotten about me- Keisuke nodded, agreeing with herself. -Or either he shoved the memory aside, not wanting to remember....Well, I can't completely blame the guy. After spending most his childhood there, who wouldn't in their right mind to remember such things? Oh wait...Daisuke's one. ~_~ And, unfortunately, me #_#-  
  
His friends chattered about while Kai ate quietly, listening in and every so often he is asked to answer questions; ranging from sports to girls and somehow wounded up about Keisuke...(~_~)  
  
-Ack!- Keisuke whacked her forehead. -The mission, no da! Okay, how long is lunch period again? 30 minutes and I've wasted about 5, got my blade, and it's time to let it rip!-  
  
Keisuke launched herself up, and walked over to Kai's table which was a few tables away up head. The guys, including Kai, watched Keisuke approach the table. Her eyes were on Kai, unreadable expression were in those brown eyes.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari...."  
  
Kai and friends alike looked up at Keisuke.  
  
"What?" Kai replied bluntly as he folded his arms on the table, his teal jacket left unbutton and his red neck tie slightly loose.  
  
"You ARE a former leader of the BladeBreakers and the Street Sharks, am I correct?" Keisuke asked with a half smirk.  
  
"Yeah and what of it?" Kai said before he gulped down the last of his milk.  
  
"As you should already know, I am Keisuke Kashiwagi." Her smirk became full.  
  
"...So?"  
  
"Do you not remember that name?"  
  
Kai had this uneasy feeling that he knew her when he was younger but didn't know where. He stood up and left the table to go outside. His friends blinked and then looked on to Keisuke.  
  
Keisuke growled lowly, having enough of his attitude.  
  
-It's time to bring out Luminous.- She shoved her right hand into the pocket, her Beyblade there. -There's a dish out there, and I hope Kai brought Dranzer to play with Luminous.-  
  
She followed after Kai with his friends tagging nosily along.  
  
~OUTSIDE OF CAFETERIA~  
  
-Just when I thought I left those memories behind...Keisuke, he--WAIT, Keisuke Kashiwagi, isn't HE a SHE?!- Kai pondered for a while longer and it finally registered. -The TWINS! How could I have forgotten SO easily?-  
  
"Kai..." Keisuke stood a few feet away from him, next to a plain red bey- stadium , "do you remember NOW?"  
  
Kai's friends crowded around him, asking questions which Kai ignored. He looked at Keisuke with a hard glare. "You're a girl. What are you doing here?"  
  
His friends gasped and looked at Keisuke and back at Kai.  
  
"A GIRL?" one of Kai's friend's echoed. "Wow...She sure fooled me!"  
  
Keisuke ignored the senseless chattering and brought the Beyblade she held in her right pocket out, stretching it at arm's length, indicating it is a challenge. "Got your Blade?"  
  
Her Beyblade, named Luminous, was all pure white with pale blue and white on her dragon-like attack ring.  
  
Clearing and making way, Kai's friends step aside as he moved forward with his hand in his right pocket. He took out the familiar blue Beyblade and accepted the challenge.  
  
"Answer me first." Kai stood across from Keisuke with the bey-stadium in between them.  
  
Retrieving her launcher somewhere in her inner teal jacket, she half smirk again. "Defeat me and I shall tell. If not, well, you just wait and see."  
  
Kai did the same, getting his launcher within his inner teal jacket. "Fine."  
  
One of the boys stood near the bey-stadium acting like the referee.  
  
"Bladers in your position!"  
  
Keisuke and Kai got into the launching position.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two Bladers instantly launched their Beyblades at the same time, sending it to the stadium.  
  
Luminous circled around Dranzer in the center, lazily, and drifted far away from the blue Beyblade still in a circular motion.  
  
"Dranzer, attack!"  
  
Dranzer sprinted towards the white Beyblade, in a head on collision in hoping to knock it out of the stadium.  
  
"Luminous, side-step and collide!"  
  
Luminous evaded to the left, went behind Dranzer and collided with it, sending it upward into the sky. Dranzer went into the air and traveled downward, waiting Kai's next command.  
  
"Fire Spin!"  
  
Doing as it was told, a fire form, circling the blue Beyblade in a spiral, heading straight towards Luminous.  
  
Keisuke saw it coming and commanded to Luminous, "Blinding Light!"  
  
As Dranzer drew nearer, Luminous flashed a blinding white light, causing the Fire Spin to be off mark.  
  
Kai growled, and summoned Dranzer. "Arise Dranzer!"  
  
"Hey, Kai's summoning Dranzer!" exclaimed one of the boys.  
  
"It's gonna be over before you know it!" added another.  
  
Dranzer arose from the blue Beyblade in a majestic manner, expanding its fiery wings and letting out a cry with a flaming red and orange aura surrounding it.  
  
She was visibly showing that she was enjoying this. "Luminous! I summon thee!"  
  
Luminous arose from its respective seal. Luminous was a huge white dragon with soulless purssian blue eyes, matching about the same height as Dranzer but slightly taller. It roared like thunder with white and pale blue aura surrounding it like flames.  
  
The boys gawked in amazement at such a beauty, except Kai who was determined to win this match.  
  
Both Bit Beasts were aerial type.  
  
-Let's take it up a notch- Keisuke fully smirked. "Luminous, Daggers of Light!"  
  
The white dragon roared and took flight, hovering above the red-orange phoenix. Luminous expanded its scaly white wings and flapped once, sending millions of daggers that looked somewhat like feathers, glowing as it drew nearer towards it's target. Keisuke's Beyblade rammed into Kai's Beyblade several times before moving away.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai shouted. -It's almost like Robert's Bit Beast's attack!- MK: I am not sure on how you spell Robert's Bit Beast!!! ;_; Anyone who knows please tell me!  
  
The phoenix had no time to react to the massive offense that Luminous had created. Most of the attack had hit its target, forcing the red Bit Beast back to its Beyblade. The Beyblade wobble from side to side while the white Beyblade still spinning strong.  
  
"Man...I thought for sure Dranzer would beat it!" sighed a boy.  
  
"I thought the Legendary Dranzer would be more powerful" Keisuke said dryly as she folded her arms. "If you are THIS weak then maybe you shouldn't be entering Tokyo's Duo Tournament!"  
  
It strucked Kai hard. "I'm not weak." He muttered. He glared hard into Keisuke's brown eyes. "I'M NOT and I AM going to enter the Tournament!" He shifted his red-brown eyes, filled with determination to win into power. "Dranzer!"  
  
Once again, Dranzer arose from the blue Beyblade, more powerful than ever. The Beyblade itself, stopped wobbling and regained it's speed.  
  
-So he's up for more?- Keisuke shouted a command and added something else mentally to Luminous. "Luminous, Prism Sword!"  
  
Luminous roared again, accepting the commands and the added one. It once again takes flight into the air, but instead of immediately attacking, it stood there, like it was drawing energy from somewhere...or someone rather.  
  
"Dranzer, offense!"  
  
Dranzer let out a cry before taking flight, the same height as Luminous was. It headed straight for the meditating dragon, knocking it out of the sky. Luminous roared as it landed hard. The Beyblade slightly wobbled. Luminous quickly got up with a flap of its wing. Moving its clawed hand rather quickly and its mouth opening, forming a large orb taking shape of a medium sized sword.  
  
"Again before it launches its attack!"  
  
Dranzer does Fire Spin, right above the white Beyblade.  
  
"Release!" Keisuke ordered slightly worn out because Luminous drained a quarter of her energy.  
  
Luminous launched its Prism Sword, slightly jerking its long head back, colliding with Dranzer's Fire Spin.  
  
Both attacks had made a fiery white explosion. The Bit Beasts retreated to its respective seals before the dust had cleared away.  
  
"Whoa...."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Once the dust cleared away, a wobbling familiar blue Beyblade circled in a small motion, ready to be tipped off while the white Beyblade laid out of the stadium. Both of the Bladers retrieved their Beyblades. Neither of them was surprised with the outcome, only the on lookers did.  
  
Keisuke stuffed her Beyblade and launcher back into her inner teal jacket. So did Kai.  
  
"Looks like I assumed wrong about your Bit Beast" said Keisuke as she straighten her jacket. "Now as for the previous question, I am here to recruit potential Bladers that maybe worthy to enter Tokyo's Duo Tournament. I have recruited many that is on the minimum standards while few are almost as high as you. Your former team, the BladeBreakers, is my main list to recruit as well as your team allies and or enemies. That would include, the White Tigers, All Starz, and the Demolition Boys. And this Tournament isn't any ordinary tournament. Unlike a five-team member, it will be a two-team. So I suggest you choose your partner very wisely."  
  
"What does the winner get for a prize?" Kai asked, still wary.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. It'll be a big surprise" Keisuke turned around and waved her right hand dismissively. "Later."  
  
She disappeared after she entered the doors, leaving Kai and his friends in puzzlement.  
  
"I wonder what the 'big' surprise is?" one of the boys wonders aloud, speaking for most of the boy's mental question.  
  
-That's what I want to know.........- Kai soon then entered back into the cafeteria with his friends following closely behind.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: Hmm...I wonder about that, too!  
  
Keisuke: You're the writer, you SHOULD know.  
  
Daisuke: How about me----?! When am I gonna show up?  
  
Rei: I don't wanna know what's gonna happen, man.  
  
Tyson: FOO------D!!! Oh and MK sounds REALLY twisted, dude!  
  
MK: I am NOT twisted!  
  
Kai: Then what are you?  
  
Keisuke: Maybe....insane?  
  
Daisuke: Or crazy!  
  
Max: Evil?  
  
Kenny: To put it simply, a psycho?  
  
MK: I AM NOT ANY OF THEM!!!! You guys think so cruel of me!!  
  
Everyone: It's our job to.  
  
MK: ~_~ ANYWAYS, on with the next chappie!  
  
Keisuke: You didn't EVEN have a plot nor a title.  
  
MK: I DO have plot!  
  
Daisuke: On me!!  
  
Name: Keisuke Kashiwagi  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Short wolf-like light blue hair with a thin ponytail wrapped in white cloth  
  
Height: About the same height as Rei  
  
Likes: Beyblading, simple cooking while Daisuke's is a chief-cooker, training, marital arts , using lights to her advantages  
  
Dislikes: Daisuke's annoyance, darkness, sweet, bitter food, scolding Daisuke all the time,  
  
Personality: A distant, slightly moody girl, who is the complete opposite of her cheerful twin brother. It's almost like Yin-Yang sort of thing.  
  
Team: Nanashi Shen Long Twins  
  
Beyblade: All white with the attack rings white and pale blue  
  
Bit Beast: Luminous  
  
Bit Beast Appearance: A huge white dragon with pale blue eyes  
  
Attacks: Blinding Light (Defense), Prism Sword (Offense), Daggers of Light (Offense)  
  
Mk: Anyone who know how to bold, italic, underline, center it if possible or even enlarge it, it would greatly be appreciated!! 


	3. A Challenge

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
Wanna know the disclaimers? Read Chapter One or Two to refresh your short term memory!  
  
NOTE: **FLASHBACKS/EARLIER/TIME** -THOUGHTS- ~PLACE~  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
While Keisuke's in all boys' school with a baffled Kai, our Daisuke traveling abroad! First stop: CHINA! I wonder if he's gonna do some sight- seeing.......Oh, oops! Not important! ^_^u  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## C H A P T E R T H R E E ##  
  
// A C H A L L E N G E \\  
  
**A DAY LATER**  
  
~AIRPORT SOMEWHERE IN CHINA~  
  
Daisuke exited the aircraft, finally back on land. He took a deep breath and exhaled it as he made to the last step of the stair-rail.  
  
"Finally!" Daisuke sighed as he hopped about the ground, stretching himself. "I thought I was gonna DIE in there!" He stopped when everyone was watching him with an odd expression. "What?" The people then shook their heads and busied themselves once again. "Sheesh, people these days!"  
  
~WHEREVER REI RESIDES IN CHINA~  
  
"This looks like the place" Daisuke looked around with his duffle bag hung across his chest diagonally left as he shoved his hands in its respective jacket pocket. He stood on a hill that over looked the village.  
  
The place where Daisuke was at was a little village isolated from all the rest, little houses lined up in rows with the busy market going on, cries of vendor selling their items, and little kids running around while others were in a beybattle.  
  
"A village with knowledge of the widespread Beyblade sport!" Daisuke grinned. "Now, time to go searching!"  
  
With a quick shift of his strap of adjustment, he walked down the hill with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
**HALF AN HOUR LATER**  
  
~IN THE MARKET~  
  
"ACCCCCccckkkkkkkk!!" Daisuke clutched his head, trying to keep himself from going dizzy. "Where's that dude???!"  
  
Bodies of people swarmed about as Daisuke tried to hold his ground. Everyone had a destination, but Daisuke doesn't. He had attempted to ask people but they only replied with a shrug. Spying a kid around a crowd that seems to be watching a beybattle, Daisuke quickly pranced over, wanting to be away from the busy market.  
  
"Go Galax!"  
  
"Galax?" Daisuke blinked. -That sounds awfully familiar...-  
  
Daisuke pushed his way through the thick bodies of kids, trying to see the battle but he was evidently pushed back.  
  
"Man!" Daisuke exhaled a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Scratch Attack!"  
  
-Oh! It's Mariah's bit beast!- Daisuke mentally whacked himself. -Maybe I can find Rei Kon there!-  
  
Hopes up high, he attempted to push through the massive bodies. Successfully getting there, Daisuke's day brightens greatly.  
  
"Go DRIGGER! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
Rei ordered the tiger and it does so, colliding with the pink cat's attack. In the end the pink beyblade was left motionless white the grey beyblade spinned strong in the carved out stadium from a tree trunk.  
  
-Here's my chance!-  
  
Daisuke launched his black beyblade into the wooden stadium, already attacking Rei's beyblade.  
  
"What?!" Mariah exclaimed shocked. "Who launched that black beyblade?!"  
  
"I did, of course!" Daisuke stepped forward from the huddling crowd who took a step back. He grinned like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Is this a challenge?" Rei asked, slightly smirking.  
  
"Yeah but actually, I'm testing you!" Daisuke had his left hand on his hip, his grin still plastered on his face.  
  
"Don't you know that Rei-!" Mariah began but she was interrupted by Daisuke.  
  
"Ah, yeah, yeah" The light blue haired boy said, waving his right hand up and down dismissively. "The whole world practically knows."  
  
"What's your name kid?" Rei asked, already amused.  
  
"The name's Daisuke Kashiwagi!" He replied proudly. "I'm here to test your skills!"  
  
"For what?" Mariah asked, already getting agitated by Daisuke.  
  
"To see if you are worthy!" Daisuke replied. "Now enough chit-chat. Let's rip it!"  
  
"My pleasure!" Rei called back Drigger and so did Daisuke.  
  
Mariah, being the referee, said, "Launchers, in your position!"  
  
Rei and Daisuke took their stance.  
  
"3...2....1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two bladers both launched their beyblades at the same time, sending it to the wooden stadium.  
  
"Attack, Drigger!"  
  
Rei was the first to attack but Daisuke had plans of his own.  
  
"Shadows, evade!"  
  
The grey beyblade charged straight on but the black beyblade evaded it and rammed up against the grey one.  
  
"Tiger Claw!"  
  
The light colored beyblade once again charged for the darker one.  
  
"Head on collision!"  
  
Both beyblades hit head on, they then were sended back into the air and stood near the edge of the stadium, on opposite sides, still spinning strong.  
  
"Drigger!" Rei summoned bit beast.  
  
The slumbering large white tiger has arisen from its sleep. The white tiger rose from the grey beyblade with piercing black eyes. Green-yellow aura surrounded it as it roared for its master, waiting for the next command of attack.  
  
"Shadows!" Daisuke also summoned his bit beast.  
  
The huge black dragon with gleaming soulless crimson red eyes rose from its respective seal, roaring like clapping thunder. Black and red aura glowed like sizzling flames, as it expanded its scaly black wings.  
  
The crowd took another step back since the black dragon was so huge. Mariah was worried for Rei while he himself was enjoying the challenge.  
  
"Show the full frontal attack of Tiger Claw!" Rei ordered.  
  
"Shadow Play!" Daisuke grinned as he slipped off his duffle bag and dropped it on the ground.  
  
Drigger raised one of its long clawed paws, ready to strike down the massive dragon. When it was nearing the black dragon, it was engulfed in total darkness.  
  
From the bladers' point of view, the wooden stadium was encaged in a dark colored dome.  
  
"What the heck is going on?!" Mariah screeched.  
  
"It's Shadow Play" Daisuke simply replied. "Don't worry; it'll be over before you know it!"  
  
-I doubt that...- Rei thought to himself, mentally.  
  
Drigger whirred around, looking around for Shadows. Unexpectedly, the black dragon appeared above the tiger and Shadow landed on Drigger, grasping the white tiger tightly.  
  
The dark colored dome then slowly faded away.  
  
"Ah! Drigger!"  
  
The black beyblade was ontop the grey one, pounding away.  
  
"At this rate, your beyblade will be demolished" Daisuke grinned with his eyes closed.  
  
"Er..." Rei was decided should he forfeit or keep going.  
  
"Rei! It's not worth it!" Mariah exclaimed. "You'll lose Drigger again if you keep it up!"  
  
"She is right you know" Daisuke agreed as he reopens his eyes. "'Cause you'll need all the advantages you need."  
  
"Fine." Rei sighed.  
  
"Shadow, return!" Daisuke called his beyblade back and it returned to his hand.  
  
Rei retrieved his beyblade and said softly, "Drigger..." The Chinese boy looked up to Daisuke. "Why would I need all the advantages I need?"  
  
"Because you will be entering Tokyo's Duo Tournament" Daisuke replied as he picked his duffle bag and stuffed his beyblade and launcher in it. "You, the BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Starz and the Demolition boys will be entering it. However, instead of a five per team it will be two per team. So choose your partner very carefully if you want victory." Daisuke slung the duffle bag across his chest and reallocated the strap around the shoulder for adjustment. "Now, I'll be on my way."  
  
He turned around and was about to take a step but Rei asked, "Why beybattle me?"  
  
Daisuke shifted his head around and replied casually, "To see if you are worthy to enter the Tournament since you are on my top priory list, any other questions?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do" Rei responded, "a few really."  
  
"Ask away" Daisuke fully shifted his body around to face Rei.  
  
"Why not beybattle the White Tigers while you are here?"  
  
Daisuke grinned and answered, "Simply because they are on the same standards as you but lower."  
  
"LOWER?!" Mariah repeated with hatred.  
  
Daisuke held back his obnoxious grin and countered it carefully. "You did lost to the BladeBreakers, am I right?"  
  
"Well, yeah but-"  
  
"Exactly" Daisuke surpassed a grin. "Any more?"  
  
"Who sent you and started this Tournament?"  
  
"Well, my twin sister sent me here actually." Daisuke responded thoughtfully. "Who started his tournament? Well, you'll just have to see." He smirked.  
  
"What?" Rei blinked.  
  
"Anything else?" Daisuke inquired.  
  
"Yeah, one more" Rei said. "What's the prize?"  
  
"It'll be something you'd never guessed!" Daisuke grinned, able to contain his laughter. -Really, you never would! It's something along the line of my thing!-  
  
"Huh?" Rei blinked, confused.  
  
"Hehe" Daisuke allowed a small giggle out. "Any other?"  
  
"No, that's all" Rei replied. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"Okay, later!" Daisuke waved and jogged off. A few feet later he stopped and turned around and asked with a goofy grin, "Is there a place to stay???"  
  
Mariah went cracking up with laughter while Rei smirked. -He reminds me of both Max and Tyson, mixed together...-  
  
"You can stay at my place, I guess" Rei offered.  
  
"Thanks!" Daisuke beamed brightly. "I'll stay for one night and off I go!"  
  
"Go where?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to know" Daisuke grinned once again.  
  
-But I have to be on guard though. He's pretty strong even though he's a complete oddball.-  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: YAY!! Third chappie done!  
  
Daisuke: It seems short.....  
  
Keisuke: And I thought the first chapter is short....  
  
MK: It IS.  
  
Max: Where am I gonna show up?  
  
Tyson: Yeah, me too!  
  
Kai: Somewhere in the end, for you Tyson.  
  
Rei: Yup.  
  
Tyson: I didn't ask you Mr. Sourpants!  
  
Kai: Shut up.  
  
Tyson: No!  
  
Kai: Yes!  
  
Tyson: NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kai: *Twitch twitch*  
  
MK: *BONK on Tyson*  
  
Tyson: X_x  
  
Everyone except Kai who's ^_^: O_o  
  
Kai:..^_^  
  
MK: Arent you gonna say something?  
  
Kai: What?  
  
MK: -_-u..*BONK Kai*  
  
Kai: *Lump on head* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Everyone except Tyson: O_O  
  
MK: You didn't thank me.  
  
Kai: And THAT's what I get?!!  
  
MK: Yup.  
  
Rei: I think this is getting a bit out of hand...  
  
Max: You got that right, Rei my man!  
  
Daisuke: Bye, everyone!  
  
Keisuke: Later.  
  
Daisuke: Uh.....MK?  
  
MK: What?  
  
Keisuke: What's the next title?  
  
MK: I'm working on it.....?  
  
Everyone: Right.........  
  
MK: Bye bye?  
  
Everyone except Kai who's upset and Tyson who's still K.O.ed: Bye! 


	4. Unbelievable

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
Wanna know the disclaimers? Read Chapter One or Two to refresh your short term memory! MuAHhahahaha!! I'm so happy that you guys reviewed! It keeps me going! (Corny, yes I know)Read the ending for encouragement credit!  
  
NOTE: **FLASHBACKS/EARLIER/TIME** -THOUGHTS- ~PLACE~  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
After the testing beybattle with Rei, Daisuke's hanging at his place! I know Keisuke won't be very pleased to hear this! Anyways, she's still attending the Private School with the student chattering amongst themselves about HER. If this keeps up, I think there's gonna be bloodshed! After school, Keisuke's on her next target. The food crazed one. No, not Daisuke! Remember he's still in CHINA! Sheesh, talk about SHORT-TERM memory!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## C H A P T E R F O U R ##  
  
// U N B E L I E V A B L E ! \\  
  
**A FEW DAYS LATER**  
  
~AFTER SCHOOL~  
  
"Finally!" Keisuke sighed with relief as she exited the school ground, loosening her red neck tie and unbuttoning her teal jacket. "Now, time to get some work done."  
  
After straying on the deserted streets for a while longer, getting looks from the other students, she decided to head on to Tyson's place. Taking a right, Keisuke strolled down the already busy streets, keeping to herself and glaring back at people who glanced over to her.  
  
~INFRONT OF TYSON'S DOJO~  
  
"This is it." Keisuke stood infront of Tyson's place, a half smirk.  
  
Tyson's grandfather, Mr. Kinominya, or we all know him as Gramps or Grandpa, was sweeping infront of the dojo, whistling to himself. He spotted Keisuke, lingering there.  
  
"Hey, dude!" Grandpa stopped sweeping as well as whistling, calling to Keisuke who seemed somewhat distant.  
  
"Hmm?" Keisuke snapped and shook her head, clearing it. She took noticed of the old man and responded with a rather unimpressionable voice, "Is Tyson here?"  
  
Gramps shook his head no and replied, "T-bone is at the park! You can find my little man there!"  
  
She nodded in acknowledgement, turned around and waved her right hand in a jester to say 'Later'. "Thanks."  
  
Keisuke then headed to the park, both hands in its respective jacket pockets.  
  
Gramps rested both hands ontop of the broom, resting his chin on his latched fingers, and clicked his tongue. "Looks like T-bone's gonna have another challenge. Dude's gonna be hyped up about this!" He then started to sweep again, whistling a tune of his.  
  
~PARK~  
  
-Now where is that obnoxious kid?- Keisuke scanned the park, standing ontop the entrance arch, with an irritated expression.  
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"What the.........?" Keisuke found the owner's voice, the kid with his cap on backward and bright colored clothes. "Oh. Well he saved me the trouble of finding him."  
  
Tyson was surrounded by on lookers, a triumph grin, winning another beybattle by an amateur challenger. He was near the jungle gym, a few feet away from where Keisuke is standing at. She ran along the wall, now standing infront of Tyson on the wall without his knowledge.  
  
"Aww....." The challenger pouted as he retrieved his knocked out beyblade. He then looked up at the goofy grinning Tyson and said with a sudden change of expression, "You ARE the best Beyblader, Tyson!"  
  
"Aw, geez" Tyson scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm just a typical kid."  
  
Keisuke had already obtained her beyblade in its white launcher. She took this opportunity and dispatched her white beyblade into the simple dark blue bey-stadium.  
  
"What the-?!" Tyson was taken back by the unexpected white beyblade.  
  
"How about a more challenging beybattle?" Keisuke suggested, folding her arms.  
  
"This is YOUR beyblade?!" Tyson questioned unbelievingly as he lifted his eyes. "How'd you managed to get UP there, anyway?" -He's wearing the same uniform as Kai...-  
  
"Yes, it is my beyblade" Keisuke replied with a huff. "I jumped, of course. Now come on. Let me see what you got."  
  
"You're asking for it, kid!" Tyson said, already discharging his grayish- white beyblade into the bey-stadium, colliding with the one.  
  
Keisuke stood where she was. Luminous took the damage but it had no effect on its rotation.  
  
"Hey, look!" A kid pointed out, "The white one took damage but shows no effect! Weird!"  
  
"Yeah, definitely weird" Tyson agreed. "Okay, Dragoon, do your thing!"  
  
The blue Dragoon arose from its resting place, roaring thunderously as it swiped its clawed talons around. Different tones of blue aura surrounded and outlined its extended body.  
  
"It's gonna be over!" exclaimed the defeated challenger. "No one defeated Dragoon yet!"  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny or Chief called as he ran to the crowd.  
  
"Chief!"  
  
"Keep in mind, kid, you said 'yet'" Keisuke said in a low voice. "Luminous, I summon thee!"  
  
The familiar white dragon with soulless purssian blue eyes materialized from its relevant seal. It roared equally thundering as Dragoon, floundered its massive wings. White and pale blue aura glowed blinding as it outlined the dragon's body like scorching fire.  
  
"What's going on here, Tyson?" Kenny asked, bewildered.  
  
"This dude here challenged me to a beybattle! And I accepted!"  
  
"With a BIT BEAST?!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Uh, I didn't know until now."  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Whoa! TWO DRAGONS! NEAT!" A boy overwhelmed with excitement.  
  
Kenny shook his head and quickly flipped open his laptop.  
  
"Hey, Chief! What's-" Dizzi was cut off short as she sensed a bit beast. "Wow! That white dragon bit beast is a lot powerful than Dragoon!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Check it out!"  
  
Dizzi brought up a power chart which almost made Kenny fainted in shock. Luminous' power rate was twice as strong as Dragoon's.  
  
"Be careful, Tyson!" warned Kenny as he attempted to retrieve data from Luminous. "That bit beast is stronger than Dragoon!"  
  
"I figured!"  
  
"Chit-chat time has ended. Now let's put where your beyblade is at!"  
  
"Mostly in your mouth!"  
  
"I doubt that it would fit. Luminous, collide!" -Always depending on data, they didn't know that Luminous is SURPRESSING its true power!-  
  
"Dodge that Dragoon!"  
  
The white beyblade quickly sprinted to the grayish-white beyblade, already colliding head on. The slightly darker beyblade wobbled a bit but quickly regained speed.  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!"  
  
Dragoon stretched its clawed talons as visible winds appeared and encircles both it and Luminous, in a hurricane matter.  
  
"Blinding Light, Luminous!"  
  
Luminous expanded its scaly white wings and flashed blinding white light which caused Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane to rapidly disappear. Dragoon rubbed its eyes in hoping the white flashed had vanished.  
  
"Luminous, attack now!"  
  
The white dragon roared as it lunged its claws dead on to the dazed Dragoon. The beyblade itself charged towards the grayish-white beyblade.  
  
"Defend, Dragoon!"  
  
Luckily, Dragoon had brought up both its arms, crossing each other, the basic 'X'- defense, taking slight damage. Tyson's beyblade held its ground when the attack connected.  
  
"Recoil and tail it, Luminous!" Keisuke commanded.  
  
Luminous draw back, its wings expanded as its tail flickered up and down.  
  
"What???" Tyson was at lost of Keisuke's choice of move, but at the moment, he couldn't careless. "Dragoon, take this opportunity at ATTACK!"  
  
"That's not-!" Kenny's voiced drowned out because of Dragoon's roar, agreeing with Tyson.  
  
"Amateur" Keisuke hissed quietly. "He won because of a fluke."  
  
The grayish-white beyblade hurtled itself towards the white beyblade, expecting another head on collision.  
  
Luminous awaited the storming Dragoon, until the moment to strike comes. And it did.  
  
The blue Dragoon raised its right clawed hands, ready to drive it onto Luminous. The white dragon had seen an opening where Dragoon's lower body is most vurnable, quickly turned its back on the attacking dragon and while it was at it, swiped its claws on Dragoon's face. Dragoon roared but it had no time to react since Luminous whipped its tail to the lower body, causing the blue dragon soaring far back. Dragoon then retreated back to its seal.  
  
To the on lookers, the grayish-white beyblade was stampeding dead on but the white beyblade moved a bit away from the attacking beyblade, making a U- turn, ramming up against the attacker. Tyson's beyblade seemed to about jerk away but Keisuke's beyblade again rammed back up, sending the opponent's beyblade soaring into the air and the gravity pulled it back down again, wobbling uncontrollably.  
  
"Ah! DRAGOON!!" Tyson cried.  
  
"That-that was unexpected!" Kenny stated in shock.  
  
"As the saying goes, expect the unexpected, amateurs" Keisuke said. "And the winner is..."  
  
Tyson's beyblade stopped spinning and dropped, rocking side to side. Keisuke's beyblade still spinning strong like it was just launched a second ago. She called her beyblade back and it does so. Tyson retrieved his Dragoon, trembling.  
  
"....I" Keisuke finished with a triumphed smirk. "That battle was amusing for my taste. Expected so high of a World Champion but obtained so low."  
  
"Why did you do what you did?!" Kenny demanded clutching his laptop. "And WHO are you?!"  
  
"Hey, Chief! Easy on the drives!" Dizzi complained from within the laptop.  
  
"My name is Keisuke Kashiwagi" Keisuke introduced herself. "I was only testing him to see if he is worthy."  
  
"Worthy for what?!" Tyson asked, grasping Dragoon tightly.  
  
"To see if he is on the standards that I expected to enter Tokyo's Duo Tournament" Keisuke explained. "He is pretty much on the standards of a middle ranking amateur. Anyways, the Tournament will be a two team battle instead of a five team. You, the BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Starz and the Demolition boys will be participating in it. So I highly suggest you choose a partner that can teach you defense, Tyson since you obviously lack in that department."  
  
"I AM NOT AN AMATEUR!" Tyson shouted. "AND I WILL WIN THAT TOURNAMENT!"  
  
"You are an amateur" Keisuke stated. "Win the tournament, under my specialty? I think not since I'm in it with my partner."  
  
"What's the prize?" Kenny cautiously asked.  
  
"Be there and you will see" Keisuke replied as she stuffed her beyblade and launcher within her teal jacket. "The tournament will be held in exactly 3 months from now. Train all you need and I will see you there."  
  
Keisuke waved dismissively with her right hand, leaping off the wall and onto the streets. -Amateurs. They don't know what hit them until the very last moment.-  
  
The on lookers oohed and awwed, and then looked to Tyson and Kenny, expecting them to say something.  
  
"He's powerful..."Tyson softly said, "Now I'm not so sure if I could win that Tournament."  
  
"Actually, Tyson, he's a SHE" Kenny corrected. "And you CAN win the tournament if you work hard enough!"  
  
"He's a SHE?!" Tyson and the crowd exclaimed in unison. "But she's wearing KAI'S school uniform! That's an ALL BOYS' PRIVATE SCHOOL if you didn't know!"  
  
"I know." Kenny nodded. "But that makes it all the more suspicious of her, attending an all boy's school. I probably think she attended so she can beybattle with Kai as well."  
  
"I just hoped he didn't lose to that creepy girl" Tyson hoped with a sigh.  
  
"Just forget about it Tyson" Kenny urged. "Let's go to your place since I think I collected enough data on that Keisuke Kashiwagi."  
  
"Yeah, good idea, Chief" Tyson nodded. "Later guys!"  
  
"Yeah, good luck, Tyson!" One of the boys wished well as the crowd slowly departed.  
  
~TYSON'S PLACE~  
  
"Wow......"Tyson awed as he looked on with Kenny with Dizzi replaying the beybattle with Luminous.  
  
"It seems to me that her bit beast, Luminous, I recall, did all those attack with surprising ease and precision" Kenny concluded, "while you on the other hand, handle it like you were blading with Tala and Kai mixed together or something close to that."  
  
"Wha.....Did I look THAT bad???" Tyson asked blinking at Kenny.  
  
"Well what am I SUPPOSE to think?" Kenny retorted, staring at the boy. He then turned his attention back to his laptop. "Anyways, I think we got more than we bargain for, Tyson."  
  
"Whaddaya mean?" Tyson question, dumbfounded at the moment.  
  
The boy with glasses sighed, incredulous to know that Tyson was THIS dense. Kenny pointed to the file on the screen, "Remember the last attack you did on her?" Tyson nodded. "Good. Dizzi can you make a close up shot of her bit beast and Tyson's?"  
  
"Sure thing, Chief!" Dizzi chirped. The laptop whirred for a moment and another file showed up. "Done."  
  
"Okay, what did she say, 'Recoil and tail it'?" Kenny racked his memory and then confirmed it. "Yes, I think that is right. Alright, she called Luminous to recoil-"  
  
"What does 'recoil' mean???" Tyson interrupted, blinking innocently.  
  
"Recoil means an act or instant to retreat for the time being" Kenny explained, trying to make sure that Tyson could comprehend it.  
  
"Oh...I knew that" Tyson grinned goofily.  
  
"TYSON!" Kenny exclaimed with exasperation. He then cleared his throat and then continued on, "Keisuke called Luminous to recoil, which could only mean that she was waiting for the moment to strike you unexpectedly. Mostly like to your vurnable spot. And then we see here," Kenny clicked on to another file, showing when the white dragon intercepted the blue dragon, playing it. "She did do that." Kenny felt something was wrong. He turned to face Tyson but found that he was....  
  
"ZZzzzzZZ.............Food........."  
  
"TYSON!!" Kenny shouted. He had to restrain himself to whack his laptop across Tyson's face and if possible get some sense into him. "WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"  
  
"Five more minutes please.........?"  
  
"TTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz................"  
  
"I'M OUT OF HERE!" Kenny got up and carried his laptop. Putting his shoes and out the door he went, storming to his house, muttering about Tyson's obnoxious attitude.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: YAY!!! Fourth chappie done!  
  
Daisuke: Now for the encouragement credits!  
  
To AquaRika: Yeah! I put up the next chappie!! It here!!!  
  
To Lindzs: (Did I spell that right?): YAY, I'm on a favorite! ^_^ Well, I can't say for sure what's gonna happen to Kai! Or to Voltaire for that matter! It'll be a BIG surprise! Well, in my opinion! ^_~  
  
To Admiral2: Yeah, Daisuke's funny! He reminds me of my silly side to! And, yes I will ALWAYS update!  
  
Keisuke: Okay, we got that done. Now what?  
  
MK: Uh........Dunno. Daisuke, do something.  
  
Daisuke: Why me???  
  
Keisuke: You are always hyper.......  
  
Rei: Yeah........True.  
  
Kai: .........  
  
Max: Uh..................hi?  
  
Tyson: I'M HUNGRY!  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!  
  
MK: You are ALWAYS hungry!  
  
Rei: Who are Ken and Lyosuke anyway?  
  
Max: Yeah, who ARE they?  
  
Daisuke: Now that you've mention it.......  
  
MK: Oh they will appear sooner or later.  
  
Keisuke: More like LATER.  
  
MK: SOME encouragement!  
  
Tyson: What's up with the 'suke'?? First it's Daisuke, Keisuke, now LYOSUKE?!  
  
Kai: Will you shut up, Tyson?  
  
Tyson: NO way, Mr. Sourpuss!  
  
Kai: I'm gonna-!  
  
MK: OKAY! NO VIOLENCE! REMEMBER RATED G!  
  
Keisuke: I thought you were gonna make it higher?  
  
Rei + Max: Yeah, weren't you planning to?  
  
Kai: ^______^ *grins*  
  
MK: Uh...probably later in the chapters. Why ask it?  
  
Kai: Because I will be happy for once.  
  
Rei: *coughs* HowaboutyouandTeriinTheTaiwanTournament? *coughs*  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Kai: WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP?!  
  
Rei: To prove that you are not happy just once.  
  
Max: Go Rei!  
  
Tyson: YEAH!  
  
Keisuke: Uh............  
  
Daisuke: ...........^_^U  
  
Kai: YOU DON'T HAVE TO MENTION THAT, REI! CAUSE MK AND AQUARIKA ARE GONNA- MMPH! *MK covers Kai's mouth*  
  
MK: Eheheh ^_^U Nothing nothing!  
  
Rei: O_o What? What's MK and AquaRika gonna do?  
  
Everyone else except Kai: Yeah, WHAT?  
  
MK: NOTHING! It's mostly AquaRika's idea.........  
  
Kai: But you wanted-!  
  
MK: OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! If you wanna find out, you just have to read AquaRika's fic to know what's going on with Rei! Story: The Taiwan Tournament. It COOL, VERY COOL!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Keisuke: OKAY, back to the things at hand.  
  
Daisuke: MK, what's the next chapter title?  
  
MK: Uh.........Dunno.  
  
Everyone: *Anime fall down*  
  
MK: ^_^U Uh.....I'll think of it when I write the story tomorrow morning! Then I'll post it up the very next day!  
  
Everyone except Kai who's -_-: LATER! 


	5. Daisuke!

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Err....um......It's in the beginning if you haven't noticed. ^_^;;  
  
NOTE: **FLASHBACKS/EARLIER/TIME** -THOUGHTS- ~PLACE~ (ADDED COMMENTS)  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Keisuke surely did have some fun with Tyson! ^_^ And Daisuke's on his next stop: AMERICA! But before that...We're gonna see what the heck happened when he stayed over Rei's place! I know you guys are itching to see about meeting up with Max but don't you readers wonder what the heck happened that night??? ............CAUSE I DO! ^_^;;  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## C H A P T E R F I V E ##  
  
// D A I S U K E ! \\  
  
**A FEW DAYS BEFORE BUT EARLY EVENING**  
  
~WHEREVER REI RESIDES IN CHINA~  
  
~REI'S LIVING ROOM~  
  
The black haired boy had a spacey living room, consisting of wooden floors, a coffee table in the middle, a couch infront to the table, and a porch off to the front. A beautiful light blue vase with decorative designs stood off to the front side, on a tabletop covered in a white linen fabric.  
  
The light blue haired boy ran around Rei's home, asking questions that seem to be non-understandable even if it was recorded and played slowly.  
  
Rei looked on, having a major sweatdrop but then was overcome with worry when Daisuke almost knocked over a priceless vase. The Chinese boy dived to catch it but Daisuke had already done so, putting it back to its correct place.  
  
"What's up?" Daisuke asked as he looked below him, finding Rei sighing with relief.  
  
"Don't do that, Daisuke!" Rei exclaimed as he sat up in an Indian-style, propping both hands on their respective knees. "That's a family heirloom!"  
  
"Ah, don't worry!" Daisuke assured with one of his silly grin that seems to be uncomforting. "It's not like I'll BREAK anything!"  
  
"That's what I'm worried about" Rei said quietly as he got up and dusted himself. "Be more controlling of yourself, Daisuke."  
  
"Yeah, I know" Daisuke waved his left hand dismissively as he continued on touring.  
  
Rei followed closely behind, making sure he does nothing funny.  
  
~KITCHEN~  
  
The kitchen was very simple. A sink that over looks his mini garden in the back, a round about counter running along the white wall, a stove across the sink and a fridge on the left of the stove. A kitchen table beside another porch, doors slightly ajar.  
  
"You live a simple life, Rei!" Daisuke exclaimed as he popped his head in the fridge. "Hmm...I could whip up something...." He mumbled softly as he scanned the fridge's contents.  
  
"What....?" Rei blinked and hovered over Daisuke's right shoulder. "You mean, YOU'RE making dinner??"  
  
Daisuke shifted his head to look at Rei and grinned, "If you allow me too! It won't take much of your food, though!"  
  
Rei took a step back and sighed. "Just don't burn the place down. Anyways, I still have to show you your room."  
  
"Yup!" Daisuke closed the fridge door and grinned broadly. "Lead the way!"  
  
~GUEST ROOM~  
  
The guest room was simple as well, having a simply made bed on the right when you enter, a dresser with a built in mirror in the center, and another porch on the left. The walls were lotus colored.  
  
Daisuke pranced over to the bed, plopped down on it, sliding off his duffle strap, dropping it to the floor, and grinned like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"So can I get started, Rei?" Daisuke asked as he took off his sleeveless white hoodless cloak and laid it at the end of the bed. He then rolled up his teal turtleneck shirt, getting ready.  
  
Rei pondered for awhile and nodded, "Whenever you-"  
  
The anxious boy left before Rei could even finish his sentence. He blinked once, letting the action register and then reacted.  
  
"That boy has a short patience!" Rei stated as he left the guest room, planning check on Daisuke.  
  
~KITCHEN~  
  
The Chinese boy blinked right after Daisuke had shooed him out of his own kitchen.  
  
"What's the big idea??" Rei demanded an answer.  
  
"It's only fair! I'm returning the favor!" Daisuke grinned as he searched around the kitchen for bowls and such.  
  
"What...favor?" Rei finally asked, at lost as he settle down on the couch. "Only fair?  
  
"You scolded my about the vase so I'm returning it and letting me stay here for a night, of course!" Daisuke replied with exasperation. "Forgotten already, Rei??"  
  
"Oh, yeah...."  
  
CLUNK! CLUNK! CLUNK!  
  
"What was that?!" Rei asked concerned as he jumped up from the sofa. "Daisuke?"  
  
Daisuke popped his head out the door way, holding up a butcher knife in his right hand.  
  
"Hehe" Daisuke grinned, moving his wrist that held the knife, slightly.  
  
Rei went wide-eyed with a sweatdrop, unsure if he did the right thing to let the boy make dinner.  
  
"That was only the wood cutter board being banged by this butcher knife!" Daisuke explained. He then popped his head back into the kitchen.  
  
"Ehehehe......."Rei's dry laughter died as soon as the cooker popped his head back in. The Chinese boy slouched on the couch with a sigh as he rested his left hand over his eyes, expecting the place to burn to a crisp. (Some trust, Rei! Rei: I don't know the kid that well! Daisuke: I'm not a kid!!)  
  
**30 MINUTES LATER**  
  
His stomach rumbled in hunger as Rei waited whenever Daisuke was done. All he was doing was staring out in the porch and taking short naps for the half past hour.  
  
The boy popped his head out once more, this time no butcher knife, and announced, "Dinner's ready!!"  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" Rei once again jumped from the sofa and strolled quickly to the kitchen.  
  
"Viola, dinner is served!" Daisuke jerked his left hand outward to the kitchen table with two bowls, two pair of chopsticks, two spoons (Asian style) and optional adding ingredients.  
  
"What did you make??" Rei questioned as he seated himself on the right, blinking away at the preparation.  
  
"It's hot noodle!" Daisuke answered, sitting down next to Rei. "Squeeze a cut lime, add some Hosin Sauce and maybe the spicy sauce to your own taste buds!"  
  
"I don't recall having any Hosin Sauce or the spicy one....." Rei said as he squeezed a cut lime into the bowl, a spoonful of the brownish-black Hosin sauce and little bit of the spicy sauce.  
  
"'Cause you don't" said Daisuke as he did the same but adding a spoon and a half of Hosin Sauce, half a spoon of the spicy sauce. "I bought some along just in case!" He picked up his pair of wooden chopsticks and the spoon, stirred the bowl's content to mix it up evenly.  
  
"O....kay." Rei did the same and took the first bite. He blinked several times, amazed at how tasty the noodle was. "Wow, this is delicious, Daisuke!"  
  
"It should be!" Daisuke grinned as he drank the liquid and then munched on the noodle.  
  
-And I thought he'd burned the house down!- Rei grinned equally and continued on eating with great enthusiasm.  
  
**10 MINUTES LATER**  
  
"You gotta show me how you made that Daisuke!" Rei urged as he helped putting the bowls in the sink.  
  
"Sure whenever!" Daisuke grinned and turned the water on, planning to clean it.  
  
"Oh, I'll do that" Rei offered.  
  
"Alright, then." The boy nodded and Rei took his place.  
  
Daisuke moved aside collecting his two sauces and placed it in one of the cabinets.  
  
"You're giving me those?" Rei asked as he heard a nearby cabinet closed shut.  
  
"Yeah, since you will probably be needing it" Daisuke smirked gleefully, taking a washcloth from the kitchen counter and cleaned the kitchen table in a circular motion.  
  
"Yeah..." Rei agreed as he finished washing the dishes. -It's hard to believe a kid like him possess a powerful bit beast...-  
  
**A FEW HOURS LATER**  
  
~IN REI'S ROOM~  
  
He plopped on the bed, arms and legs sprawled apart, with a sigh of relief. After a few moments of rest, Rei sat up, already in deep thinking.  
  
-Daisuke is a strange kid......- Rei turned his head to the left, a wall there but on the other side is the guest room where Daisuke is at. -Isn't HE supposes to be my enemy? But instead he is my odd friend. I dunno if he regards me the same way though.....Might as well think him of whatever he thinks of me.- He shook his head and smirked. -He IS a good cooker like I am. I just hope we don't have to go against each other in the Tournament. Daisuke will beat me for sure. But then, I can always train with the White Tigers. However they aren't even as half as high as Daisuke's ranking, or so he says.- Rei fell back on the bed, exhausted all of a sudden. -So much to think about. I might as well head back to Japan to train with Tyson and the others. Speaking of them, I wonder how they're doing?- (That's a lot to think about don't you agree?)  
  
After a while, Rei fell asleep in the same position he plopped himself onto the bed.  
  
~IN DAISUKE'S GUEST ROOM~  
  
Daisuke dumped himself forward on the bed, already closing his eyes with a wide grin.  
  
-Rei's not bad as bad as he seems to be!- Daisuke flopped onto his back, staring up at the white ceiling, with a rather distant brown eyes. -I shouldn't be so friendly to him....Master Voltaire and Sir Ken wouldn't be too pleased if they found out. Neither will Keisuke.....This friendship will only cause me trouble when the Duo Tournament arrives. And I know for certain if Master Voltaire or Sir Ken found out, they'd replace me with......- He jerked a pillow from under his head and rammed it on his face, blocking out the moonlight that peered in through the porch doors. -...HIM. ARGH!! I hate HIM! He's the main reason why Keisuke and I are wrapped up in this! If he and Sir Ken didn't found us, I think me and my sis would have a great life. Not a gloom and doom one like Keisuke turned out to be! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM! HIM! HIM!- Daisuke shook the pillow off his face and flung it hard across the room.  
  
THUD!  
  
He sat up and sighed, surprised at his own actions and then glared deathly at the floor. Daisuke dropped back onto the bed and heaved a sigh of weariness. He tugged the light blanket beneath him and covered himself up, slowly drifting off to sleep. -I'll deal whatever I have to do later. Right now..............Sleep is the best thing for me.- (Maybe this is more that Rei's thinking....)  
  
~REI'S ROOM~  
  
THUD!  
  
He cracked open his red-brown eyes, wondering what had caused that muffled sound.  
  
-Daisuke must've fallen out of bed in his sleep......- Rei concluded mentally. -Hope he's alright.-  
  
Rei then closed his heavy eye lids, falling back to sleep again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Daisuke: *Waves banner that says CHAPTER 5 IS POSTED* YA----------------- AY!!  
  
MK: ^_^;;  
  
Keisuke: Who's HIM?  
  
Rei: ......Didn't I ask THAT on the LAST chapter?  
  
Max: So he's finally being revealed.  
  
Tyson: Whoever that is.  
  
MK: In a few more chapters!  
  
Max + Tyson: Uh-huh. Sure.  
  
Kenny: He must've made a big impact in Daisuke's and Keisuke's past life.  
  
MK: Possibly.......  
  
Daisuke + Keisuke: POSSIBLY?! YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!  
  
Kai: She's writing this off the top of her head.  
  
MK: YUP. With the plot for every chapter and the series in mind of course!  
  
Rei: Ri---------------------ight.  
  
Tyson: *Reads where the part of the hot noodle* FO---------OD!  
  
Daisuke: I know I love food and all, you readers know that right? But I think Tyson went the line that says....oh 'CRAZED'?!  
  
Everyone except Tyson: Yeah.  
  
Tyson: I AM NOT CRAZED ABOUT FOOD. =O  
  
Kai: Really? I'll prove it with witnesses with back-ups. ^-^  
  
Tyson: BRING. IT. ON.  
  
Kai: *Whistles and every anime characters that had seen Tyson eating more than a normal kid AND authors/authoresses who wrote about him stuffing his face with food, arrives in a flash* I brought it on.  
  
Everyone: O.o;;  
  
Tyson: WH-------------AT?! YOU MEAN EVERYONE YOU BROUGHT THINKS I AM?!  
  
Kai: Yeah.  
  
Everyone except Tyson: GO KAI!  
  
Kai: ^_^  
  
MK: I should give Kai more credits than usual....  
  
Everyone except Kai who's ^_^: HEY!  
  
Keisuke: Anyways, what's the next chapter title?  
  
MK: Weren't you paying attention to Kai????  
  
Keisuke: No.  
  
Kai: -_-  
  
Daisuke: ^_^  
  
Keisuke: Answer.  
  
MK: No, none at the moment! =3  
  
Everyone: Figures.  
  
MK: Uh....Expect the sixth chapter up by this Friday! ^_^  
  
Everyone: NNNNNNNNOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Daisuke: Why aren't you giving us a week off?  
  
The rest: He speaks for all of us!  
  
MK: The readers demand to read more of you guys!  
  
Everyone: Right............  
  
Mk: Okies, bye bye everyone! R&R!!  
  
Everyone: Later!  
  
Tyson: I AM NOT FOOD CRAZED!!! IS EVERYONE IN BOTH WORLDS THINKS I AM?!  
  
Everyone: Yeah. ^_^  
  
Tyson: Dammit. -_- *Tries to glare but makes everyone laugh* 


	6. Just Another Day Or Is It?

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
DISCLAIMERS: GO ALL THE WAY BACK TO CHAPTER ONE AND TWO AND YOU SHALL KNOW. To those who knows....Here's a cookie! ^_^ *Hands it out*  
  
NOTE: **FLASHBACKS/EARLIER/TIME** -THOUGHTS- ~PLACE~ (ADDED COMMENTS IF THERE IS ANY)  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Okay, now we all know what had happened with Daisuke over Rei's place. Only 9 more days until the twins reunite and report to their superior! And 3 months until Tokyo Duo Tournament! Eh? What's that? You wanna know about the twin's past? OH, JUST HOLD YOUR HORSES! It'll arrive in a few more chapters! Don't worry! For now, let's get back to our distant but moody girl, Keisuke!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## C H A P T E R S I X ##  
  
// J U S T A N O T H E R D A Y O R IS IT ? \\  
  
**2 DAYS LATER (SATURDAY)**  
  
**EARLY AFTERNOON**  
  
~IN KEISUKE'S CONDO~  
  
~LIVING ROOM~  
  
Keisuke clicked through the channels with the remote control apparently bored.  
  
"Nothing interesting...." She switched the TV off and stood up from the comfy sofa. Keisuke tossed the remote on the oak coffee table and then stretched. "Daisuke isn't here to train with...Might as well go train with amateurs."  
  
She was about to leave the living room until a digital beeping was heard in the kitchen, indicating a vid-phone call.  
  
"Wonder who it is?" Keisuke wondered aloud as she approached the white vid- phone. She then lightly tapped a dark blue button near the lower right and the vid-screen clicked on, revealing the vid-caller.  
  
The man was in his late 20's, looking surprisingly young, dark brown crew cut hair, fair complexion, cold navy blue eyes with slim rectangular glasses, seemingly muscular even though wearing a white lab coat, and a black mock turtleneck could only be seen.  
  
SHIING!  
  
"Good afternoon, Keisuke" greeted the man with his fingers laced together, resting on the table.  
  
"Afternoon, Ken" greeted Keisuke, folding her arms.  
  
"Have anything unusual to report?" Ken asked.  
  
"No, not exactly" Keisuke replied.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Keisuke sighed with a roll of her brown eyes. "Everything is fine. I'll report anything unusual."  
  
Ken chuckled lightly and remarked, "You are starting to sound like that traitor, Kai."  
  
"Why compare me to him?" Keisuke retorted with a half-hearted glare. "Just get to the point."  
  
Ken smirked with amusement and nodded. "From reports that I have been getting from, your twin, Daisuke, have seemingly befriended a BladeBreakers in China."  
  
-Rei...- Keisuke slightly twitched from the report. "Are you positive that it is my twin brother?"  
  
"We have clarified it that he is in fact your twin brother" Ken responded, like he was enjoying this. "If I continue getting reports I shall have to report this is to Master Voltaire. He shall decide whenever to replace your friendly brother for another partner."  
  
She held her breath in hearing the last sentence. "I will make sure he does nothing more than to achieve his mission. I would assume he is in an airplane, heading to America, at this moment."  
  
Ken nodded and said, "I will see to it, Keisuke."  
  
"Yeah, anything else you need to inform me upon?"  
  
"No that is all. Report back in exactly a week from now" Ken instructed. "If early, it'd be wonderful."  
  
BEEEEEEEP!  
  
The vid-screen clicked off as Keisuke tapped the same button again, rather aggressively. She planted her right hand on the wall, next to the vid- screen, head casted downward as her thin wrapped ponytail drooped to the front with her left hand on her forehead. Keisuke the turned around, both arms to her side as she deeply sighed, her ponytail flailed around back to her back.  
  
-Daisuke, you knew the consequences if you befriended our enemy.- She shook her head and walked to her room.  
  
~KEISUKE'S ROOM~  
  
She sat down on the cushion chair, waking up her black laptop and connecting to the Internet. Keisuke needed to contact her brother informing him through a secure line that she herself had made so no one can hack into. Even if the hacker miraculously did manage to go through, they still had to deal with her fast reflexes of sending viruses real swift.  
  
"Ah!" Keisuke finally contacted Daisuke through a secured Instant Messaging.  
  
Here's their conversation:  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: Daisuke?  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: yo wats up?  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: Ken vid-phoned me. He's getting reports saying that you are friends with a BladeBreakers. I assume it's Rei?  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: WHAT?!!........i thot so....yeah.  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: Daisuke!! You know the consequences if you do that!  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: ish not like I planned it, kei!  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: Yeah, I know. Just be careful. But you ARE on an airplane right??  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: I know I know. Im careful. Yeah I am. Talkin to you on the laptop you gave me. Never thot id use it beside playin games....and checkin mai emails.  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: You have exactly 1 week left, Dai. Better test Max once you get there.  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: I know I know. Man youre soundin like lyosuke.  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: Shut up. Don't compare me to him.  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: oi, gots to head out. Already arrivin in America. Ttyl.  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: Oh, okay. Eh? 'ttyl'?  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: talk to you later. Work on your computer lang, kei!  
  
KEIxLUMINOUS: Whatever. I know HTML and such but not this. Work on your grammars and check spellings, Daisuke.  
  
DAIxSHADOWS: eh? I didn't read that. GOTTA GO! LATER!  
  
KEIxLLUMINOUS: DAISUKE!!!  
  
An error log popped up, saying DAIxSHADOWS is not available. Keisuke logged off AIM and slouch back into the chair. She was about to doze off into space until an annoying digital beep came from her laptop. The girl quickly sat up and realized that her laptop was being hacked!  
  
"Oh, so you wanna play games, eh?" Keisuke questioned the hacker but knew that the person cannot hear it.  
  
Reflexes as quick as the eye can blink; she sends various viruses to the hacker, seemingly to enjoy this.  
  
~HACKER'S PLACE (WHEREVER THAT IS)~  
  
"She's quite the feisty one" the hacker commented thoughtfully. "I guessed I trained her a bit too well."  
  
The hacker's computer beeped frequently, informing the person that the computer will crash and all memory will be lost.  
  
"WHAT?!" The hacker hunched over the keyboard, trying to override it but failed to since Keisuke's viruses were far powerful and dangerous. The hacker quickly jerked the phone line out in hoping it had stopped but it didn't.  
  
"She's quicker than she lets on!" The person just watched in horror as the computer crashed in a matter of seconds. Turning the computer off and swinging the chair around, the figure glowering disdainfully.  
  
"Her secure lines are truly secure" The hacker remarked, placing a hand rubbing the chin. "It even took ME awhile to hack through it....That girl will be a great threat if she betrays us. I will make sure she does not. She's too valuable to the BioVolt, more valuable than her twin brother."  
  
~KEISUKE'S ROOM~  
  
"Got you" Keisuke smirked once the line was disconnected. "I guess I was too much for you."  
  
She then felt a cold tingle shivering down her spines.  
  
-What was that?- Keisuke looked around and noticed that her bedroom was at a cool temperature. -That wasn't a good sensation for me. Not at all.- Keisuke glanced at the blue eerie screen, unsure if her instinct was correct. She wanted to doubt it, though. -Everytime I get this feelings, it's usual correct or a bit off mark.-  
  
"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Daisuke."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Daisuke: DOES IT?  
  
MK: Does it what?  
  
Keisuke:........  
  
MK: Oh, uh you'll just have to wait!  
  
Daisuke: I HATE THAT!  
  
Kai: When will I be appearing?  
  
Max: Yeah!  
  
Tyson: I WANT A RE-MATCH!  
  
Rei: Uh....  
  
MK: Kai-The BladeBreakers, All Starz, White Tigers and Demolition Boys will show up. And no rematch, Tyson.  
  
Everyone: WHEN?!  
  
Tyson: NO FAIR!  
  
MK: Um......Since the next chapter is on Daisuke and Max-  
  
Daisuke + Max: YAY!!!!!!  
  
MK: T_T Like I was saying, the chapter after that will be, yeah, and probably the chapter after that will be, yeah.  
  
Everyone: HUH?  
  
MK: Ehehe, you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Daisuke: Like on Sunday?  
  
MK: No. Monday. Writing on Sunday, a day off on Saturday.  
  
Everyone: ONLY ONE LOUSY DAY OF A DAY OFF?!  
  
MK: Be grateful!  
  
Everyone: Fine.  
  
MK: Expect Chapter 7 on Monday! It's not going to be a long wait! Bye bye!  
  
Everyone:.................YA---------AY! SATURDAY OFF! SEE YA MONDAY!  
  
MK: Eheheh......^_^;; 


	7. Unexpected Encounters

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: GUYS! DO YOUR THING!  
  
Kai: She.  
  
Rei: Doesn't.  
  
Tyson: Own.  
  
Max: Beyblade.  
  
Kenny: But.  
  
Daisuke: She owns me.  
  
Keisuke: And me.  
  
MK: When I take over the Anime World, I'll own Beyblade!  
  
BladeBreakers: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WE HAD ENOUGH OF HER TORTURE!!  
  
Daisuke: If MK did, she'll FORCE Voltaire to go to a Retirement Home and murder the old guy in his sleep.  
  
Rei: That's just downright disturbing.  
  
MK: ^_^ I know.  
  
Rei: -_-U  
  
Keisuke: And FORCE Boris to Anger Management and then make him go crazy.  
  
Kai: YES! ^_^  
  
Tyson: But if you murder Voltaire, there won't be a story!  
  
Rei: She said IF she took over the ANIME WORLD, Tyson.  
  
Max: You are slow, Tyson my man.  
  
Tyson: Er........  
  
MK: Forgot to mention! I don't Teri and Yayori! They are from the Taiwan Tournament created by AquaRika! OHOHOHO!!!  
  
Everyone: ????  
  
MK: -_-;; Read it! It's cool!  
  
NOTE: You already know. I'm too lazy to write it since it's a Sunday....^_^;; Here's a Pixie Stick if you remember! *Hands it out* I'm so generous today! Oh and I forgot to mention the Majestics! How could I have forgotten?! Oh wait......I know why. Because I don't know. ^_^;;  
  
Everyone: Uh-huh......~_~;;  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
It looks like Keisuke just encountered a hacker who seems to have taught her, her computer skills! I wonder who could it be? Ehehehe. ANYWAYS, Daisuke's on his second and last stop! AMERICA! I just hope he knows his way around........He has a tendency to get lost quite easily.....Like in CHINA for example.....^_^U Daisuke: I DO NOT!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## C H A P T E R S E V E N ##  
  
// U N E X P E C T E D E N C O U N T E R \\  
  
**SAME DAY DAISUKE TALKED TO KEISUKE (SATURDAY)**  
  
~AIRPORT WHERE MAX IS CLOSES TO (LIKE I KNOW WHERE MAX LIVE!)  
  
"WOW!" Daisuke awed when he took a step out of the airport building. "America sure has busy people!"  
  
The city was crowded, automobiles driving to their destination as well as walkers and bicyclers. Tall sky scrapers seemed to reach the Heavens while small stores resemble homes. The sky was clear with a few clouds rolling along lazily while the sun was beaming brightly.  
  
He inhaled deeply but then coughed because of the excessive smog from the automobiles.  
  
"Busy people polluting the air" Daisuke corrected himself, making a face which caught a few attentions from by passers. He looked at them, "What?" The people would then shake their heads and continued on, mumbling some words of disgrace to the traveling boy. He would then retaliate by sticking his tongue out when their backs were turned, showing his immature side. "Some nerve!"  
  
Daisuke then realized that the Tate's family revolved around beyblade.  
  
"The BBA!" He smacked his forehead, surprised at his own stupidity. "But where??"  
  
The confused boy looked around for a place to sit, planning to use the laptop. Finding an outdoor café, Daisuke strolled over while skipping a bit. He then accidentally bumped into someone, dropping the laptop which quickly broke.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Both of them fell on their bottoms with pained expressions.  
  
"Ow..." Daisuke slowly got up, rubbing his sore bottom. He then looked up, realizing who he had just bumped into. A girl. -Oh for god's sake! Why a girl?!- "I'm sorry!" Daisuke apologized as he offered his right hand.  
  
"It's alright" The girl accepted the apology and grasped the offered hand. She stood up and dusted herself. "It looked like you were going somewhere important."  
  
The girl was about 15 year of age, having light blue hair reaching to her hips with a white head scarf, sparkling green eyes, hinting on the emerald side, fair skin, wearing a light grey Chinese style shirt embroidered with a silverfish-blue dragon in an strike position, low-rise denim capris jeans and white high heels. (Don't ask why. AquaRika said that in the description. Don't blame me, blame her. ^_^;;)  
  
"Ah, no, not really" He admitted while scratching the back of his head. -She looks awfully familiar...- He then noticed the busted laptop on the concrete ground in the corner of his eyes. "Aw! My laptop is broken!" He bent down to pick it, seeing circuits hanging over the edge with the screen broken in.  
  
"I can have a friend of mine to help you fix it up" She offered with a gentle smile. "My name is Teri Chang."  
  
Daisuke eyes widen. "Teri Chang? The ELITE Beyblader?!"  
  
Teri smiled as she waved both her hands up and down. "No need to say it aloud, now."  
  
"Oh, sorry..."Daisuke grinned goofily as he shifts his strap. "The name's Daisuke Kashiwagi. Never mind about the laptop." He grinned again.  
  
"But it looked like you-"  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it" The boy waved his left hand dismissively. "All I wanna do is to fine Max Tate."  
  
"Alright" Teri nodded. She then questioned, "Why do you need to meet Max?"  
  
"Oh, business" Daisuke replied with a broad grin. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Sure" Teri nodded. -He sure is a strange boy. I have to keep an eye on him though since something seems fishy here...-  
  
~IN A BLACK LIMO~  
  
"A limo?" Daisuke frequently blinked. "Why this?"  
  
"It's more reliable" Teri answered with a smile.  
  
"Oh, okay." He nodded. "So what brings you here to America?"  
  
"Oh I'm here with a friend of mine, vacationing sort of" Teri replied.  
  
"Great place to choose!" Daisuke complimented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob!"  
  
~BBA PLACE~  
  
-This place is similar to those in BioVolt. But BioVolt has already exceeded farther than this BBA.- Daisuke glances around the technology with a false amazement on his features. -I have to find Max.-  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Teri asked as she turned her head around, facing Daisuke who's on her right.  
  
"Yes, definitely!" Daisuke nodded vigorously.  
  
A familiar blonde boy came running and waving at the same time, down the hall infront of them.  
  
"TTTEEERRRIII!!"  
  
"Oh, hi Max!" Teri waved as the blonde boy approached with great energy.  
  
Max skidded to halt infront of Teri who sweat dropped as she smiled.  
  
"It seems you have a guest!" Max stated with a wide smile. "Hi!"  
  
"Hello!" Daisuke greeted with equal enthusiasm. "I'm Daisuke!"  
  
"Daisuke says he has business with you, Max" Teri said.  
  
"He does??" Max blinked at Daisuke, wondering what it is. "What is it?"  
  
Daisuke rummaged through his duffle bad, retrieving his beyblade and black and red launcher, already hooked up, showing it to Max. "A beybattle."  
  
"WHAT?!" Max and Teri both exclaimed in unison.  
  
"What?" Daisuke blinked. "Doesn't everyone try to beybattle you?"  
  
"I guess but only a few had though" Max admitted but then smiled. "I'd love to beybattle you, Daisuke!"  
  
"Alright!" Daisuke through a triumphed fist into the air with the free hand. "Let's do it!"  
  
A woman in a white lab coat with similar features to Max came up beside him.  
  
"Do I hear a beybattle?" The woman smiled.  
  
"Sure do, mom!" Max replied with a big smile. "Daisuke this is my mom, Judy Tate, head director of this BBA!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Tate!" Daisuke greeted as he offered his hand for a shake.  
  
"Likewise" Judy smiled and grasped the offering hand, shaking it. "Do you mind if I take data on you while you beybattle with Maxie?"  
  
"No not at all" Daisuke grinned and then nodded, "...if you can. Anyways, where's the bey-stadium?"  
  
"Oh, uh, down that way" Max pointed down the hallway he came. "I'll meet you up in there."  
  
"Yup!" Daisuke hurried down the hallway, opening the door and entered it.  
  
"'If you can?'" Teri repeated, bewildered. "What does he mean by that?"  
  
"He probably means we might not be able to capture his data while beybattling" Judy said softly. "He must posses a bit beast quite powerful....."  
  
"That's impossible" Max countered. "Tyson has one of the strongest bit beasts in the world."  
  
"Be careful, Max" Teri warned. "I think this beybattle is more than a friendly match."  
  
"I'll record the battle" Judy offered. "Then maybe we can dig something up."  
  
"Alright, I will" Max nodded. "See you."  
  
Max waved and hurried off to meet up with Daisuke in the stadium.  
  
~Stadium~  
  
"What took you?" Daisuke asked as he got ready in his launching position.  
  
"Oh, I was looking for my blade" Max lied while scratching the back of his head. "Mom wanted to do some stuff on it."  
  
"Oh, I see" Daisuke nodded. "Well, let's get to it!"  
  
"Don't think I'd go easy on you!" Max got ready into his launching position as well.  
  
"I don't expect you to" Daisuke smirked.  
  
"Okay, bladers in your position!" Judy instructed over the loudspeaker from up above. "3...2...1 LET IT RIP!"  
  
Instantly, the two bladers launched their beyblades into the blue stadium, circling each other around the outer edge.  
  
"I hope Max can handle it" Teri wished as she looked on from above, next to Judy. "Daisuke knows more than he lets on."  
  
"Yes, I know" Judy nodded. She turned around to the crew. "Record data and information on blader Daisuke."  
  
"Yes' am!"  
  
"Show me what you got, Daisuke!" Max challenged as he glanced at his opponent.  
  
"Oh, I will!" Daisuke nodded with a grin. "Shadows come out and play!"  
  
Shadows emerged from the black beyblade's seal, gleaming crimson red eyes glinted in the light while its massive black dragon body took flight, glowing with red and black aura while white outlined its body.  
  
"You have a BIT BEAST?!" Max exclaimed. -No wonder why he said, 'if you can'!- "Draciel!"  
  
The purple seal-like animal arose from its sleep, swinging its claws around as it roared. Light purple aura surrounded its body like crashing waves forming, daring to become a tsunami.  
  
"Let's try a new technique, Shadows!" Daisuke grinned.  
  
Shadows roared as it bobbed its head up and down in agreement.  
  
"Chaos of Total Destruction!"  
  
The black dragon roared as it flapped wings, causing a gust forming around the bey-stadium, getting larger within passing seconds.  
  
"Draciel, Defensive maneuvers!" Max instructed. -It's almost like Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane Attack! But more destructive!!-  
  
"Whoa, look at this Judy!" Teri pointed at the black dragon in air. "Daisuke DOES contain a bit beast!"  
  
"That was what I was afraid of" Judy softly said. "Can any of you retrieve the data on this bit beast, Shadows?"  
  
"We're not able to Director Judy!" one of the crew responded rather frantically. "It looks like Shadows had overloaded the computer memory! It's too powerful to retrieve any information!"  
  
"Oh man..." Teri pressed her face and hands on the window overlooking the battle. "This is trouble."  
  
"Wait, we managed to get a reading on the blader though" said a crew member.  
  
"Read it to me" Judy ordered.  
  
"Daisuke Kashiwagi is in 400% in synch with Shadows!" began the same member. "Heart rate at competition level. Pulses in critical stage. Response to action is completely off the marks! He's not even human!"  
  
"He has to be" Teri murmured. "Unless-Judy! You don't think-?!"  
  
"Yes, it has to be" Judy nodded sadly. "This boy was in training in BioVolt."  
  
"But I thought it was shut down as well as others who are connected to them!" Teri exclaimed as she whipped around to face Judy.  
  
"Yes, it was" Judy agreed. "But they probably did something else. This Daisuke, he is far powerful than the Demolition Boys."  
  
"But why? There isn't any other tournament is there?" Teri asked. -More powerful than the Demolition Boys...? Is it even possible?-  
  
"Yes, there will be in 3 months" Judy replied. "A Tokyo Duo Tournament. Why did they make Daisuke like this? I'm not sure but I'm guessing that is has something to do with Voltaire even though it is under Tokyo's BBA Committee."  
  
"Then Max's in trouble!" Teri was ready to dash out the room but Judy grabbed a hold of Teri's arm.  
  
"Teri."  
  
She stared at the woman long and hard but after while she sighed and Judy released her arm.  
  
"We'll just have to watch" Judy said sternly. "If anything goes wrong, you can jump in."  
  
"Alright." Teri reluctantly agreed, returning to her former place.  
  
The gust then became a mini hurricane, engulfing both beyblades.  
  
"What's going on??" Max exclaimed as he squinted his eyes, trying to peer through the dense winds.  
  
"Don't worry, Max!" Daisuke assured. "Nothing is gonna happen to Draciel! I'm only testing your skills! Hey, that rhymed!"  
  
Max sweat dropped for a few seconds but was then overcome with questions that are needed to be answered. "Why, Daisuke?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait until the end of the battle!" Daisuke replied.  
  
-Then I gotta win!- Max was determined, he wanted to show Daisuke but he couldn't. Shadows' Chaos of Total Destruction is blinding his sight from his own beyblade. He wondered, -Can HE see his beyblade?-  
  
Within the whirling winds, the black beyblade circled around, keeping the mini hurricane in motion, ramming in on the green beyblade every so often.  
  
Shadows was enjoying its new technique, hovering in circular motion, eyeing the purple Draciel closely, swooping in occasionally, and slamming its scaly tail on the vurnable Draciel. Draciel would cry of pain, swinging around to where it thinks the attacking bit beast would be, but its assumptions would not prevail for Shadows would seemingly always attack where Draciel would least expect.  
  
Answering Max's mental question, Daisuke commanded, "Shadows, enough! Now bring it on home!"  
  
Shadows roared and then swiftly flew over Draciel, swathing its tail around Draciel's neck and took flight high in the sky with the mini hurricane slowly diminishing away.  
  
Daisuke's beyblade collided into Max's beyblade, causing it to fly off into the sky with the black beyblade following closely behind.  
  
"Oh no, Draciel!" Max cried as he watched helplessly.  
  
"Can't I jump in now, Judy?" Teri anxiously asked, unbearing to watch the match any longer. "Max is getting creamed in there! At this rate, his beyblade would be destroyed!"  
  
"She is right, Director Judy" one of the members agreed. "From the only computer that is seemingly to work properly, Daisuke's beyblade will demolish Max's beyblade in a matter of time."  
  
Judy hesitated to answer but she eventually nodded. Teri hurried out the door.  
  
"That's enough!" Teri announced as soon as she entered the stadium.  
  
"Teri!" Max quickly turned his head to the right.  
  
-Damn, she's gonna interfere with my plans...- Daisuke glanced over to her. -I don't want her to be involved in this.- "Stay out of it, Teri!"  
  
"Think again, Daisuke!" Teri got her launcher and her sky blue with flames on the bottom and yellow streaks on top beyblade, ready to get underway.  
  
"Shadows, quickly finish it!" Daisuke commanded urgently.  
  
The black dragon roared and then did a nose dive, heading straight to the bey-stadium, dragging Draciel along for the ride.  
  
The attacking beyblade somehow managed to get ontop the attacked beyblade, driving it downward to the blue bey-stadium.  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
"Go Trigon!" Teri launched her beyblade into the air, intercepting the black and green beyblades. Her beyblade knocked Max's beyblade off, returning to the dish, while her's and Daisuke's are still pummeling to stadium.  
  
"You shouldn't have interfere, Teri!" Daisuke said with a hint of coldness.  
  
"She shouldn't have" Another voice spoke from above with a really cold voice.  
  
"Who's there?!" Max and Teri asked in unity.  
  
Daisuke slightly flinched since he knew this voice all to well.  
  
"What?!" Judy whipped around not believing what her crew member had just said.  
  
"An intruder had just entered our premises!" repeated a member.  
  
"How is that possible?" Judy blinked several times with an incredulous voice. "The intruder went through all our high level securities?"  
  
"He went through it like child's play, Director Judy!"  
  
"Where is he now?" Judy demanded. -This-this is trouble!-  
  
"He's in the stadium" replied one of the crew members.  
  
Judy quickly turned around, scanning the stadium for any sign of the intruder.  
  
"Sound the Red Alarm System now!" Judy ordered.  
  
"Sounding Red Alarm System" echoed a female over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Successfully sounding Red Alarm System" reported a male after the female voice.  
  
"WARNING! RED ALARM SYSTEM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL RED CREW REPORT TO STADIUM 059 IMMEDIATELY. INTRUDER HAS BEEN SPOTTED. REPORT THERE WITHOUT DELAY." The female voice boomed over the loudspeaker, all over the BBA building.  
  
"Mom activated the Red Alarm?!" Max exclaimed. "Draciel, return!"  
  
The green beyblade was about to return to Max's hand but a blood red beyblade came out of nowhere, stopped Draciel from returning.  
  
"Come on out, intruder!" Teri demanded.  
  
"Why are you here?!" Daisuke asked, looking up in a corner hidden by shadows. "I can take care of this myself!"  
  
"I'm only here to see that you accomplish this mission successfully." The unknown voice replied.  
  
"You know this intruder?!" Teri asked as she turned to look at Daisuke. "And what mission?!"  
  
Daisuke didn't want to answer the questions, but instead he commanded Shadows. "Shadows aid Draciel so it can return to Max!"  
  
"What?!" Max blinked. "You're HELPING me?!"  
  
"Do you want your beyblade and bit beast be destroyed?!" Daisuke asked. "I don't think so!"  
  
"So your rebelling, eh, Daisuke?" The unknown blader asked with a hint of amusement. "Tsk, tsk."  
  
"Shut up!" Daisuke snapped, he didn't like this situation at all.  
  
-Not good, not good at all...- Teri wasn't sure what she should do. "Trigon, re-!"  
  
"Crimson!"  
  
The blood red beyblade seemed to have disappeared in a blink of an eye and then reappeared by Teri's beyblade, ramming up against it with major force, hard enough to knock it out of the bey-stadium, sending it past Teri and making a dent in the wall. Teri's eyes widen with fear.  
  
Max was shocked at how powerful the red beyblade was but he couldn't say anything since he was stunned. However he was desperate to retrieve his Draciel back. Taking the chance, Max quickly swiped up his green beyblade and held it protectively, leaving only the black beyblade spinning with the red one.  
  
The mysterious boy leaped from where Daisuke had been glancing over, draped with a black cloak with the hood on. Only his dark crimson eyes, fair skin hinting on the pale side, and a few of his reddish-brown hair were visible as well as a black wrist band on his right hand.  
  
"You have failed miserably, Daisuke" The mysterious boy stated.  
  
"Who asked you to be here and determine it anyway, Lyosuke?" Daisuke glared at him. "No one asked you to." He quickly then shifted his hard brown eyes to Max. "Get out of here! Hurry!"  
  
Max blinked but nodded anyways. He hurried past Daisuke and grasped a hold of Teri's hand, picked up her beyblade, and hurried out the door.  
  
Then dozens of men filed into the stadium, wearing navy blue uniforms with a red band marked R.A. hanging on their right upper arm, surrounding the two bladers.  
  
"Great, the guards have arrived" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Just what I wanted."  
  
"Heh" Lyosuke smirked. "I hope all of you have brought something to play with."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Daisuke: NO------------OO!!  
  
Keisuke: Oh goody, a cliff hanger.  
  
MK: Heheheh! ^_^  
  
Kai: This chapter seems long.....  
  
MK: It was longer than I expected it to be!  
  
Lyosuke: Finally, I show up. In the seventh chapter.  
  
Tyson: Dude, he's more of a sourpuss than Kai!  
  
Max: Yeah.  
  
Rei: Now that you've mentioned it....  
  
Kai: I'm more of a sourpuss than Lyosuke!  
  
Lyosuke: REALLY?  
  
Kai: YES REALLY.  
  
Tyson: HEY! KAI ADMITTED THAT HE IS A SOURPUSS!  
  
Kai: Er....  
  
Max: What's a sourpuss anyway??  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rei: You mean, this whole entire time, you don't know what it means??  
  
Daisuke: Even TYSON knows it too!  
  
Tyson: I'M SMART!  
  
Keisuke: It basically means a grumpy person and no Tyson, you are not smart.  
  
Tyson: WHA-------AT?!  
  
Max: Kay! ^_^  
  
Lyosuke: I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Kai + Keisuke: You're telling us.  
  
Rei: It'd be scary if those three teamed up. O_O  
  
Everyone: Yeah.....  
  
MK: Hope you like cliff hangers! Buwahahaha!  
  
Everyone: O_o;;  
  
Kai: You two thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Keisuke: Oh yeah.  
  
Lyosuke: Oh, definitely. ^_^  
  
Everyone: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Rei: They ARE teaming up!  
  
MK: We have to wait to find out! Ahhh!!  
  
Everyone: See you later!  
  
Kai + Keisuke +Lyosuke: ^______^ 


	8. Our Past Partially Unveiled

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: Oh guys!!  
  
Kai: ~_~ Go back to the beginning and you will see the disclaimers.  
  
Rei: ^_^ If you remember, good for you! No cookies or Pixie Sticks today!  
  
Readers: Why???  
  
Kai: MK's broke. That's why.  
  
MK: T_T Sure tell the world why don't you.  
  
Kai: I just did.  
  
Rei: ^_^;;  
  
MK: -_-;;  
  
NOTES: Back to the beginning with you! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
We finally meet who this Lyosuke is! But unfortunately we must leave it there since MK is mean! NOT. I'll get back to it, don't worry! Now this is the chapter that unfolds the twins lives..........FINALLY!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
##CHAPTER EIGHT##  
  
// OUR PAST PARTIALLY UNVEILED \\  
  
**12 YEARS EARLIER**  
  
~BUSY STREETS~  
  
A 3 year old girl turned right into a dark alleyway, ruffles of short light blue hair tied in a messy ponytail flailing along. She popped her head out with her face full of anxiety, especially showing it in her brown eyes.  
  
She was wearing an over sized old navy blue t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and to keep her shirt from being in her way, the girl tied it in a knot, hanging above her knees with ripped shorts.  
  
The little girl was watching a boy her age being chased down by a teenager, his fist in the air and shouting. The little boy was terrified but kept on running, weaving in and out through the bodies of crowds, arms filled with red ripe apples.  
  
He was wearing an old faded black vest with pants that runs up to his knees.  
  
"Hurry, Dai! Hurry!" The little girl urged as her twin little brother almost neared her.  
  
Dai heavily huffed but hurried to his sister, quickly passing the many ripe apples and then dashed across the crowded street.  
  
"Meet ya at park, Kei!" The boy waved with a grin before disappearing in the massive crowd.  
  
Kei nodded, hoping her brother would be alright.  
  
"Give me back my apples, you twerps!" threaten the teenager as he towered over Kei.  
  
"No way!" Kei stuck out her tongue, kicked him in the groin and hurried off into the streets. The teenager doubled over as he could only muster up a squeak of pain.  
  
~DESIGNATED PARK~  
  
"Kei!" Dai popped out from behind a row of fresh green bushes. "You back!"  
  
"Yup!" Kei nodded and showed her arms full of red apples. "Everyone here?"  
  
A dozen more heads popped out from row of bushes, many of them are younger while few were a bit older.  
  
Kei passed out the apples, fortunately, having enough for everyone.  
  
"Great job, Kei, Dai!" congratulated a boy who seemed to be about 7 years old, patting both of their heads.  
  
Dai and Kei both smiled happily. "Thank you, Blade!"  
  
Blade was wearing a dark green mock turtle neck with the sleeves ripped off and black shorts, having wild spiky brown hair with matching emerald green eyes.  
  
He smiled brightly but it suddenly faded away when the kids heard a car engine sounding closer, Blade shouted, "Scramble!"  
  
All the heads popped back into the bushes, kids scampering away to their hiding places while Dai and Kei scrambled up a tree nearby. Blade stayed behind as well as the few older kids.  
  
Two figures emerged from the black car; one seems to be a teenager while the other was about 5 years old.  
  
~UP IN THE TREE~  
  
"Hey, it them again" Dai whispered to the branch across from him.  
  
"What they want from Blade?" Kei wondered as she looked up, seeing leaves everywhere. "They come here every 2 weeks!" She lowered her head.  
  
"They took Sano, Fang, Trini and Yamazaki from us!" Dai exclaimed. "They no come back to Rascal Kids! They gone 'coz of them!"  
  
"Shh!" Kei hushed Dai with a glare. She added with a forced whispering, "They hear us if you talk so loud!"  
  
Dai glared back but couldn't bring himself to glare for long so he grinned and folded his arms. Kei just sighed and shook her head.  
  
~BACK TO BLADE AND COMPANY~  
  
"What do you want, Ken?" Blade asked as he locked his use to cheerful but now with disdain, emerald green eyes on the two figures.  
  
"We want to recruit more potential kids" replied the teenager. "Is it a problem?"  
  
Ken looked about 13 years of age having dark brown crew cut, cold navy blue eyes with slim rectangular glasses, wearing a black t-shirt embroidered with a white phoenix tied up in metal chains and dark grey cargo pants with matching sneakers.  
  
"Yeah, actually it is" Blade retorted, folding his arms. "Aren't four kids enough for you people?"  
  
"They weren't the specific type we were searching for" the teenager replied coolly.  
  
The boy was 1/3 of Ken's height having short reddish-brown hair, dark crimson eyes, wearing a sleeveless red v-neck shirt with black fingerless gloves, and dark brown shorts with black sneakers.  
  
"We want the twins you got!" the 5 year old boy added.  
  
"Why them?" Blade asked warily.  
  
"Well they ARE connected with each other aren't they?" The boy freshly replied.  
  
Blade glared at the kid for his freshness.  
  
"So, are you going to hand them over?" Ken asked, looking down on Blade who was half his height but equally strong.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Blade stated, shifting his glare over to Ken. "You're not laying a single finger on the twins OR the other kids!" He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Is that so, Blade?" Ken cocked an eyebrow up, amused already.  
  
"Yeah, that's so" Blade responded, keeping his glare at Ken and clenching his fists.  
  
"Like to see you try!" the boy challenge.  
  
"Shut up, Lyosuke!" Blade snapped at the kid.  
  
~UP IN THE TREE~  
  
"It no look right" Dai stated after watching them intently. "They want us, Kei!"  
  
"I know" Kei nodded in agreement. She then added, "But Blade want to put up fight for us."  
  
"I hope we no go with them!" Dai hoped against hope. "It going to change everything if we do!"  
  
"But I no want Blade to get hurt 'coz of us" Kei frowned. "Then they take all Rascal Kids to go with them like Sano and others!"  
  
"We..."Dai paused, unsure of what he's going to say, "go with them. I no want hurt to Blade and others."  
  
"Wait till time come, kay?" Kei looked at her brother, waiting for his response. Dai nodded.  
  
~BLADE AND COMPANY~  
  
"Heh" Ken smirked, entertained with Blade. "You might be useful as well."  
  
"Go to Hell!" Blade retorted as he took a step back. "I don't want to see you guys! The deal's off!"  
  
"Ohohoho" Lyosuke chuckled evilly. "The deal you made with us is unbreakable Blade."  
  
"You guys play cheap!" exclaimed a kid about Blade's age.  
  
"We're not the one running around stealing now, are we?" Ken smirked. "No deal equals no shelter or anything that you maybe needing for the younger ones."  
  
Blade growled through gritted teeth, restraining himself from throwing a punch at Ken. If he did, it'd only make matters worse. His friends feel the same way, if there was no deal; the younger kids would have a tough time living out in the streets.  
  
Then Dai and Kei jumped off the tree branch and rushed over, standing infront of Blade with their arms stretched out to their sides.  
  
"We go with you" Dai forced himself to say.  
  
"Oh look, the twins are smarter than you" Lyosuke insulted with an evil smirk.  
  
"But you keep deal with Blade!" Kei added, glaring hard mainly at Lyosuke. "If you don't we no go!"  
  
"Heh, fine" Ken agreed. Both Kei and Dai lowered their out stretched arms.  
  
"Dai, Kei!" Blade looked at the two. "You two don't know what you're doing! You're only 3!"  
  
"But we know what we doing" Dai turned his head to look at Blade.  
  
"We no want younger kids sick like we use to" Kei reasoned, shifting her head around to face Blade.  
  
Blade sighed, "You two are always stubborn." He placed his hands over their short light blue hair, ruffling it. "Fine but promise me you two won't ever change when you two leave that place."  
  
"We promise!" Dai and Kei guaranteed.  
  
"Ah, enough with the saps"" Lyosuke said, irritated. "Get into the car." He pointed the already open doors.  
  
Kei and Dai hugged Blade one last time and then departed to the black car. They both knew they were in for something but never knew what it was though.  
  
-I wonder if Sano and others are there?- Kei wondered as she stared out the moving scenary.  
  
-I hope none goes wrong- Dai hoped as he slumped against Kei.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: YAY! DONE!  
  
Daisuke: FINALLY.  
  
Keisuke: Can't believe we didn't talk proper grammars....  
  
MK: You two were ONLY THREE for Kami-sama's sake!  
  
Daisuke:^_^;;  
  
Lyosuke: I sounded smart for a 5 year old.  
  
Keisuke: That's because you grew up there. Daisuke and I grew up on the streets.  
  
Lyosuke: Whatever.  
  
Daisuke: WHY IS IT ONLY HALF OF OUR PAST, MK?!  
  
MK: Uh...Don't you want to get on with what was happening in the BBA?  
  
Daisuke: OH YEAH! YEAH!  
  
MK: Then that's why.  
  
Ken: Why did Daisuke's and Keisuke's name Dai and Kei??  
  
MK: You'll see? AND WHEN DID YOU SHOW UP?!  
  
Ken: What? Don't like me?  
  
MK: Not your attitude....But I like how Lyosuke came out in my drawing!  
  
Lyosuke: AHH NO! STAY AWAY, MK!  
  
MK: -_-U  
  
Everyone: See you later!  
  
Lyosuke ran around hold MK's drawing while she is chasing him with a bonker.  
  
Lyosuke: I'M KEEPING THIS!  
  
MK: NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE!  
  
Ken: That's the first time I see Lyosuke like this.  
  
Keisuke + Daisuke: Yeah.  
  
Daisuke: What happened to the BladeBreakers anyway?  
  
Ken: *Points to closet that says 'DO NOT OPEN! BLADEBREAKERS HERE' hears banging and threats from within*  
  
Daisuke: O_O Oh.  
  
Keisuke: ~_~;; 


	9. Looking Back

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
Daisuke: NO MK!!! YAY!!  
  
Keisuke: Heh. She's trapped in her own closet. Do the disclaimers, Kai, Rei.  
  
Lyosuke: Don't you remember? They're still in that box since the last chapter.  
  
Keisuke: Oh yeah.  
  
Daisuke: Well, YOU do it Lyosuke!  
  
Lyosuke: Ah, fine, fine. Wait, I know, go back to the beginning.  
  
Keisuke: Heh.  
  
Ken: I wonder who's gonna release them all?  
  
Keisuke: Ah it's fine how it is.  
  
Daisuke: Well, at least release the SANE ones.  
  
Lyosuke: Maybe at the end perhaps?  
  
Ken: Probably.  
  
Daisuke: Hey.we're writing this chapter ourselves! NEAT!  
  
NOTES: Ken: Should I even MENTION this?!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Okay since we characters are in charge, we say to check back on the other teams! Like the Demolition Boys, White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics and the split up BladeBreakers! It's about time anyway, since we need a deserving break! Continue!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER NINE##  
// LOOKING BACK \\  
  
**AND WE NEED THIS BECAUSE.? IT'S BEFORE THE INCIDENTS WITH THE TWINS**  
  
~WHITE TIGERS~  
  
"Oh, Rei, it's wonderful to have you back home again!" Mariah said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice to be here" Rei agreed as he glances back to her.  
  
"Isn't this just cute?" Kevin teased after he launched his purple beyblade into the wooden dish.  
  
"Heh" Rei launched his Drigger into the dish, circling Kevin's blade on the outer rim of the dish.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Kevin!" Mariah glared at the green haired boy, resting her chin on Rei's right shoulder.  
  
"Heheh" Kevin grinned.  
  
Rei just grinned broadly, letting Mariah rest on him, while he blades.  
  
The two beyblades circled each other, then ramming into each other occasionally.  
  
"You've gotten better, Kevin" Rei commented. "But not compared to me! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"We'll see!" Kevin shot back with a wick grin. "Crazy Monkey Attack!"  
  
"Be careful!" Mariah exclaimed, releasing Rei so he can beyblade easier.  
  
Both beyblades collided head on, causing smoke to rise as well as chips of woods.  
  
"Beybattling again?" Lee asked as he appeared from behind the short Kevin.  
  
"Gary hungry" His stomach rumbled, tapping Rei's shoulder.  
  
"Well, guess I have to wrap it up to make lunch" Rei said. "Drigger!"  
  
After the dust had cleared, the grayish-white beyblade rammed hard against the purple one, sending it out of the dish and towards Kevin.  
  
"Aw, I was about to show what I got!" Kevin whined as he caught his beyblade with his left hand.  
  
"Oh you wish Kevin" Lee chuckled as he patted Kevin's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't you have something to do?" Mariah asked.  
  
"What?" Kevin blinked; oblivious to what is it after he put his beyblade and launcher into his sack.  
  
"Buying grocery?" Rei said.  
  
"And here's the money" Lee handed the kid a dark purple pouch.  
  
"Why me??" Kevin whined as he pouted.  
  
"Gary hungry" Gary repeated himself.  
  
"I'm busy cleaning at home!" Mariah reasoned.  
  
"I'm busy teaching the neighborhood kids" Rei smirked.  
  
"I'm busy helping Rei!" Lee defended himself. "And you're free."  
  
"Man..." Kevin kicked the ground, sending up clouds of smoke, "Fine."  
  
Kevin jogged off to the market with the pouch of money in hand. The rest of the gang departed to their jobs, waving away.  
  
Eventually, Kevin returned to Rei's place just in time, carrying an armful of groceries and laying it on the kitchen counter. Putting things away with the help of the gang who had just arrived, Rei prepared a festive dish for everyone. It was everyone's favorite, a plateful of snow white rice balls, spring rolls with dipping, fresh lemonade drinks, with the main dish as cut up pork meat soaking in some tasty looking sauce in a large bowl.  
  
"Dig in!" Rei announced.  
  
Five pairs of wooden chopsticks headed for the bowl of delicious pork meat. The pairs of hand grabbed a hand of rice balls, chomping away.  
  
~ALL STARZ~  
  
Michael threw his baseball in the air and caught it with his mitt. Eddie was bouncing his orange basketball between his legs, executing some simple tricks. Steve was spinning his football in the air and catching it, spinning it and catching it. Emily was bouncing the tweedy with her green racket. Everyone was apparently bored to the extreme limits inside their gigantic sports room in their respective sport place.  
  
"Ah, this is so boring!" Michael complained as he winded his arm for a curve ball and pitched the thing over to Emily.  
  
She jumped out of the flying curve ball way which was stopped by the tennis net. Emily settled the score by whacking her tweedy over the tennis net, heading for the dark red head base ball pitcher.  
  
"It isn't now" Eddie smirked as he made the basketball revolve around his waist.  
  
Michael caught the tweedy with his brown mitt and then throwing it back to Emily who swatted it to Eddie.  
  
"Whoopsie daisy" Eddie bounced his orange ball, which made the white tweedy fly over to Steve.  
  
"Incoming!" Michael called in Steve's direction.  
  
WHUMP!  
  
The tweedy bounced off Steve's football helmet and he turned to look.  
  
"Who threw it?" Steve demanded as he got ready to launch his football.  
  
"Emily did it" Eddie pointed to the tennis court with his basketball.  
  
"Michael did it" Emily pointed to Michael with her green racket.  
  
"Okay, so I did" Michael threw his fist in the mitt with a careless expression. "Whatcha gonna do?"  
  
"This!" Steve threw his football, spiraling in the air, aiming for Michael but he stepped aside watching the thing bounce in random directions.  
  
"You missed completely" Michael remarked, standing about 2 feet away from the brown leather ball.  
  
"Because you moved, you dimwit" Emily said as she shook her head.  
  
"What now?" Eddie asked. "We can play a game or something."  
  
"Baseball!"  
  
"No way, football!"  
  
"Tennis hits the spot!"  
  
"How about dodge ball?" Eddie suggested. "I like basketball and all but, man, let's try something new."  
  
"Alright then!" The three agreed.  
  
"I'll be the pitcher!"  
  
"You're ALWAYS the pitcher Michael!" Emily complained. "I want to do it!"  
  
"I wanna be the pitcher!" Steve stated.  
  
"Can't we agree on a game with any argument?" Eddie asked. -This happens EVERY time we try to play something.-  
  
"NOT POSSIBLE!" The three replied in unison.  
  
Then Eddie got involved with the verbal feud, all leading to nowhere.  
  
~MAJESTICS~  
  
"Checkmate" Robert announced as he moved his white Pawn infront of the black King. "I win again Johnny."  
  
"AGAIN?!" Johnny smacked his forehead. "Man...I was SO sure I'd win this time..."  
  
"It's the seventh time you played, Johnny" Oliver said as he got up from watching the two. "Let someone else play."  
  
"That's just sad, man" Enrique clicked his tongue as he punched in some numbers on his cell phone.  
  
"Who are you calling, Enrique?" Johnny asked after he got up and glided over to the blonde who stood near the large framed window, overlooking the garden, "Your girlfriends?"  
  
"He has no girlfriends, Johnny" Oliver reminded as he seated himself infront of Robert. "Care to play another game?"  
  
"If it makes time pass" Robert responded as he set his white chess pieces, "and a challenge as well."  
  
"I hope I provide the challenge" Oliver hoped with his feminine smile, positioning his black pieces, too. "Let's begin."  
  
"Is that so?" Johnny smirked, "I thought 'Enrique-poo' would have one by now, being the 'big man' he is."  
  
"Oh bug off!" Enrique shooed the red head away. "I'm trying to get a date!"  
  
"With those two girls," Oliver asked, "AGAIN?"  
  
"They're starting to love me!" Enrique protested with a childish look.  
  
"Geez, he's completely hopeless" Johnny rolled eyes as he strolled to the crimson couch and plopped on it.  
  
"Your turn, Oliver" Robert informed the French boy after moving his Knight.  
  
Oliver moved one of his Pawns forward and said, "I thought the girls were starting to get annoyed by you, Enrique."  
  
"After calling them a million times a week" added Johnny with a wide smirk.  
  
Enrique glared at the two. His attention was then shifted to the person on phone.  
  
"Hello, girls" Enrique greeted over the phone. "Remember me, Enrique-poo?"  
  
Johnny snorted out of amusement; Oliver almost knocked over one of his chess pieces while Robert rolled his eyes since it sounded funny hearing it from Enrique himself.  
  
"Here we go..." Oliver shook his head in dismay, already knowing the outcome of the phone conversation.  
  
"Really, you don't?" Enrique sound disappointed but then brightens, "How about you and your friend ride on my private yacht with free food?" His expression sullen. "Oh, I see. How about next time? Let's say, tomorrow?" He nodded, quickly changing his sullen face to a brighter one. "Alright then! I'll see you then!" He hung up his cell phone, a triumphed broad grin.  
  
"Finally the girls give in" Johnny propped his right arm up on the armrest, leaning his cheek to rest upon as he looked over Enrique.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Enrique snapped as he put his cell phone away. "It's not like YOU have any dates. Waiting, while I'm on that subject, NONE of you have any dates let alone girlfriends!"  
  
PLUNK!  
  
A paper ball went flying from the red head's direction, plunking against the blonde's hair.  
  
"What was that for?!" Enrique asked as he whipped around in Johnny's direction.  
  
THUNK! THUNK!  
  
"OW!" Enrique rubbed his lower head, realizing that it was two chess pieces that had been thrown, "What's going on here?!"  
  
"You insulted us, you moron" Johnny replied with a glare.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Oliver smiled and went to pick the two pieces up and returned it to the game board. Johnny and Enrique were arguing over what had happened. Robert, once again, rolled his eyes but kept playing chess with Oliver, since he did after all, provided a challenge to the purple haired boy.  
  
~BLADEBREAKERS~  
  
][TYSON][  
  
"TYYYYYYSSSSSSSOOOOOONNNN!" Tyson's Grandfather called as he slid the door frame open, holding a bamboo kendo sword.  
  
"What???" Tyson groggily asked as he rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust the daylight in his room, on the floor with the yellow blanket wrapped around him. "There's no school today...Lemme go back to sleep." He drowsily climbed on his bed and was already fast asleep.  
  
"NO WAY DUDE!" Gramps whacked Tyson's blue head with the bamboo stick, leaving a large lump on his grandson's head.  
  
"OW! OW! OWWWWWW!!!!" Tyson howled with pain, jumping out of bed, clutching his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, GRANDPA?!"  
  
"You didn't get up!" Grandpa reasoned as he rested the stick on his right shoulder.  
  
"IT'S A SATUDAY!!!" Tyson exclaimed, practically screaming his head off.  
  
"Not on my calendar!"  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"KENDO TIME!"  
  
"OUTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Tyson threw his pillow at his grandfather. "OUT! OUT! OUT!"  
  
"Oh I'm going" Grandpa said. He then charged and dragged Tyson out of the door, "AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"  
  
"AH!! LEMME GO GRANDPA!! LEMME GO!" Tyson whined as he struggled about to loosen his grandfather's grip.  
  
"No way T-bone!"  
  
][KAI][  
  
Kai stood by the window, listening to his music in his high-tech mini CD player, staring off into space. Most boys would be beyblading now, downstairs or outside of the cafeteria, but not Kai, he's straying away from it.  
  
-When will someone be worthy to beyblade me?- Kai wondered closing his dark crimson eyes as the music switched over to a new song. -Isn't there anyone to provide me with a challenge?-  
  
He reopens his eyes, walking outside, planning to get some decent fresh air.  
  
The blue haired boy leaned against the black railing, staring into the water, looking like he was lost in deep thoughts. Some boys whispered to one another, telling rumors of the Great Kai, retiring from beyblade because he couldn't find a worthy Beyblader beside Tyson. Kai heard it all, all the rumors that was spreading throughout the school like wild fire when he first stepped into this Private School.  
  
This was just a typical day for Kai. Everyday, the same old thing, nothing interesting if you count the new students asking him ridiculous questions of his retirement. He'd either glare or walk off with a careless shrug. The boys who were asking him, were either speechless or bother Kai throughout the day, demanding an answer but Kai would give that all so dreadful death glare which the boys coward and backed off.  
  
][MAX][  
  
"Morning, mom!" Max greeted as he dashed in, dragging in two other people. "Look who's here!"  
  
"Oh, hello Max" Judy waved. She noticed the two figures and realized who they were. "Oh, hi Teri! Yayori!"  
  
Max skidded to halt infront of his mom with Teri and Yayori beside him, panting heavily.  
  
"Hi" Teri panted, "Director Judy."  
  
"Hi, Director Judy" Yayori greeted with a pant. "Max....sure have lots..of energy to burn.!"  
  
Max grinned broadly, taking it as a compliment. "Thanks!"  
  
"What brings you two here over to America?" Judy asked, motioning the two to sit down on the bench.  
  
"Oh we're here on a vacation" Teri replied with a smile as she sat down.  
  
"And to see you guys over here in the BBA" Yayori added with a wide smile, sitting down next to Teri.  
  
"Yeah, and they're gonna stay here for awhile!" Max beamed. "Isn't it great mom?"  
  
"Yes, it is" Judy nodded, returning the smiles. "At least you two will keep Max busy."  
  
"It's more like HE'S keeping US busy" Teri said with a slight shake of her head.  
  
"We'll be worn out before we head back on home!" Yayori exclaimed, slumping back on the bench.  
  
"Cool!" Max grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama..." Yayori and Teri sighed in unison.  
  
][REI][  
  
"Rei, can you teach me how to launch a beyblade?" A little boy asked, tugging on Rei's red sash.  
  
Rei looked over to the boy and grinned, "Sure thing, kid."  
  
10 boys and 5 girls later, Rei waved the kids farewell for today until tomorrow. He walked to his place, happy to know that the kids were enjoying their experiences.  
  
Mariah appeared out of no where, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Rei!" Mariah cried, hugging him tight.  
  
"Oh, hey there Mariah" Rei greeted as he turned his head to see her face snuggled in his shirt.  
  
"You're always so kind and generous to the younger ones!" Mariah remarked with a big smile, releasing him.  
  
"Well, I did say that I was going to teach everyone about beyblade after the World Championship" Rei said.  
  
"You're right!" Mariah nodded her head and linked her arms around his right arm. "And you're all mine!"  
  
She scooted closer to him, resting her head on his upper arm. Rei hesitated to say anything but surfaced a friendly smile though. Relieved that he had already arrived at his place, Mariah released his arm and hurried across the street which was were her house was, waving.  
  
"I'll see you, Rei!" Mariah called out before she entered her home.  
  
"Yeah, see you!" Rei called back before she closed the door.  
  
He opened his own door, entered it and then closed it, strolling to his quiet room. He plopped on his bed, reviewing today's event. Eventually he fell asleep, throwing the blanket over himself.  
  
][KENNY][  
  
"Hey, Chief!" Tyson called as he waved his hand madly in the air, running to the park near the river.  
  
"Your late, Tyson!" Kenny stated as the blue haired boy approached him.  
  
"Sorry, Chief!" Tyson apologized as he skidded to a halt, panting heavily. "Gramps held me up!"  
  
"Yeah and that you slept in" added Kenny as he shook his head.  
  
"It's a SATURDAY!" Tyson weakly protested. "And why'd you call me anyway??"  
  
"To train, duh" Kenny said, flipping his laptop open.  
  
"Hey ya Chief, Tyson!" chirped Dizzi.  
  
"Train? WHY?!" Tyson whined.  
  
"You need to be in shape if there's gonna be up coming tournaments!" Kenny stated.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning" Dizzi said aloud.  
  
"The floor actually" Tyson corrected, "and an obnoxious grandfather who whacked me with his stupid kendo stick."  
  
"Ooh!" Dizzi clicked. "That gotta hurt."  
  
"It did."  
  
"Guys!" Kenny called.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay" Tyson waved both hands up and down. "What's first?"  
  
"Dizzi, tell him" Kenny showed Tyson the laptop screen.  
  
"First, 25 laps around the jungle gym" Dizzi began.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson practically screamed.  
  
"Hey, it's better than 40 laps around the ship when we went to Russia" Kenny pointed out.  
  
"Chief has a point there, Tyson" Dizzi agreed.  
  
"Oh fine!"  
  
Tyson started to jog around the jungle gym, grumbling.  
  
~DEMOLITION BOYS~  
  
Tala was reading a magazine on an armchair, flipping through it. Spencer was leaning against a wall, opposite of Tala with his eyes closed. Ivan was polishing up his green gun-like launcher on the floor. Bryan was out in the balcony, staring at nothing with his arms crossed.  
  
"Hmm..." Tala stopped flipping as a page caught his attention. Placing the magazine on his lap, he tore the page out, catching the other three's attention, and ripped it up to shreds.  
  
"What are you ripping up?" Ivan asked, watching the shredded paper floated to the floor.  
  
"Someone who looked ugly" Tala replied calmly and continued flipping through the magazine like it was nothing.  
  
"Again?" Spencer cracked open his eyes. "That's the tenth magazine you went through today."  
  
"Yeah, with the last magazine you ripped up someone who looked better than you" Bryan spoke without turning around.  
  
"And that was like, the whole magazine" Ivan added with a small sweatdrop.  
  
"It was fun" Tala defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, and that with a pile of scraps 2 feet high" Spencer added with a hint of sarcasm. "And it's still there." Spencer pointed to the pile of shredded paper beside the armchair.  
  
Tala shrugged, flipping the magazine and then stopping again.  
  
"Here he goes..." Ivan sighed, scooting away from the red head.  
  
The red head shredded the paper, a small smirk playing across his lips. "There goes another one."  
  
Bryan rolled his eyes, knew that the other three wouldn't see it. Spencer had a look of disbelief at Tala but closed his eyes again. Ivan stopped polishing his launcher, put the stuff away and pushed the box underneath the couch.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Daisuke: FINALLY!  
  
Lyosuke: That...was long.  
  
Keisuke: EIGHT pages..  
  
Ken: Well, I hope we got everyone...  
  
Daisuke: Sorry if they're a bit OOC!  
  
Lyosuke: Yeah, since it's hard for us characters...  
  
Keisuke: How about the BladeBreakers? Aren't we going to release the SANE ones?  
  
Ken: I was hoping you would forget.  
  
Daisuke: They've been in there since the LAST chapter!  
  
Lyosuke: They'll survive another chapter.  
  
Keisuke: Uh-huh... Well, I'll let the readers decide.  
  
Ken: -_-  
  
Daisuke: That's a good idea!  
  
Lyosuke: Decide who should be released from the boxed closet!  
  
Ken: Is it Kai, Tyson, Rei, Max or Kenny?  
  
Daisuke: How about MK?  
  
Everyone: NAH.  
  
Daisuke: If anyone chooses her that's higher than the BladeBreakers...We're dead meat. O_o  
  
Everyone: DON'T VOTE FOR MK!!  
  
MK: *In closet* *BANGs against the door* LEMME OUTTA HERE!!  
  
Daisuke: The D-Boys, how do you spell the kid with purply hair? No not Robert. Is it Ivan or Ian?? Can't remember!! 


	10. It's Not What I Expected To Happen! Pt O...

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: Free at last!  
  
Others: O_o Uh-oh...  
  
MK: YES, uh-oh! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!  
  
Daisuke: Uh..........Here's a Rei and Kai Plushie!  
  
MK:*Hugs it* Aww......... So cute!  
  
Lyosuke: Good job, Daisuke!  
  
Keisuke: You-  
  
MK: YOU ARE GUYS ARE STILL DEAD!  
  
Ken: Shouldn't have mentioned it......... ~_~;;  
  
MK: Get your butt back to work!  
  
Everyone: Man ....  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Remember how I left Daisuke and Lyosuke hanging in the seventh chapter? And then I switched over to a mini history on Daisuke and Keisuke and then to the other members? Well, I'm heading back to Daisuke and Lyosuke, chilling with the dozens of Red Alert Soldiers. Enjoy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER TEN##  
// IT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED TO HAPPEN! Part One\\  
  
][RECAP][  
  
Then dozens of men filed into the stadium, wearing navy blue uniforms with a red band marked R.A. hanging on their right upper arm, surrounding the two bladers.  
  
"Great, the guards have arrived" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Just what I wanted."  
  
"Heh" Lyosuke smirked. "I hope all of you have brought something to play with."  
  
**SATURDAY**  
  
~BBA IN AMERICA, STADIUM 059~  
  
"Intruder located, Director Judy" reported a male who seems to be the leader of the mafia.  
  
"Are you planning to capture me?" Lyosuke asked with his false innocent voice as he lowered his black hood.  
  
Lyosuke looked about 17 years of age, having short reddish-brown hair with clusters of bangs swaying to the right, dark crimson eyes was a contrast to his fair pale skin, still wearing the black cloak that covered most of his figure.  
  
"What do you think?" Daisuke asked with an incredulous tone of voice.  
  
"We're not capturing you alone but Daisuke as well" informed the male leader with a slight smirk.  
  
"What?" Daisuke blinked several times, letting the sentence register in his mind. "It's not like I SNEAKED in here!"  
  
"Oh, so you're pointing it at me now?" Lyosuke asked, turning his head to face Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah, actually I am!" Daisuke stated.  
  
"I thought they were allies. . ." one of the soldiers mumbled with a small sweatdrop.  
  
"WE ARE NOT!" Daisuke and Lyosuke both exclaimed in unison.  
  
~OUTSIDE OF STADIUM 059~  
  
"I wonder what's gonna happen to Daisuke" Max wondered aloud as he latched his fingers behind his head, resting up against the wall.  
  
"Why would you care?" Teri asked, looking up at him since she was sitting on a bench.  
  
Max looked at her with a confused look. "Why?" Max echoed.  
  
Teri slightly scrunched up her face and stared at the opposite wall. "He was about to destroy your beyblade AND bit beast, Max!"  
  
"Daisuke wasn't going to, Teri" Max assured with a smile.  
  
"How would you know?" Teri turned her head to look at him.  
  
"It didn't seem like him to destroy beyblades." Max unlatched his fingers, letting his arms fall to his side. "It was like he was testing my skills, Teri. And he wanted to help me get Draciel back when that red beyblade popped out of nowhere. It's not everyday you see a 'bad guy' helping you." He then grinned. "He reminds me, too much of me."  
  
She sighed and stood up. "Guess you're right. Might as well bring him back out alive."  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean??" Max stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"We'll help him." Teri grinned brightly, opening the Stadium door. "C'mon."  
  
"Yeah!" Max hurried over and allowed Teri to go first and then him.  
  
~STADIUM 059~  
  
"You'd have to be crazy to be HIS ally!" Daisuke exclaimed, practically gagging.  
  
"Right back at you!" Lyosuke shot him a glare but Daisuke retaliated with his tongue sticking out, "Childish boy!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" The light blue haired boy retorted.  
  
"Oh, god shut up!" Lyosuke snapped.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"How does Keisuke DEAL with you?!"  
  
"She has HIGH tolerance!"  
  
"I have one too!"  
  
"Sure, you do high tolerance like a baby!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The R.A. Soldiers looked on, sweat-dropping as they continued to watch the senseless verbal fight. The leader then gave the signal to launch their net- blades which is like a beyblade but it shoots out tiny nets from the top but when gathered with other net-blades, it becomes a fishing net that is hard to break or rip off.  
  
"LAUNCH!"  
  
"HUH?" Daisuke and Lyosuke saw the random light blue beyblades, surrounding them two.  
  
"Ah, Shadows!" Daisuke called his black beyblade and it returns to his hand. "So you wanna play it like this?" He hooked it to his launcher.  
  
"Crimson!" Lyosuke also called back his red beyblade and hooked it to his dark red and yellow launcher. "Heh."  
  
Teri and Max scrambled to the front line, already seeing the net-blades being launched.  
  
"If the net is made, they're in trouble for sure!" Max exclaimed quietly as possible. "What are we to do now?"  
  
"Launch our blades when they do" Teri replied, retrieving her Trigon beyblade. "We're helping Daisuke, so keep that in mind."  
  
"Okay!" Max nodded in agreement as he whipped out his Draciel.  
  
But then the leader of the R.A. approached the two, stopping them.  
  
"I don't that is such a wise idea" the man said.  
  
"Why isn't it, Nick?" Teri asked, demanding an answer. "Daisuke has done nothing wrong!"  
  
"Only the intruder did!" Max backed Teri up. "He sneaked in! Daisuke came with Teri!"  
  
"It doesn't matter if Daisuke did or did not sneak in" Nick said, "Director Judy gave direct orders to capture these two."  
  
"Mom did?!" Max echoed with a disbelieving voice. "You're making it sound like they are spies!"  
  
"They ARE" Nick sighed. "An order is an order."  
  
"I know about Daisuke but he doesn't-" Teri started to protest but Nick interrupted.  
  
"Look, this has nothing with you two kids so go on and get out of here" Nick shooed them back. "You kids don't belong in situations like this."  
  
Max and Teri glanced at each other with a look of disappointment, from behind the rows of soldiers.  
  
"We'll help Daisuke" Teri said with determination, "one way or the other."  
  
"Maybe we do have a way" Max grinned.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Daisuke launched his black beyblade, already sending 6 blue beyblades in the sky.  
  
"Go Crimson!" Lyosuke launched his, knocking out several blue beyblades as it whirred past.  
  
"Release the net!" Nick ordered.  
  
All of the spinning net-blades shot out nets that are a size of a postcard, instantly connecting with one another, trapping the red and black beyblades within.  
  
"Shadows!" Daisuke attempted to summon the black dragon which was a success but it was entangled in the net. "Oh shoot!" The black dragon roared as it slashed its sharp claws around but to no avail did the net ripped let alone make a nick. Shadows then retreated back into its seal.  
  
"Crimson, Flaming Stars!" Lyosuke commanded.  
  
The seal of the red beyblade started sending out fiery stars in a spiral. Lyosuke hoped it would burn the net. But it did not.  
  
"What the heck is that damn net made of?!" Lyosuke shouted through gritted teeth.  
  
"It's indestructible" Nick smirked.  
  
"That's not possible!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Everything has to have a weakness!"  
  
"And that's true!" Max agreed, "GO DRACIEL!" The familiar green beyblade went flying behind the rows of soldiers, landing ontop of the fishing net, near Daisuke's beyblade.  
  
"What?" Daisuke whipped his head around for Max.  
  
"GO TRIGON!" Teri's beyblade followed pursuit and landed on the opposite side of Max.  
  
"Max! Teri!" Judy called over the loudspeaker, "What on earth are you two thinking?!"  
  
"You're making a mistake, mom!" Max declared as he and Teri managed to get through the front line.  
  
"What?" Judy blinked, slightly jerking her head back.  
  
"Director Judy, Max is right" Teri agreed, "You're main objective is to rid of the intruder. Not to capture them!"  
  
"HURRICANE LIGHTNING WING ATTACK!" Teri issued to Trigon.  
  
A mini hurricane mixed with lightning formed from Teri's beyblade seal, taking form of a plane wing. It hovered high above the beyblade, growing larger and more destructive within passing seconds.  
  
"Do you guys know what you are getting into??" Daisuke asked, surprised at their help.  
  
"No but we're sure it's worth it!" Max replied, flashing a reassuring grin.  
  
"Daisuke!" Lyosuke turned to face the boy, "If you-"  
  
"Oh shut up, Lyosuke!" Daisuke interrupted, annoyed with his commands. "I had enough of you!"  
  
The reddish-brown hair teenager narrowed his black pupils to slits, "I will report this."  
  
"Do as you like" Daisuke said with a careless shrug. "I'm through with you and the plan."  
  
"You'll pay, Daisuke Kashiwagi!" Lyosuke glared at the kid.  
  
The mini hurricane mixed with yellow lightning in a form of a plane wing, came slashing down on the net, slicing an opening. The black beyblade slipped out of the opening and so did the red beyblade.  
  
"No!" Nick exclaimed. "Drop the net!"  
  
All the net disconnected with each other and now the net-blades are ramming up against the two targets.  
  
"Crimson, come forth!" Lyosuke summoned.  
  
A form in the fire emerged from the red beyblade's seal, taking shape of a large blood red falcon with orangey-red eyes, screeching high pitch. It wasn't completely a falcon. It had a few exceptions like the two golden horns propped on its head, it's unusually long talons, and a yellow star marked on its feathery forehead.  
  
"Trigon!"  
  
A unique tiger surfaced from the light blue streaked beyblade, it had dragon wings and tail. The scaly wings expanded and then folded, roaring loudly as it flailed its tail around.  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
The all so familiar seal-like Draciel became known as it thrashed its clawed talons about, roaring as well.  
  
"Shadows it's playtime!"  
  
The black dragon with soulless red eyes materialized from the swirling dark clouds. As the cloud disappeared, the wings expanded, rumbling a loud roar.  
  
The four beyblades battled against the many opponents, sparks went flying as well as chips and nicks of the attack ring and defense ring.  
  
"Teri! Max! Stop this!" Judy instructed with a commanding voice.  
  
"Inferno Blaze!" Lyosuke ordered.  
  
Crimson soared higher, emitting a large burning orb of fire, forming from its orangey sharp beak, growing large as its body, expanding the falcon's wing to its full extend.  
  
The red beyblade jerked high upward into the air, a glow of fire engulfing the blade in a flame, growing twice as large as the beyblade itself.  
  
"Watch out!" Daisuke shouted, "Be on defense! Shadows, Silent Stalking!"  
  
The huge black dragon roared, bobbing its head up and down, accepting the orders as it drew its black scaly wings closer its body. Shadows' head curved downward towards the front part of the body, glistening red eyes brightens as an aura of flames surrounded its body in a fire like manner.  
  
The black beyblade stood its place, holding its ground as a barrier of dark colored energy emitted from the seal, covering the spinning blade like a force field.  
  
"Fiery Lightning Barrier, Trigon!" Teri decreed with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
Trigon roared, flapping its scaly wing as it discharged a fiery blaze from one wing and electricity from the other while the dragon tail lashed about. Both the fire and electricity mixed together, forming the said barrier around itself like a dome.  
  
Fire and electricity showed itself after being released from the light blue streaked beyblade's seal, forming the dividing wall between it and the oppressor.  
  
"Draciel, Metal Ball of Fortress!" Max exclaimed.  
  
Draciel bellowed as it clamped its clawed talons together while a burst of energy was released from the bit beast, creating a wall of fortress, surrounding the seal-like bit beast.  
  
Sparks scattered around the green defensive beyblade, indicating the fortress has been released. It held its ground, waiting the oppressor to release its assault.  
  
The net-blades were spinning oblivious to what was about to happen even though Daisuke had shouted to them to be on guard of the red beyblade's attack.  
  
Lyosuke smirked at the soldiers' foolishness. "Release the Inferno Blaze, Crimson!"  
  
Crimson screeched, crossing its blood red feathered wings as it titled its head back, flaming orb glowing destructively. Abruptly jerking the head downward and expanding the wings at the same time, the Inferno Blaze was released, speeding steadily as it approached solid ground.  
  
The red beyblade then dropped, still engulfed by the scorching flames that surrounded it. It dropped like a bomb, waiting to go off anytime soon.  
  
The Inferno Blaze had finally struck the solid floor, sending a sonic boom as well as large clouds of smoke with smoking fiery blaze. The bladers held their grounds as they all shielded their faces from the vibration and the dusty clouds of dust. The whole room shook just for a few quick seconds, and then it stopped.  
  
When the smoke of dust and the fiery blaze had died down, everyone gasped in shock.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: YAY!!!  
  
Daisuke: WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!  
  
Keisuke: ......... -_-;;  
  
Ken: ^0^;; Hehe  
  
Lyosuke: AAAAHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, MK?!!!! WHY 'PART ONE'?!!!  
  
MK: Hey, it's to hold suspense!  
  
Daisuke: IF YOU DON'T PUT PART TWO I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!  
  
MK: And forget about Keisuke??!  
  
Keisuke: Kill her and I kill you.  
  
Ken: ^-^;; Looks like someone is grumpy!  
  
Keisuke: *Shot a glare at Ken*  
  
Ken: O_o Uh....Never mind.  
  
Lyosuke: *Snickers*  
  
Daisuke: ^_^;;  
  
Ken: *WHACK*  
  
Lyosuke: ITAI!!! OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!  
  
Ken: *Glares*  
  
Lyosuke: OKAY OKAY!! I'LL LOCK MYSELF IN THE CLOSET!!  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Lyosuke: *storms off to MK's closet and locks it* Huh what are these pic-!! AHAHAHA!! *looks at the next one* WHAT THE-?!  
  
Everyone: Eh?!  
  
MK: AHHHH!! NO!!! *runs to closet, unlocks it, open its, and snatches the pictures away from Lyosuke and slams the door shut, locking it with bunch of stuff*  
  
Daisuke: What is it? *Peers over MK's shoulder*  
  
MK: NOTHING!! *Hugs the pictures and scoots away from everyone*  
  
Ken: Someone's possessive today...  
  
Keisuke: Yeah....ANYWAYS, expect some slow updates since school is starting for MK on Tuesday.  
  
MK: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Stuffs picture in her pockets*  
  
Everyone: O...kay....Later! 


	11. Burning Up While I'm Missing You

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: HEHE I no do disclaimers!! I hyp~~~~~~per!!!  
  
Keisuke: She'll be even more scarier than a hyper Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke: =^_^=U Meow?  
  
MK: *Literally bouncing off the walls*  
  
Ken: Considering the fact that she woke up at 6......  
  
Lyosuke: Where does she get that energy??  
  
MK: CAFFEINE! EVER HEARD OF THAT?????!!!!  
  
Lyosuke: #@_@# I think my eardrums are broken!!  
  
Keisuke: Good for you.  
  
Ken: ^_^U  
  
Daisuke: =^o^= Mreow!!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!  
  
YAY!! We're back to Keisuke now!! After 4 LONG CHAPTERS without her appearance....except the History Chapter that is....ANYWAYS, continue on!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER ELEVEN##  
//BURNING UP WHILE I'M MISSING YOU\\  
  
][RECAP][  
  
She then felt a cold tingle shivering down her spines.  
  
-What was that?- Keisuke looked around and noticed that her bedroom was at a cool temperature. -That wasn't a good sensation for me. Not at all.- Keisuke glanced at the blue eerie screen, unsure if her instinct was correct. She wanted to doubt it, though. -Everytime I get this feelings, its usual correct or a bit off mark.-  
  
"I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Daisuke."  
  
**SUNDAY (FOR KEISUKE)**  
  
~PARK~  
  
The teenage girl sat ontop the jungle gym, facing the flowing river with distant brown eyes. She wanted to get rid of that odd sensation that kept arousing every time her mind wonders to concern of her twin brother. Her train of concern thoughts was interrupted by a familiar obnoxious voice.  
  
"HEY YOU UP THERE!!!"  
  
"Tyson!!"  
  
Keisuke snapped back to reality, already rolling her eyes as she stood up, turning her whole body around to face the two boys.  
  
"I have a name you know" Keisuke gingerly said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"And I forgotten you know" Tyson replied in a mocking voice.  
  
"Her name is Keisuke, Tyson!" Kenny resisted the urge to whack the boy up side the head with Dizzi.  
  
"What do you two want?" Keisuke asked with exasperation.  
  
"I WANT A RE-MATCH!" Tyson declared.  
  
Kenny slapped his forehead; this wasn't going to go well.  
  
Keisuke stared at the boys, mainly at Tyson, a while longer before returning her head back to the river, responding rather plainly, "I don't do re-matches."  
  
"WHAT?!" Tyson's mouth dropped. "YOU HAVE TO!!!"  
  
"A real World Champion would accept first defeat" Keisuke said and then her lips curled into a smirk as she continued, "But you on the other hand, have no characteristics of a World Blader."  
  
"I AM A WORLD CHAMPION!!" Tyson protested. "I'LL PROVE IT!!"  
  
"You already did" Keisuke said, turning to her left with closed eyes, "when we first met. I won; you lost."  
  
"THAT DIDN'T COUNT!!" Tyson stated.  
  
"Tyson!! You even ACCEPTED the challenge!" Kenny said.  
  
"See? Even your own friend said it was" Keisuke said.  
  
"Chief!!"  
  
"It's TRUE, Tyson!"  
  
"Why won't you two go somewhere else and bicker there?" Keisuke suggested, already getting a light headache.  
  
"I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL A RE-MATCH IS MADE!" Tyson declared.  
  
"It won't happen" Keisuke bluntly replied. She slid off the jungle, hands in her white cloak pocket and started to walk to home, "Later."  
  
"WAIT!!!!" Tyson ran and caught up with her as well as Kenny for that matter.  
  
"Just forget about it Tyson!" Kenny urged.  
  
"NO WAY! I WON'T!" Tyson stated. "HEY, KEISUKE!!!"  
  
She stopped and turned her head back to face the two boys. "What is it now?"  
  
"That Tournament thing" Tyson began with a look of determination. "I'll be the Champion!"  
  
"Heh" She smirked once more, "Not unless the rules are under my favor."  
  
"What?!" Kenny blinked several times. "The rules are altered?!!"  
  
"Yup" She nodded. "You and the participants will get the private notice through mail in a few days."  
  
Keisuke continued on walking, leaving the two boys speechless.  
  
~INFRONT OF HER BUILDING~  
  
Sighing with relief, she entered the double sliding doors, and got on an elevator to the fifth floor, where her condo is. Keisuke turned to a corner, where her door should be at, but only to find that a figure was infront of it, blocking her home entrance.  
  
"What do you want, Hiwatari?" Keisuke asked, wondering why, of all days, she had to meet both Tyson and Kai in the same day and add to that, less than 30 minutes??  
  
"Why are you here?" Kai asked with folded arms.  
  
"Didn't I answer that when we battled?" Keisuke said, placing her hands on her hips. -Kami-sama, my headache's getting worser!-  
  
"Yeah," Kai replied, "But a week have passed and I still see you lingering in my school. I thought you'd leave after that."  
  
"Hehe" Keisuke smirked. "Aren't someone anxious to see me leave? Me leave after the first day of school? That would only arouse suspicion to the teachers. And beside, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway."  
  
"Yeah, right" Kai snorted as he rolled his eyes.  
  
She winced from the so called light headache, but ignored it nevertheless. "Done interrogating, Hiwatari?"  
  
Kai didn't respond but moved aside, walking pass her with his deadly glare which Keisuke returned equally. When the boy was out of ear shot, she had her back to the wall, rubbing her temples in a circular motion.  
  
"Stupid headache" She muttered as soon as the headache eased a bit and then walked to the door, unlocked it after punching in her private numbers on the keypad and then entered it.  
  
Keisuke kicked off her shoes after she closed the door with a CLICK! She stumbled pass the neat and sparkling kitchen, then pass the tidy living room, down a short white colored hall, took a right and plopped on her comfy soft bed face down buried in the cushion mattress. After a few minutes of her face buried, she flopped on her back, right hand over her forehead. Keisuke's eyes widen. She was burning up.  
  
The teenager sat straight up, eye brows furrowed in puzzlement.  
  
"When did I get sick?" She asked aloud. "I don't remember doing anything that may cause it."  
  
She checked her temperature with the back of her hand, making sure what she felt was true. It was. Keisuke sighed, reluctantly standing up to go the bathroom to get to the medicine cabinet.  
  
"I hate medicines" She grumbled after she popped an aspirin in her mouth and gulping it down with a glass of water.  
  
Keisuke left her bedroom and peeked into the bedroom across from her's. It was her twin brother's room, Daisuke, who still is in America. Boy, does she miss his annoyance and obnoxiousness.  
  
His room looked like it was hit by dozens of hurricanes and a few tornadoes. Clothes were piled up high next to the laundry basket, papers, pens were scattered across the littered floors of chip bags. The only thing that wasn't hit was his bed and the dresser. White and colored t-shirts were hung on the fancy body length mirror. The once beautiful flowers withered away because of his absence of care-taking. She could've watered it and cared for it but the foolish teachers piled her high on assignments and projects as well as after school and morning detentions. How'd she got it? Fights with the other students or should I say, boys? Why? Who the heck knows?  
  
Keisuke entered the messy room, careful not to step on strange looking stuff that Daisuke tends to keep and collect, and to the balcony where the withered flowers are, after she had filled up a bucket with a spout of water. Finally, she had the time to tend to the poor flowers that was hanging by life's thread!  
  
After the tending to the flowers, she left the room and closed the door. The sign lightly clattered with his name inscribed with black and red fancy writings when she closed the white door. Keisuke walked down the short hallway and to the neat kitchen. Opening up the fridge, she was grateful that it was completely empty yet.  
  
"Thank, Kami-sama!"  
  
She took out the needed ingredients to make a BLT. Keisuke was planning to have a quick dinner since she wasn't all THAT hungry.  
  
Done eating with the apt dinner, Keisuke decided to watch TV for the time being since there was nothing else to accomplish for tonight. Already dozing off, her mind wanders back into the pastime of her childhood. It wasn't as pleasing as every kid her age wished it to be.  
  
But the strange thing is, her mind is flashing back to all the times she and Daisuke were together and . . .  
  
"Blade . . . The Rascal Kids . . ."  
  
Her mind snapped back to reality again. "Sano, Fang, Trini, Yamazaki . . ." She jumped up from the comfy couch, already knowing what to do now.  
  
Bolting out the door while jumping on one foot to get her black sneaker on, she locked the door, and continued hopping until she finally got the sneaker on. While riding the elevator to the first floor, she checked her forehead with the back of hand. Still burning. She groaned in disappointment.  
  
"Blasted aspirin didn't work" Keisuke growled quietly as she could. But then sighed, a quick doze off to her twin's image. . .  
  
Already she bumped into someone right after the elevator door slid open.  
  
"Oof!" -THIS ISN'T MY DAY!!- Keisuke's mind screamed. -First, Tyson, the headache, Kai, Blade and others, and NOW THIS?!!-  
  
"?!"  
  
Keisuke quickly took a step back, and slightly shook her head from the short impact.  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled an apology with her head cast downward.  
  
She then brushed pass the person, not even sparing the guy a look nor a quick glance. A hand was planted on her right shoulder, she resisted the urge to smack his hand but she did anyway, since the temptation and her current mood was winning over her politeness.  
  
"Don't touch me" She quietly hissed as she continued on.  
  
"Heh" The voice was familiar. "Still hasn't change, eh, Kei?"  
  
Her brown eyes widen. -No, it can't. Can it?- She turned around, glancing up at the male.  
  
"It's you . . .!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: YAY! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
Keisuke: MK!!!!  
  
Daisuke: =^_^=U Mreow?  
  
Ken: Since when did Daisuke turn into a chibi cat?  
  
Lyosuke: Since the beginning of this chapter.  
  
Ken: Oh . . .^_^;;  
  
Lyosuke: #-_-# I hear nothing.  
  
MK: HEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!!!  
  
Keisuke: T_T  
  
MK: Sorry about the many paragraphs since there is not much talking!! *still bouncing off the walls*  
  
Daisuke: =^_^= Meow!!  
  
Everyone: . . . .Later. . . ~_~U *- At MK* 


	12. It's Not What I Expected To Happen! Pt T...

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: ONE MORE UPDATE BEFORE I GO!!  
  
Everyone: I thought'd she go already . . . ~_~  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
WHOA!! Don't you think it's about time that I updated this??? Heheh, ANYWAYS, heading back to Daisuke! Sorry about the long silent paused! I had a writer's block . . .*Bangs head on wall* ^____^ *grins* ALL GONE!! Now onward with the story!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER TWELVE##  
//IT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED TO HAPPEN! PT2\\  
  
][RECAP][  
  
Lyosuke smirked at the soldiers' foolishness. "Release the Inferno Blaze, Crimson!"  
  
Crimson screeched, crossing its blood red feathered wings as it titled its head back, flaming orb glowing destructively. Abruptly jerking the head downward and expanding the wings at the same time, the Inferno Blaze was released, speeding steadily as it approached solid ground.  
  
The red beyblade then dropped, still engulfed by the scorching flames that surrounded it. It dropped like a bomb, waiting to go off anytime soon.  
  
The Inferno Blaze had finally struck the solid floor, sending a sonic boom as well as large clouds of smoke with smoking fiery blaze. The bladers held their grounds as they all shielded their faces from the vibration and the dusty clouds of dust. The whole room shook just for a few quick seconds, and then it stopped.  
  
When the smoke of dust and the fiery blaze had died down, everyone gasped in shock.  
  
**STILL SATURDAY (FOR DAISUKE)**  
  
~AMERICA'S BBA, STADIUM 059~  
  
After the dusty smoke had subsided to the waxed tiled floor, the R.A. Soldiers, Teri, and Max were stunned, however, Daisuke was not.  
  
The surprise? Lyosuke and his beyblade had vanished from sight. The dusty particles only lasted for a few good minutes, barely enough for Lyosuke to escape to who knows where.  
  
"Where'd he go???" Teri and Max chimed, bewildered at Lyosuke's disappearance.  
  
"More like where he'd fly off to" Daisuke corrected, swiping up his black beyblade. He stuffed both his launcher and beyblade in his duffle bag, and then zipped it up.  
  
"Director Judy-" Nick began but he was interrupted by Judy herself.  
  
"I know" Judy said aloud over the speaker. "We'll let that boy off since we already have his comrade."  
  
"I'M NOT HIS COMRADE!!" Daisuke exclaimed, veins bulging at his temple. He inhaled deeply, making an effort not to lose sight of his mission. "Since my battle with Max was interfered-"  
  
"So you're planning to have a re-match even on a situation like this?!" Teri asked with an incredulous tone of voice, after picking up her Trigon.  
  
"You didn't let me finish" Daisuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then go on" Max encouraged, picking up his Draciel as well.  
  
"Since my battle with Max was interfered by both Teri and Lyosuke" Daisuke began, already getting a distinctive glare from Teri, "I'll stop my mission there."  
  
"What mission?" Judy asked after she had entered the stadium, hands crossed, looking wary of Daisuke's presence.  
  
"I'll answer that privately" Daisuke replied. "As of now, I quit beyblading."  
  
"Why??" Nick asked, surprised at the boy's sudden change.  
  
"I've hurt many with my devastating beyblade skills" Daisuke replied with a hint of sadness in his voice but immediately brightens. "I'll help you guys win the Tokyo Duo Tournament and beat Voltaire and his twisted plans!"  
  
"Voltaire's behind all this?!" Max asked. "I thought he was arrested!!"  
  
Daisuke nodded, "He was and still is, but he is getting a luxury treatment in prison because of his wealth. My sister and I talked to him on the vid- phone a week back, still looking as evil as ever."  
  
Judy's eyes widen, not believing her ears. -How could a boy like him contact Voltaire??!! The security system there is as high as this . . . He and his sister-WAIT! He has a sister?!- "You have a SISTER?"  
  
The boy nodded with a slight smirk, "Yeah, she's more skilled than I, though. But that point is beyond one here could imagine."  
  
"What twisted plan??" Teri asked, still wary as ever.  
  
"All my sister and I know is that we were ordered to win the Tournament right after defeating the BladeBreakers Duo team."  
  
"Director Judy, do you think we can believe this Daisuke?" Nick questioned quietly.  
  
"I think we can" Judy nodded. "He seems to know more than he lets on. He'll be very helpful when the Tournament arrives."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: YA~~~~~~~AY!! BUT IT'S SHORT!!  
  
Daisuke K: I SWITCHED SIDE?!!!  
  
Keisuke: TRAITOR!!  
  
Lyosuke: T_T I knew that boy would betray us!!  
  
Ken: Um, don't you guys think that MK PLANNED this?  
  
*Keisuke chased Daisuke K with the help of Lyosuke, both holding extra large bonkers and hammer, completely ignoring what Ken had said*  
  
Daisuke K: AI~~~~~~~~~IE!!!!!!  
  
MK+Ken: o.O  
  
MK: Shall we, Ken?  
  
Ken: ^^ Yup!  
  
MK: *Keisuke runs infront of her* *BONK!*  
  
Keisuke: @_@  
  
Ken: *Lyosuke runs in front* *TRIP* *WHACK*  
  
Lyosuke: AI~~~~~~IE!!! *WHACK* ITAI!!! [-] @_@*  
  
Daisuke K: THANK YOU!  
  
MK+Ken: ^^ No prob!  
  
MK: Don't expect any update after Monday cause I'll be in school, piled 2 feet high with homework [I'm exaggerating!] and slowly type the fics! Maybe, I'll do the fic THEN the homework!  
  
Ken: ^^ You'll get yelled.  
  
MK: Oh. Nevermind then ~_~ IF I STAY AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER TOO LONG I'LL GET A WRITER'S BLOCK!!  
  
Ken: ^o^ It's better than being banned from the computer . . .  
  
MK: ARGH!!!! 


	13. Answer Me! What Happened!

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: ^^;;  
  
Daisuke: 'BOUT TIME!!  
  
Keisuke: *roll eyes*  
  
Ken: ^^U  
  
Lyosuke: . . . . -_-;;  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
Finally the mysterious person that tapped Keisuke is finally being revealed! Some say its Blade . . . Is it him? Or . . . . someone else? HEHEHEHE, ONLY READING WILL TELL!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER THIRTEEN##  
// ANSWER ME! WHAT HAPPENED? \\  
  
][RECAP][  
  
She then brushed pass the person, not even sparing the guy a look nor a quick glance. A hand was planted on her right shoulder, she resisted the urge to smack his hand but she did anyway, since the temptation and her current mood was winning over her politeness.  
  
"Don't touch me" She quietly hissed as she continued on.  
  
"Heh" The voice was familiar. "Still hasn't change, eh, Kei?"  
  
Her brown eyes widen. -No, it can't. Can it?- She turned around, glancing up at the male.  
  
"It's you . . .!"  
  
**SUNDAY**  
  
~HOTEL HALLWAY~  
  
The male grinned, showing a full set of white teeth, familiar eyes radiantly shine.  
  
"Blade!" Keisuke exclaimed, unbelievingly.  
  
He looked about 19 years of age, same wild spiky brown hair with those same childish but mature emerald green eyes. Blade was wearing a white t-shirt, embroidered with a white phoenix encircling a Yin and Yang symbol with a black thin jacket over it and black cargo pants as well as matching sneakers.  
  
"Ah, so you remembered me" Blade surfaced a grin, placing his large hand, ruffling her short wolf-like light blue hair.  
  
Keisuke shook her head and his hand fell to his side. She looked up at him, making sure it was the Blade she was familiar with and it was confirmed. His caring but goofy grin was definitely a sign as well as his childishness glinting in his emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm not 3 years old anymore, Blade" She stated. The girl closed her eyes shut and reopens them again, getting her destination of questions straight. "What happened to you and the Gang?"  
  
Blade's glimmering emerald eyes flickered to dullness for half a second, grin still plastered on. He hesitated to answer, then quickly changing the subject. "Where's Dai?"  
  
She sighed, knowing that Blade was uncomfortable with the question but she had to know what happened to them. "Daisuke's in America doing some important stuff." Her brows slightly furrowed. "Blade, come on. Answer me; what happened to the Gang after me and Daisuke left?"  
  
Still flickering to liveliness and then to dullness, Blade, apparently, didn't want to answer it. He still grinned, but the joy wasn't in them. "So Dai's name's is Daisuke, eh? Yours Keisuke, I assume?"  
  
Keisuke contained her annoyance but then again, it was Blade and he did remind her of her brother though . . . "Yes, my name is Keisuke . . . . Blade!!! C'mon, stop avoiding it! I have a right to know what happened to the Gang, you know."  
  
"Did you see Sano, Fang, Trini or Yamazaki?" Blade asked, hinting with hope, straying away from her question.  
  
It hit her hard. She didn't see ANY of them while she was in the abbey. Their names weren't even mentioned in any of her's and Daisuke's training. Not once . . . Keisuke shuddered at all the possibility of things that could've happened to them. Boy, she sure hope they were doing better then she and her twin is doing now. Keisuke hoped the same thing for Blade, too. But now that she mentioned it . . .  
  
"No . . ." Keisuke slowly replied, darting her brown eyes away. "I didn't see any of them at all . . ." She knew Blade was going to ask questions so she swiftly asked, "So how are you doing? And answer my question, too."  
  
His false grin slowly faded away, turning into a grim line. "If you want to know, I'll tell you."  
  
Keisuke nodded, indicating she was ready.  
  
"A few weeks after you and Dai left, the kids were immediately sent to the orphanage since someone ratted on us. I knew it was Ken and Lyosuke. They were planning to do this to the Rascal Kids all along since their main objective was to capture both you and Dai." Blade sighed in slight grief. He didn't want to tell her. -It'll hurt her if she finds out . . .- He forced himself to go on. Keisuke was right; she had a right to know what happened but . . . probably it will be too much for her to handle.  
  
"The orphanage was alright, the kids seem to enjoy it, living out their childhood that they deserved. But me and a few older kids felt that . . . something was wrong . . . . . . It seemed too perfect. Gentle care-takers, large playroom with untouched brand new toys, and even the bed was freshly made. The little ones was oblivious to what the older kids was doing; sneaking around the place and maybe taking some sweets, but we couldn't pin point what felt oddly strange. Before me and the older kids could find out what felt fishy, the whole orphanage . . . . blew up to smithereens. I was lucky enough to jump out the first story window, getting burned a bit and maybe a few life long scars but I made it through. However, the . . . . other kids weren't so lucky." Blade casted his sadden green eyes to the floor, holding back sorrowful tears.  
  
Keisuke was shocked, stunned, and all those emotions that run through your mind when you hear those close to you died. Her brown eyes stared off into the distant, letting the story being slowly absorbed and digested. She shuddered once more, stumbling to sit down on a painted wooden bench. Raising her hands, attempting to clutch both her cheeks, desperately wanting this to be all just a dream. Her breathing was deep but she managed to control it.  
  
"You're . . . kidding, right?" Keisuke allowed her hands to fall carelessly on her lap, lifting her head to meet Blade, whose eyes were still casted downward, ". . . right?" -It-it can't be true. The Rascal Kids . . . gone . . . forever . . .?-  
  
Blade shifted his eyes to meet with Keisuke's and sadly shook his head. "No . . . You, yourself wanted to know what happened."  
  
She slumped back into the bench, sighing heavily. "I can't believe it . . . "Keisuke jumped up from the bench. "And you? Are you alright?"  
  
He managed to surface a reassuring grin, a forced one at that. "I'm fine. I'm doing fine, actually; have a steady job and place to live in."  
  
Keisuke smiled sadly. "That's great to hear . . ."  
  
Blade pulled the girl into an embrace. "I'm glad that you're well, Keisuke."  
  
She snuggled her face into his shirt, grasping it tightly. -I know I'm not supposed to be doing this but . . . I miss Blade and the others so much!-  
  
~IN CAMERA ROOM~  
  
"So, Blade has returned?" A male voice asked. "This may be trouble . . . . We must depose of Blade and Keisuke's rising emotions, immediately."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: So, surprised??  
  
Daisuke: THE RASCAL KIDS DIED?!!! EXCEPT BLADE?!!!  
  
Keisuke: YOU MADE ME SOFT?!!!  
  
MK: Uh . . . . ^^  
  
Blade: Yay, I'm mentioned again!! ^^ SCARS?? SCARS???  
  
Ken: ^^;; This'll be something, adding Blade to the picture . . .  
  
Lyosuke: How about Sano, Fang, Trini and Yamazaki??  
  
MK: They'll show??  
  
Everyone: YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!!  
  
MK: Um . . . . review? 


	14. Plan Divulge

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: ^^;; GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!! I'm so--------ooo sorry for the one week late update!! I meant to update last Friday but since I had a stupid Science Project . . . ._ And then I meant to post this up on MONDAY BU----UT!!! My partner in the project got confused so . . . .I HAD TO RE-WRITE the procedure for him to COMPREHEND! ~_~ Now I'm dumping the experiment part on him since I wasted about 1-3 days of my afterschool time on writing the procedure! Adding to the fact that my typical homework is about 1-2 hours long . . . T_T When I COULD'VE been ONLINE!!  
  
Chaos Gang: o.O She said that in one single breath . . .  
  
MK: @_@ SO MUCH TO DO IN SCHOOL!!  
  
Daisuke: Hehe, she's helping out for Social Studies on the Revolutionary War AND writing letters in that class!!  
  
Blade: ^^;; AND in ELA she has vocabulary words to memorized by Friday for a test, writing out the word, the part of speech AND the EXACT definition! Did she mention about vocabs in S.S. too?  
  
Koryuu: Oh! Oh! And in Math and Problem Solving Lab, which is another MATH clas-  
  
MK: -_- THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW ALL OF THAT!  
  
Lyosuke: Disclaimers in VERY beginning! ^o^  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
Daisuke quit beyblading without Keisuke's prior knowledge beside Lyosuke that is. Anything can happen now since Daisuke will probably leak the information on the plans that Ken and Voltaire discussed. But, is Daisuke willing to sacrifice the bonds between his own twin and himself? Like everyone says of him, he knows more than he lets on . . . .  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER FOURTEEN##  
// PLAN DIVULGE \\  
  
**WEDNESDAY**  
  
~HOTEL ROOM~  
  
Daisuke have been staring at the ceilings for quite a while now. He flipped over to his right side, facing the open doors of the balcony, breezes flying into the room. The resting boy squinted his eyes shut, trying to get some sleep. The morning sunlight flooded the hotel room he was resting in, so it was making it quite impossible to sleep.  
  
Daisuke jerked the pillow from beneath his head and plopped it on his face, blocking out the morning light.  
  
"Only 2 more days . . ." Daisuke muffled through the pillow. "Then Ken will surely send out some agents to get me . . ."  
  
Then he shoved the pillow aside, figuring he couldn't sleep in the situation he was in. He sat up, got out of bed, stretching while stumbling to the bathroom since he threw his things around, wearing only a black boxer. His build were slim for a boy his age, after he had threw a white towel around his neck.  
  
~10 MINUTES LATER~  
  
"Oh, were did I threw my favorite white t-shirt??" Daisuke was throwing clothes around out of his duffle bag and then went searching for it around the room, now wearing black pants with red zippers around the knee area incase he wanted shorts instead.  
  
Throwing various colored t-shirts and long sleeves over his shoulder, he finally found his white t-shirt.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Daisuke flapped it to straighten the over sized shirt. The white t- shirt was embroidered with a familiar black dragon that had blood red eyes in an attacking position. The background was mostly black and blue mixed with the red fire. Slipping the t-shirt on, the boy grinned with satisfaction.  
  
Out the door he goes, he hurried to get on a bus that took him to the BBA, skipping breakfast. Daisuke knew there was a meeting held in an hour or so; would it hurt to get there early? Hope, not.  
  
~BBA~  
  
"Oh, morning Daisuke!"  
  
"Mornin'!" Daisuke flashed a grin to all those who had greeted him.  
  
"The meeting will be held approximately in an hour in the meeting room."  
  
"Yup." Daisuke nodded and hurried off to the lunch room, planning to get a snack since his stomach was already rumbling with hunger.  
  
Getting a snack from the vending machine, Daisuke started to eat the chips right away, wandering around the cafeteria, thinking of something to do for at least an hour. The light blue haired boy found an empty table near a window. Figuring it was the best place to think, Daisuke plopped down on a seat, staring out the window absentmindedly.  
  
-I sure hope I know what I'm getting myself into- Daisuke's thoughts started to doubt the actions he made while he was munching on the chips. He mentally whacked himself with a sledge hammer. -What in nine hells am I thinking?!!- Instinctively, the boy shook himself back into the reality and heaved a heavy sigh. -Rest assured my twin sister, that my actions and path is the correct choice. I will overcome anything . . . - His quick munching slowed down until it came to a halt. Half his right hand in the bag, body slouching over the table, his brown eyes was far distant from where he is now. -Even if it means to remove you if you are an obstacle to my goal to save humanity from Voltaire laying his hands on world domination.-  
  
"Hey, Daisuke?"  
  
The boy's distant brown eyes snapped back to liveliness. He lifted his head to see who it was, starting to snack on his chips again. It was Emily. "What's up?"  
  
Emily took notice of his sharp actions. She could've sworn he looked sad but it was impossible to see if she was correct since Daisuke has a habit of revealing only his cheerful side. Shaking it off and saving it for later, Emily replied, "The meeting's gonna start. Judy asked me to fetch you."  
  
He grinned cheerfully, oblivious to what Emily was thinking of him. "How'd she known I was here?" Daisuke rose, emptying the rest of the chips' content into his open mouth. "Did an hour really pass?"  
  
Emily shifted her glasses on her nose, slightly disgusted by his childish behavior. "It's obvious, Daisuke. Come on, we're gonna be late!" Emily ignored his last question completely.  
  
She dragged the boy by the wrist. Passing a trash can, Daisuke threw the empty chip bag into it while still being dragged by Emily.  
  
~MEETING ROOM~  
  
"Oh, so you finally join us, huh, Daisuke?" Judy chuckled once Emily and Daisuke had showed up.  
  
"He was making detours, Judy!" Emily complained as she sat down next to the blond.  
  
"That's not true!" Daisuke protested, surfacing a silly grin. "The only detour I made was the cafeteria!"  
  
"Explain the bypass on the next vending machine!"  
  
Judy smiled, "Now, now. The meeting is about to begin. Daisuke, take a seat."  
  
Daisuke stuck his tongue at Emily, sliding into a seat infront of Judy. Emily glared through her round glasses.  
  
Teri and Yayori entered the room, seating across from each other.  
  
Yayori was about 14 years of age with light purple eyes that suited well with her sky blue hair that was up to her shoulders, wearing a navy blue Chinese style shirt embroidered with a dragon in the front, a soft white mini skirt and white tennis shoes.  
  
-I never seen her before . . .- Daisuke studied Yayori a bit, figuring she was the person that Teri had mentioned when they first collided. The boy cocked an eyebrow, in a questioning way.  
  
Yayori took notice of the rising brow and replied, "I'm Yayori Morimoto."  
  
Daisuke lowered his brow and flashed a grin, "Daisuke Kashiwagi!"  
  
Dennis, the boss of BBA, entered the meeting room, seating himself at the head of the table, already clasping his fingers together. As if on cue, Judy spoke up.  
  
"Daisuke, what is the mission? And what does the Duo Tournament has anything to do with Voltaire's plans of world domination?"  
  
"Our mission, my sister and I, was to defeat each BladeBreakers individually, before the Tournament. Then, report our results to our supervisor, Ken."  
  
"What results?" Teri asked.  
  
"The result is the information gathered by our bit beasts of the Yin and Yang. My bit beast, Shadows is the Yang, the masculine while I am positive and bright. My twin sister's, Keisuke's, bit beast is Luminous, representing the feminine side of her negative and dark personality of the Yin."  
  
"I didn't think it was possible to have a bit beast that can take data . . ." Judy quietly said with a disbelieving voice.  
  
"Shadows and Luminous are both genetically created and natural bit beasts. Therefore, our bit beasts are quite powerful compared to those of the BladeBreakers and other known teams."  
  
"'Genetically created and natural bit beasts'?" Yayori inquired, seemingly interested.  
  
"Shadows and Luminous were originally the Yin and Yang Dragons but BioVolt managed to grasp a hold of the twin dragons and tampered with the DNA, adding data to them which, in fact, made it possible for the bit beast to take data while they bey-battle. In addition, our bit beasts are connected to us, telepathically, since my sister and I, are, too, twins. However, since I have failed to complete the mission, Lyosuke, the intruder, will possibly take my place in the Tournament while I am hunted down. Ken will send top beybladers in order to capture Shadows and bring me back to BioVolt. To re-train me if time permits it."  
  
"We understand the mission, but how is BioVolt related to the Duo Tournament?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Our supervisor, Ken, is one of the Tokyo's BBA Committee, who is also connected to Voltaire" Daisuke replied, "So he suggested the Duo Tournament and the Committee thought it was a great idea. They allowed Ken to be in charge of the up-coming Tournament. He made some alteration to the BBA Official Rules just for the Duo Tournament, in the favor of the Nanashi Shen Long Twins to win. So basically, Ken is merely using the Committee for BioVolt's own selfish needs for domination."  
  
"And the prize?" Emily asked.  
  
Daisuke bit his lower lip, unsure whether or not if it was the time to answer such question. But then again, Judy and Dennis are here. . . . .  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: ^^ Gonna leave it there!  
  
Raikou: Raiju said that MK had to take care of baby doll until Thursday, yes, yes!  
  
Chaos Gang: O_O HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MK'S A MOM!!  
  
MK: T_T IT'S JUST FOR HEALTH CLASS!!! ~_~  
  
Koryuu: *smirks evil* Did she point out that in Health Class her classmates learned about sexual reproduction of both sexes??!!  
  
Chaos Gang: O_O *Scarred for life*  
  
MK: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *- Scarred for life too* MY EYES BURN!!! DIE KORYUU!! *pounces on Koryuu and strangles her* NO ONE WAS SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT!! AND IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE KEPT UNDER PG, YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
Koryuu: @_@**  
  
Daisuke: ^^;; MK will make up the long wait somehow by posting up the next chapter for her other story whenever she has time this week . . .  
  
Chaos Gang except Koryuu: ^^;; Later!  
  
MK: DIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Koryuu: @_@***** 


	15. Misguidance

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: Personally, I think homework should be used for my fireplace, like review flames!  
  
Daisuke: -_-;; It's not like you have ANY review flames . . .  
  
MK: Yeah, now that you mentioned it . . .  
  
Keisuke: Or a FIREPLACE, for that matter.  
  
MK: Don't get all technical on me Keisuke!  
  
Ken: You think EVERYTHING should burn.  
  
Blade: She's starting to sound like Dilandau . . .  
  
Lyosuke: MOERO! MOERO!! MOERO!!  
  
MK: And YOU say I sound like Dilandau here, Blade?  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
Keisuke bumped into her past childhood friend, Blade. Someone saw their reunion and they are very anxious to get rid of Blade and Keisuke's emotions! But, everyone is supposed to have emotions! No one can never have no emotions!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER FIFTEEN##  
// MISGUIDANCE \\  
  
**WEDNESDAY**  
  
~PARK~  
  
"So you haven't heard from Sano, Fang, Trini, or Yamazaki?" Keisuke asked, sitting down on the ledge of the water fountain.  
  
"No" Blade shook his head, standing beside Keisuke. "I thought you would see them when you left to BioVolt."  
  
She rested her hands on her lap. Now, she's wearing a knee-length white shorts that was supposedly belong to Daisuke, a black sleeveless t-shirt with a familiar white dragon with purssian blue eyes in a flying position infront of a Yin and Yang symbol, black sneakers and the same 1/3 sleeveless white hoodless cloak.  
  
Keisuke titled her head back, staring into the clear blue sky.  
  
"While I and Daisuke were training, no one mentioned us of them." She casted her head to look at Blade, brown eyes seemingly distant. "It was as if they were never there."  
  
Blade patted her wolf-like light blue hair in a reassuring way.  
  
"Ah, don't worry yourself" Blade said in a composed voice. "We'll find 'em. Isn't Daisuke supposed to be back by now?"  
  
The girl remained silent, shifting her brown eyes into the distant. "Yeah." Keisuke stood up. "He must've . . ." Her voice trailed off and then shook her head. "I just realized I have things to do. I'll see you later, Blade." She walked off.  
  
"Hey!" Blade grabbed a hold of her arm. "Are you just gonna walk off? And what did Daisuke do in America? Keisuke!"  
  
Keisuke stopped, listening to his questions but not replying to any. Her head slightly lowered but she then shook her grasped arm, turning to glare at him. He released her arm, surprised at her action.  
  
"It's none of your concern, Blade" She coldly stated after turning her head away from his view. "Actually, it's better this way if you stay out of the loop . . . ." Keisuke then softly and quietly added, " . . . and don't get hurt in the process."  
  
She then jogged off to who knows where, leaving Blade quite speechless at the moment.  
  
"What . . . has gotten into you, Keisuke?" Blade asked aloud. "Has . . . Ken, Lyosuke and BioVolt changed you that much? Have you already forgotten our little promise?" He sounded disappointed and sad as he turned around to walk back to his place, pondering why Keisuke is acting out of character.  
  
~CONDO~  
  
Keisuke greatly frowned once she checked her e-mails on her laptop.  
  
(2) New message(s)  
  
Sighing, she clicked open the first e-mail, addressed to her from none other than Ken.  
  
Time: 11:59:48 To: KeixLuminous@hotmail.com From: XkenXillusionsX@hotmail.com Date: Wednesday, xx, xxx, xxx  
  
I assume you know that Daisuke has failed his mission. Miserably. As your supervisor, Lyosuke will be your partner, possessing both Crimson and Shadows in the up-coming Tournament. He will also complete the last mission. Also, in the rules of BioVolt on which Daisuke had agreed, if he fails to accomplish a mission within the time allotted, memories will be deleted and re-training in mission. Keep in mind that we can not afford to mess up in this Tournament like Boris did in the World Championships with the Demolition Boys. Remember to report your results in exactly 2 days at 1200 hours. If earlier, it'd be wonderful.  
  
-Supervisor Ken  
  
Deleting the mail, Keisuke inaudibly sigh. -Why did you fail the mission, Daisuke? It was one of the easiest missions we've acquired. You knew the consequences if you should fail . . .- Keisuke clicked on the next e-mail.  
  
Time: 12:30:12 To: KeixLuminous@hotmail.com From: DaixShadows@hotmail.com Date: Wednesday, xx, xxx, xxx  
  
Hey sis. I guess you got da mail from ken. Ken doesn't noe dis nor does lyosuke but im quitting bladin. I jux realized ive been hurtin people an you noe dat I hate hurtin em. But im not handin ova shadows to em biovolt. Me and shadows been thru lots and I aint handin shadows ova like dat. Day have to fight thru us first before I eva hand shadows ova. Betcha lyosuke will be taking my place in da tournament and ken saying dat lyosuke will have both crimson and shadows. Ha! And, yeah, I noe da consequences if I should eva fail a mission. Wen da tournament comes up, count on it dat ill be wif da bladebreakers, coachin em and da oda teams to defeat you and biovolt. Dun take it personally, sis, cuz you noe fo a fact dat im doin da rite ding fo once. You can tell ken and Lyosuke or da whole world dat I quitted and became a traitor like kai. I jux hope you still consider me as your sib, sis. An rememba da promise we made to blade! Im staying tru to myself and hope dat sum day you be too.  
  
Daisuke ^_^  
~'Stayin tru to be you'~  
  
Keisuke read over the mail again, confirming that her brother had written this.  
  
"Daisuke . . ." She quietly said. "The promise . . ."  
  
It just hit her that she acted cold to Blade when she promised him that she'd stay innocent.  
  
-No, promises never last forever. Promises are made to be broken like rules are.-  
  
She immediately deleted the e-mail. A great feeling of loneliness had swept over her right after she recycled the mail.  
  
-If this is true . . . then, Daisuke's not . . . coming back? He's gonna stay with the BladeBreakers?- Her eyes narrowed to slits. -They-the Breakers-they must've forced him to do this. They'll pay. They all will pay to do such a thing to my twin brother; like they did to Kai.-  
  
Keisuke closed her laptop, right after putting it to sleep for the time being. She pushed the cushion chair back, standing up, already have a made- up plan. Checking her pocket for her blade, launcher and her rip cord, she was ready to go. Ready to get revenge on the first BladeBreakers she sees.  
  
Locking the condo up, Keisuke left the building in a stalking manner, giving death glares to all who laid eyes on her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: Final-  
  
Daisuke: Finally, you put a chapter up!  
  
MK: T_T You took my line, Dai!  
  
Keisuke: -_-;;  
  
Lyosuke: MOERO!! MOERO!! MOERO!! MOERO!!  
  
Blade: ^^;; Lyosuke is becoming quite scary, hasn't he?  
  
Ken: ^^;; Yes, and I wouldn't be surprise if Dilandau show up.  
  
MK: !! *POOF!*  
  
Dilandau: Where am I??!!  
  
Keisuke: You spoke too soon, Ken.  
  
Lyosuke: MOERO!! MOERO!! MOERO!! MOERO!! MOERO!!! MOERO!! MOERO!! MOERO!!  
  
Dilandau: Hey! You're taking my lines, you brat!  
  
Daisuke: ^_^ CHAOS IS FUN!! *watches Dilandau and Lyosuke in dust clouds*  
  
Blade: ^^U  
  
MK: Well, I typed this story in a matter of minutes!  
  
Keisuke: More like hours.  
  
MK: T_T  
  
Ken: Since she kept getting distracted by the TV.  
  
MK: T_T;  
  
Daisuke: *Reads it over* It's short.  
  
MK: T_T;;  
  
Ken: *twitch* ^^;; She's gonna blow.  
  
MK: WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS CRITICIZE ME?????  
  
Dilandau: DIE!! MOERO!!!  
  
Lyosuke: MOERO!! DIE!!  
  
Daisuke, Keisuke, Ken, MK: -_-;;  
  
Daisuke, Keisuke, Ken: It's our job to!  
  
MK: T_T*  
  
Ken: . . . I just noticed that the chapter titled doesn't go . . .  
  
MK: T_T** IT DOES!! You just have to read carefully . . . And I thought YOU were the smart one, Ken . . .  
  
Blade: Next chapter is either Gundaflowne or A Beginning To An End! See you then!  
  
MK: AquaRika, I'll make it up to you for Friday somehow! Probably write the next chapter to A Beginning To An End longer or this story's next chapter longer! I'm totally, sorry for not being on, on Friday. I'll be on tonight, maybe a few hours late since I got things to do . . . ._ 


	16. Alteration

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: I know the side notes are quite annoying so I'll let you read. Also, yes, I know it's about time I updated..............don't rub it in -_-;;  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
Remember in Chapter 11, where Keisuke said that the BBA Rules are altered? And then the participants will get a mail notification? Well, this is it everyone!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER SIXTEEN##  
// ALTERATION \\  
  
**THURSDAY**  
  
~Tyson's Resident~  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Tyson exclaimed incredulously after his eyes skimmed through the letter. "NOOOO!!"  
  
"What's wrong Tyson?" Kenny blinked, wonder what's up, as he attempted to glance at the paper.  
  
"THIS IS WRONG!!" The boy shoved the letter in Kenny's face. "TOTALLY WRONG!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Kenny looked at Tyson before he, too, read the letter.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Tyson Kinominya,  
  
We, the Tokyo BBA Committee, are writing to inform you to notify that there will be slight alteration to the usual BBA Rules. First, there will be -no- rules. Second, the beybattle will be all out. In addition, instead of a 5 bladers per team, it shall be changed to 2 bladers per team. These changes are only for the Tokyo Duo Tournament. We wish you well, Mr. Kinominya.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Head Director of TDT,  
Ken Yumiko  
  
Kenny blinked a few times, letting the information absorb thoroughly. Then it hit him.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"My word exactly!" Tyson nodded.  
  
"Erm, well, it'll be only this tournament though" Kenny sighed, adjusting his glasses. "So who'll be your partner, Tyson?"  
  
"Obviously, Maxie!" The boy replied. "So I guess Rei and Kai will team up or will Kai pair up with Tala? Maybe Rei and Mariah? Or-"  
  
"Don't get yourself confused, Tyson."  
  
"Eh...."  
  
~Max's Resident~  
  
"MOM!!!" Max raced down the hallway, calling Judy. "MMOOMM!!"  
  
"What's...." Teri gaped, heading following Max.  
  
"......up?" Yayori's head followed in pursuit.  
  
"What's the letter?" Daisuke wondered aloud, eyeing the paper the blonde grasped.  
  
"What is it, Maxie?" Judy swiveled the chair around, pen sticking out the corner of her mouth.  
  
"The BBA of Tokyo!!!"  
  
-It gotta be what I think it is- Daisuke leaned back on the armchair.  
  
Teri and Yayori blinked at each other before shifting their heads to look at Daisuke.  
  
"Uh......What?"  
  
"What of the BBA of Tokyo?" Judy asked her son.  
  
"READ!!" Max handed her the letter he held.  
  
Curious, Teri, Yayori and Daisuke got up and peered over the paper.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Teri and Yayori shouted in unison. "ALL OUT?! NO RULES?!!"  
  
"This may cause a problem...." Judy softly said.  
  
"What?" Daisuke blinked, confused.  
  
"Since their will be no rules and all out" Judy began. "The referee cannot call on any fouls let alone cheat and other rules that the BBA Rule considered unfair as well as unjust."  
  
"How do you propose we fix this?" Max asked. "I mean, most of the teams been trained by the rules. How do you expect us to break our habits considering the fact that there are no rules in this tournament?"  
  
"You can win this tournament" Daisuke stated.  
  
"HOW?" Teri asked.  
  
"Easy, use the no rules to your advantage" Daisuke simply replied.  
  
"Yeah, easy for you to say" Yayori stole a glimpse at Daisuke.  
  
Ignoring the remark, Daisuke continued, "Just forget about the rules, and play it your way."  
  
"But I play it with the rules!"  
  
"Basically, it's like you eating all the sweets you want. No limits."  
  
"That's just a scary image" Teri muttered while Yayori nodded.  
  
"Are you two girls joining the Tournament?" Judy questioned.  
  
"Definitely!" The asked girls nodded vigorously.  
  
~Rei's Resident~  
  
"That's not right!" Rei plopped on the couch, in utter disbelief, as he tossed the letter on the table. "It's gonna change everything....."  
  
"This is completely outrageous!" Lee exclaimed. "It's going against all what we learned!"  
  
"Are we still going to enter it?" Kevin asked, glancing at Lee and Rei.  
  
"Well, obviously!" Mariah replied.  
  
"Who's gonna partner with who?" Gary inquired.  
  
"I'm suggesting that-" Rei began but he was cut off short by Mariah.  
  
"I have an idea!" Mariah squealed. "Rei can be with me, Gary with Kevin and Lee with-with that cold hearted BladeBreakers, Kai! Tyson and Max, and Kenny will just collect data! It's perfect!"  
  
"With Kai....?"  
  
"With -you-, Mariah.....?"  
  
"What? Is something wrong??" Mariah blinked.  
  
"Actually, yes" Rei responded as civilly as he could. "I was thinking that we stick with our team; Y'know, Tyson and Max, me and Kai, you and Lee, and Kevin and Gary if you guys don't....mind."  
  
"Why Rei??" Mariah asked, going all teary eyed.  
  
"It's to our best advantage, Mariah" Rei answered. "We gotta win this since we all found out that the Tournament has an evil scheme behind it from Max and Daisuke."  
  
"You mean that hyper boy who stayed over your place?" Kevin asked, blinking frequently.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~Kai's Resident~  
  
"Grandfather" Kai growled as he crimpled the letter into a ball. "I knew he wouldn't let up. Not even in jail."  
  
He tossed the letter into the trash on his way out of class. Kai knew Keisuke had something behind this, but what? All he knew was that she will definitely enter the tournament and that he'll have to face her again. But from what he had received through his e-mail from Max, greatly increased his determination to win.  
  
-So it'll be a 2 blader per team huh?- Kai made his way to his next class. -Evidently, Tyson will partner with Max. That leaves me with Rei. Well, it at least Rei doesn't talk-- and eat as much, as Tyson does nor is Rei hyper like Max.- He decided, or rather agreed, with himself that Rei was his suitable partner. For the tournament.  
  
~Demolition Boys' Resident~  
  
"So, Ken is the Head Director, eh?" Tala said aloud, after reading the letter to his comrades. "This'll be one heck of an interesting tournament."  
  
"You got that right" Ivan agreed. "So who's with who?"  
  
"Choose whoever that might give you the possibility to win" Spencer simply replied.  
  
"Easy enough" Bryan said.  
  
~Majestics Resident~  
  
"This is uncouth!" Robert stated, after he had glanced at the letter.  
  
"You say -everything- is uncouth, Robert" Johnny rolled his eyes.  
  
"Easy now" Oliver urged, trying to calm the uprising conflict. "This is an invitation, so do you guys wish to enter or at least go?"  
  
"I'm definitely going!" Enrique replied.  
  
"Yes, I am" Robert nodded. "Even though this is surely uncouth!"  
  
"Yeah, me too" Johnny said.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: Ahhhh, so sue (noooo) me! Chapter's a chapter am I correct? Anyways, not my best writing for this update! My Chaotic Muses are nowhere to be found since I sent them a trip to......guess where! HAHAHA. Oh and here's a poll. I'm wondering and might take it up for the storyline!  
  
Okay, first off. Should this be a normal fic or a *couchyaoi/shonen- aicough*?  
  
Who should Rei be paired up with?  
  
Happy ending or well, y'know, sad, angst sort of ending?  
  
Finally, are you bored reading this fanfiction since I have a -very- vague plot in mind?  
  
I won't take it personally on the last question, since I personally think it is quite a stereotypical kind of story if you know what I mean. Well, just asking given that I have -very, very, very,- plot. HEHE. Answer them if you wish. 


	17. Intrusion

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: o.O Mou...I'm very...very...very..........late, aren't I? ^^;; Gomen nasai!! I was busy school, home, etc...buuuuuuttt, I guess you don't really care eh? Heh, thought so...  
  
Daisuke: WAI!! It's gonna be yaoi/shonen-aiiiiiiiiiiii!!! =^o^=  
  
Lyosuke: -_-;; It's not like you've read any, Daisuke...  
  
Daisuke: SOOOOOO??? IT SOUNDS CCCCOOOOOOOLLLL  
  
MK: ^^;; Ehehe...please ignore Daisuke's limited intelligent...  
  
Daisuke: HHEEEEYYYY!!! I RESENT THAT!!! O  
  
Lyosuke: *snorts* You -represent- that...  
  
Daisuke: WANNA START SOMETHING, SMARTY PANTS?!!  
  
Lyosuke: YEAH, I ACTUALLY DO WANNA!  
  
MK: O.O *Dai and Lyo starts fighting* Uh...Onward...? o.0  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
I so don't remember what was happening so uh...play along that you uh...read this and uh understand it! ^-^;;  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER XVII##  
// Intrusion \\  
  
**FRIDAY**  
  
Still in America, Max, Teri, Daisuke, and Yayori were in the BBA's battle stadium, honing their skills and techniques against each other. Teri, still holding a grudge against Daisuke for the previous battle, challenged him again while Max and Yayori had a friendly battle.  
  
-I can't afford to lose Shadows...!- Daisuke bit his lower in thought as his blade easily avoided collision. "Shadows, Darkness of Manipulation...!"  
  
-He's in deep thought- Teri took notice of his absent mind when he called forth the attack. -Never mind that! I have to prove to him that I can't be easily defeated again since I am an -elite- blader!- "Trigon! Fire Lightning Claw Attack!"  
  
Yayori glanced over to Daisuke and spoke softly so only Max can hear. "Max, you don't think...?"  
  
The blonde boy nodded, "Yeah, I think so. I guess today's the day..."  
  
**JUDY**  
  
"Misaki, please have our top bladers and security guards have their sight on Daisuke Kashiwagi." Judy instructed to the female beside her.  
  
"Yes'am." The asked female's finger's glided across the control panel, sending data orders to the top bladers and guards. "Would you like them to be on full alert, Director Judy?"  
  
"If you don't mind, Misaki."  
  
"Not all, ma'am!"  
  
**UNKNOWN**  
  
"Dispatch the Slayers!" Ordered a familiar voice from headquarters, "Make sure you retrieve both of them! I will not tolerate a failed assignment from the High Class!"  
  
"Dispatching Slayers" confirmed a digitized male voice.  
  
"Dispatching Slayers complete" confirmed yet another digitized female voice.  
  
**SLAYERS**  
  
"It's 'him' we're after, aren't we?" asked a pained female voice as she looked out below from the aerial chopper.  
  
"Consider him nothing more but traitor like Hiwatari" Snapped a harsh male voice from the right of the female.  
  
"Let's just hurry it up and get it done with" said a different male opposite of side from the other male, in a rather uneasy voice.  
  
"What's the rush?" asked the first male, "Scared?"  
  
"No, it's not that!" defended the second male, "Anything but that. It's just..."  
  
"It just doesn't feel right..." finished the female.  
  
"You two are completely idiotic" retorted the first male, "We have a task that was directly asked from Lord Ken. He expects us to finish this assignment 'flawlessly' and I intend to carry it out like he had planned it."  
  
"It almost sound like you worship the grounds he walks, Sano" remarked the other male.  
  
"He did save the three of us from that orphanage, after all. Did you forget that, Zaki?"  
  
"I was planning to forget it. I honestly don't know what you see in that cynical man."  
  
The female quietly started out the chopper window, dreading the moment of time...  
  
**BBA**  
  
An ominous feeling washed over Daisuke right after he called his next attack. The teenage boy looked somewhat surprised and startled at the same time.  
  
"Return, Shadows!"  
  
"Huh? WHAT?? Why are you calling back your blade???"  
  
Daisuke averted his eyes towards the door. "We have some unexpected visitors."  
  
"What?" The three astonished bladers said.  
  
The door mechanically hissed open, revealing three figures standing in the doorway. One seemed to have hacked into the system since he had a rather small bag hanging across his chest.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: T_T Short, yes, I know but... ish something right?? Well, this is only one part of it!! And you wanna know what the sad thing is...?  
  
*Dai and Lyo still fighting*  
  
MK: *Glances at them* No not that! That's fun! The sad thing is that...I can't think of an outcome...T_T Any ideas? I had a vague one...but...I FORGOT DAMMIT! So any suggestions' is welcomed! E-mail me! ^o^ 


	18. Confused

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
MK: CHAPTER 18 WHOOP WHOOP!!  
  
Kizuki: o.O You're starting to act like your friend, Julie when she says CK...  
  
MK: =_=;; Don't remind me! And beside, I think I have my writing spirit back!!!...HEYYY!!!! KIZUKI!!  
  
Kizuki: Ehhh?  
  
MK: Don't you belong in Suterusu Kumori in FP.NET?!!  
  
Kizuki:^^;; Um...since you sent your Chaos Gang to Ryukuu, Japan, I thought, 'Why not let the Suterusu Kumori Gang take over for the Chaos Gang?'  
  
MK: Wh-what?!!! Then that means...!!  
  
Ren: !! OOOHHHH HI pretty girl!!  
  
MK: T_T *WHACK*  
  
Ren: X_x  
  
MK: I like REY much better!! *GLOMP*  
  
Rey: T_T Get.Off.Me.  
  
MK: =^-^= ONWARD!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
Go back to Keisuke, yes, yes? *Still glomping Rey* =^-^= *Rey: -_-***  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER XVIII##  
// Confused \\  
  
Stalking to the park where she last battled Tyson, Keisuke's presumption was correct. Tyson Kinominya was there with Kenny and Kai. -Perfect.- Patience wearing out, Keisuke swiftly launched Luminous into the blue bey- dish aggressively.  
  
"Whoa!" Tyson was startled by the on-coming beyblade.  
  
"That blade looks familiar!" Kenny exclaimed as he racked his memory for the answer.  
  
"Keisuke!" Kai hissed as his crimson eyes search for the owner.  
  
"Luminous! I summon thee!" Keisuke beckon her bit beast as she approached the bey-dish warily.  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
"Dragoon!"  
  
The three bit beast arose from their resting place, roaring their battle cries.  
  
"What do you want, Keisuke??" Kenny asked as he tried to hunt an answer from her expression.  
  
"Revenge!" Keisuke replied with a cold voice.  
  
"For what?!" Tyson asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Crushing Luminosity!"  
  
The white dragon took flight while a large blinding white spherical energy formed, growing larger while the flaming phoenix and the blue dragoon watched in utter confusion.  
  
"Dranzer, Flame Saber!"  
  
"Phantom Hurricane Attack!"  
  
Dranzer took flight, blazing with fire as it dived towards the white dragon. On the other hand, Dragoon summoned the famous phantasm hurricane, growing larger and engulfing the stadium each second.  
  
"Launch it!" Keisuke ordered.  
  
Luminous dispatched the large spherical orb; larger than the creator itself, absorbed both Dranzer and Dragoon in the midst of their offense.  
  
"No, Dranzer!"  
  
"Gack! DRAGOON!!"  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"Watch."  
  
The beyblades itself disappeared in the ball-size orb with the white beyblade circling around it. Dranzer and Dragoon was confused, they didn't know what hit them until they were blinded by the light. It seemed as if the orb they were in, were weighing more and more each time they moved.  
  
"By the time Luminous is done, your Bit Beasts are as flat as a pancake" Keisuke smirked.  
  
"WHAT?!" The three exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Keisuke!" A familiar voice rang out.  
  
Four heads shifted to the owner's voice. Keisuke seemed a bit agitated and clenched her fist.  
  
"Stay out of it! It's none of your concern!" She immediately stated the final attack. "Crush them."  
  
A roar and a shriek of cry rang out of the white orb as the white dragon circled them faster and faster.  
  
"What can we do, Kenny?!" Tyson asked frantically.  
  
"We can't do much" Kai gravely replied for Kenny.  
  
"What?!! Dragoon will vanish like that!! So will Dranzer!!" Tyson shouted. "Don't you care what happens to your Bit Beast?!"  
  
"..." Kai gritted his teeth as he looked on the battle.  
  
"Tys-"  
  
"WELL, DO YOU?!" Tyson went on.  
  
"SHUT UP, TYSON!" Kai whipped his head around, glaring like mad. "YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T EXPERIENCE IT!"  
  
The boy was startled by his captain's response and remained silent.  
  
"Keisuke, please, stop this senseless battle!" The familiar person asked as he approached the scene.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at them and Luminous retreated back to its seal, returning the beyblade to her hand. "You know, it's all you BladeBreakers fault that everything happened."  
  
"That's not-!" He started but was interrupted by Kenny.  
  
"What did we do?!"  
  
"Everything."  
  
She glared one last time before departing back to her condo.  
  
"Keisuke..." The boy had a worrisome expression on his face.  
  
"Hey, what are you to Keisuke?" Tyson finally found his voice right after her disappearance.  
  
"A forgotten friend" His's expression instantly changed to a friendly one but his emerald eyes failed him. "I must be going. See you all later." He waved farewell and walked away.  
  
"Hey!" Kenny called out. "What's your name??"  
  
He turned around and kindly smiled, "Blade's my name." Blade then resumed his walking.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: Um, okay, yeah! 18th chappie done! Short, yeah, I just had to post something up. Y'know, I just realized something...  
  
Rey: -_- That you're still glomping me?  
  
MK: ^.^ Hehe, beside that!  
  
Ren: That you realized the love you have for me??  
  
MK: HECK NO! *WHACK*  
  
Ren: x.X  
  
Kizuki: Then what?  
  
Seika: Yes, what is it?  
  
MK: I have TWO Kizukis!!  
  
Kizuki: WHAT?!  
  
Seika: o.O  
  
Rey: -_- Can you let go of me now?  
  
Mk: Wishful thinking! Anyways, Kizuki as TWO roles! One in Suterusu Kumori and in Takawakeme Shikata, my free-time manga!  
  
Kizuki: T_T  
  
Mk: ^^;; Ehehe, if you wish to check it out, go to fictionpress, look up Astral Chaos and click on Takawakeme Shikata's homepage! ^.^ Then you can get to see what Kizuki looks like!!! And...*drools* probably Rey in one of my Random Filters...  
  
Rey: T_T  
  
Seika: ^^;; Or just to go MK's profile and click from there...  
  
MK: NOO!!! THEY HAFTA READ SUTERUSU KUMORI, REVIEW, AND GO THERE!!!  
  
Seika+Kizuki: O.o  
  
Kizuki: Ren's still out huh?  
  
Ren: X.x 


	19. Old Friends

A Duo Tournament  
  
By: Makurayami no Kyouto  
  
(4/21/04)  
  
MK: *Teary-eyed* Q_Q...my...internet...IS ALIVE!!!  
  
Lyosuke: And yet you had not completed a lousy chapter...TSK.TSK.  
  
MK: *Mockingly* And yet you had 2 months' worth of VACATIONING!!  
  
Daisuke: BUT IT WAS FFFUUNN!!  
  
Keisuke: -_-U If you count being shipped to Outer Space 'fun.'  
  
MK: ANYWAYS, I'd like to thank my best friend, Shiro Revolution's crazy brother, Crazy (who has his own site! At imsilly(dot)com), for restoring my Internet AND CD-ROM....in a day no less!! *kowtows to Shiro Revolution and Crazy* DOMO ARIGATOU!!!  
  
Shiro Revolution: Stand up, silly girl! *whacks MK*  
  
Crazy: Yeah, I'm too nasty! XD  
  
Shiro Revolution: If you include working at it nonstop!  
  
Crazy: TOO nasty for you! XD  
  
MK: At any rate, glad to be back online to arouse some chaotic chaos!  
  
Chaos Gang:...and to think she'd grow up in the past 2 months...  
  
MK: NEVAH!  
  
Shiro Revolution + Crazy: See ya!  
  
Note: I think I lost some readers...o.O WAHHH!!! But I know AR, for a fact is still reading this! D Anyways, for those who are still alive, domo arigatou for waiting after the long pause!! Gomen nasai, minna-san!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*  
  
Who is the three figure in the door way?? DUN DUN DUNN!! Keep reading to find out!! KYHAHAHAHA!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
## CHAPTER XIX##  
// Old Friends \\  
  
**JUDY**  
  
"Director Judy!" Misaki called out in a panicked voice.  
  
"What is it?" Judy hurried over to Misaki and her mouth dropped. "This was what I feared...Another break-in."  
  
"So far we counted three trespassers; all teenagers." Misaki's expression was grim.  
  
"It seems this time, they're more direct," Judy said gravely. "Send in the Red-"  
  
"Now, now. There's no such need for reinforcement now is there, Director Judy?" A familiar male voice interrupted.  
  
Judy's eyes widen astonishment. She stiffly turned around. "Ken Yumiko! How did you get-"  
  
"I am a BBA Committee member am I not?" Ken smiled with no emotions attached to it, leaning against the doorway. "So I do have privileges."  
  
"Ma'am?" Misaki waited for her director's instruction. "Shall I proceed?"  
  
Judy bit her lower lip and glanced elsewhere. "Terminate it." She could not afford to have the children to be in danger. Adding to that, she did not know what Ken has up his sleeves.  
  
"Ma'am...?"  
  
"You heard her, Misaki." Ken straightened and took a step forward towards Judy. "Now, my main concern is Daisuke Kashiwagi with his Bit Beast, Shadows. If you do not mind, might you call off your bladers? Since my Slayers take the initiative to retaliate when launchers are released. Or would rather end up with discarded bey-parts?" He smiled, impassively.  
  
**STADIUM**  
  
"How does he know this stuff?" Max asked to no one in particular as he called back Draciel.  
  
"How on earth did you manage to get past the security?" Teri asked incredulously. In less than 15 minutes, she has been surprised not once, but twice in the same day. She was not planning to have a –third- surprise!  
  
"The security system was easy access!" The hacker, a boy their age, replied as he stepped into the light. "It was child's play!"  
  
The boy had midnight blue hair tied in a rattail with matching eyes wearing thin-rimmed glasses, fair skin, attire composing of a white t-shirt with a navy sleeveless Chinese style shirt over it and white clothed pants including a pair of black Chinese shoes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yayori asked, on the defensive.  
  
"We've come to retrieve a traitor, Daisuke Kashiwagi, High Class I.D. 161511, along with Shadows, Bit Beast 171422," answered the other boy, who seemed to be the leader of the three.  
  
"Why won't you tell them my shoe size while you're at it?" Daisuke dryly asked, as he readied his launcher at the supposed leader.  
  
"Feh, don't get fresh with me Daisuke" retorted the second male.  
  
The boy who seemed about 16 years of age, having chestnut mushroom hair spiked up with amber-gold eyes, fair tanned skin, wearing white t-shirt with a tan jacket with buckles for buttons, and matching buckle pants with white sneakers.  
  
"It'll be a lot easier if you just came along quietly, Dai" the girl spoke softly as her sorrowful aquamarine eyes met Daisuke's persistent brown one.  
  
The girl was about 14 with long platinum blonde hair in a single braid that drooped over her left shoulder, aquamarine eyes, clothes composing of a black tank top with a grey shirt over it, hanging off her shoulders and a black skirt barely above her knee with black shoes.  
  
"He's not going that easily, missy," Teri stated, standing next to Daisuke to back him up. "Are you Daisuke?"  
  
-Those eyes look so familiar...- Daisuke squinted his eyes, but then he shook his head, "Not a chance!" He replied. –But...no one ever calls me 'Dai' anymore...- The boy then glanced at Teri and grinned childishly, "So, you're finally warming up to me, eh?"  
  
"No one is gonna get rid of you beside me!" Teri answered rather sharply, a very light tint of blush crept across her face. She shook her head and it disappeared. "At any rate, get your foolish act together!"  
  
"Isn't someone touchy?" The hacker grinned as he got out his launcher and beyblade.  
  
"Put a sock in it!" Max said as he set his launcher, "If you want Daisuke, you have to get through us first!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yayori nodded as she did the same.  
  
"You sealed your fate with us!" The second boy said, retrieving his launcher, "I'm Sano, leader of the Slayers, handler of Koytoe."  
  
"I'm Trinity" she spoke softly, reluctantly taking out her launcher and blade, "mistress of Vaporex."  
  
"Yamazaki's the name" he grinned half-heartedly, "master of Foxfire."  
  
"No need for introductions for our part," Teri said. "Let's do this, guys!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Go Trigon!"  
  
A familiar tiger with dragon wings and tail merged into view, right after Teri had launched the beyblade. Trigon growled, baring its feline fangs, hissing at the same time.  
  
"Vaporex!"  
  
The turquoise beyblade landed silently on the white tiled floor, whirring. A fountain spouted in a spiral in placement of the glowing white light, taking the rugged appearance of a blue liquidized fox with bland light turquoise eyes. Vaporex swished its tail patiently, lapping off excess water droplets around it.  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
The purple seal-like bit beast emerged from its deep slumber, lashing its claws about, golden eyes glinting with slight annoyance.  
  
"Foxfire!"  
  
The red-orange beyblade had an unusual feature; the attack ring was slighter longer than the average beyblade. A storm of fire emitted from the bit seal, revealing a nine-tailed fox with the tip of the tail blazing with fire whereas the rest of its body was light orange, red eyes gleaming mischievously.  
  
"Draquater!"  
  
A familiar black beyblade with blue streaks summoned a majestic blue dragon with fins behind its massive wings. Draquater roared like a thunder strike, stretching its enormous pinions.  
  
"Koytoe!"  
  
A yellow-gold like beyblade with white bands, awoken a restless silver coyote with amber-gold eyes, growling through its canine fangs.  
  
Daisuke hesitated to launch, stunned. –Sano? Trinity? Yamazaki? The...the Rascal kids? But what happened to Fang?- While Daisuke was zoning out, Trigon battled it out with Vaporex; Draciel slamming up with Foxfire and Draquater sizzling with Koytoe until...  
  
"Spirit!" A female voice rang out of nowhere. The beyblade was pale blue, knocking Draciel aside.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Fang!" Daisuke exhaled quietly to himself as the voice landed beside Trinity.  
  
Fang was about 15 years of age, having long dark violet hair tied halfway with a yellow ribbon, matching eyes that were a fair contrast to her skin tone, wearing a pale yellow shirt with the collars hanging off her shoulders and white pleated skirt with ankle high white boots.  
  
"Shadows!" Daisuke breathed quickly.  
  
Shadows was launched into play with Spirit, circling the opponent warily.  
  
"I dare you to summon your reliable Bit Beast," Fang challenged.  
  
"Where were you, Fang?" Sano asked, glaring at her with a quick glance.  
  
"Never mind the petty stuff," Fang replied calmly yet coldly. "Show me, Dai!"  
  
Daisuke bit his lower lip and then narrowed his eyes. "Show me what you got first!"  
  
"Arise Spirit!" She summoned her Bit Beast.  
  
The pale blue beyblade glimmered in the flooding white light, beckoning the bit beast within. After the blinding light had settled, it exposed a willowy form of a white wolf with a split tail dipped in silver flame with amethyst eyes.  
  
Daisuke slightly winced. –Light-Based.- He then took a quick survey about him with the battles; so far so good. For now. –I just hope they don't go all out...-  
  
"Well, Daisuke?" Fang cocked up an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't need Shadows to beat you!" Daisuke replied, defiantly.  
  
"You'll later regret that" Fang forewarned. "Spirit, Awakening Soul!"  
  
The light blue haired boy eyes' widen.  
  
Spirit was engulfed in blinding white light, howling to the sudden appearance of a flaming crescent moon, seemingly calling to the restless souls. The unrelenting souls was absorbed into Spirit's supple form, growing and crystallizing, giving it a more defined shape.  
  
"Attack, Shadows!" Daisuke urgently instructed.  
  
The black beyblade immediately obeyed the commands, ramming itself up against an invisible force field of Spirit's, which caused Shadows to bounce back.  
  
"Pillars of Flames, Foxfire!" Yamazaki called forth an attack against Draciel, following Fang's idea.  
  
Foxfire's nine tails burst into columns of blazing flames, as it howled for the assault. The columns of hungry flames, dispatched itself from its host and surrounded Draciel, inching ever so closer to the Beast and Blade.  
  
"Draciel, Metal Fortress Wall Defense!" Max cried out in the defense. "Hurry, Draciel!"  
  
Doing as told, the purple seal-like Beast went on the defensive.  
  
(Okay, I'm getting anxious to put up this chapter today, so I apologize for the vague and short descriptions. Gomen nasai! AR, you're laziness is rubbing off me!!!)  
  
Foxfire and Draciel were even on both offense and defense, grinding each other. Vaporex and Trigon tested each other strength with Vaporex's Tsunami Tidal Wave Crush and Trigon's Dark Light Lightening (not sure if that is correct?). Draquater's famous attack (forgot attack!!...misplaced information on Teri and Yayori somewhere..)and Koytoe's Desert Sandstorm challenged their agility to the fullest extend. Spirit and Shadows had a rumble, pounding each other's bey-parts until it chipped. Just when things got to the climax, Judy's voice crackled over the intercom.  
  
"Teri, Yayori, Max, Daisuke, hold your blades" Judy ordered.  
  
"What?!" The four exclaimed in unison as they looked up to where Judy was at.  
  
"Slayers, hold your grounds" Ken's voice spoke after Judy.  
  
"Roger" The Slayers confirmed.  
  
"Daisuke..."Judy's voice was somewhat grave.  
  
The others knew what she was going to say. They just did not expect it to hear it from her.  
  
"Hand over Shadows." The Director looked away, ashamed for what she had said.  
  
The boy glanced at his black beyblade, deciding whether or not. But he knew what he had to do. And he intend on carrying it out.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
MK: TA-DA!!!  
  
Daisuke: I'm...BACK!!!  
  
Ken: ^^;;  
  
Lyosuke:...This bites a-  
  
MK: ARSE!!  
  
Lyosuke: -_- You're so LAME.  
  
MK: Now onward to the next chapter!!  
  
Chaos Gang: She's never gonna finish this story by Summer with what's going on now...  
  
MK: *partying*  
  
Chaos Gang: -_-U 


	20. Untitled

A Duo Tournament

_By: Makurayami no Kyouto_  
  
MK: AR.....You're gone....!! ;;  
  
Daisuke: At least it'll give us some time off!  
  
MK: ;; Cries a pond that turned into a lake, then a river, then a waterfall, then a sea, then an ocean.  
  
Daisuke: oO  
  
Lyosuke: **DAMN** that's a lot of tears!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now we all know not to get on Keisuke's bad side! Anyways, let's take a sneak peek behind it all! Reminder: Only 2 months and a couple of weeks left remaining until the Tokyo Duo Tournament! Then, things will really start getting interesting! .  
  
##CHAPTER XX##

Untitled  
  
All morning, Tyson had been training with Dragoon, determined to get even with Keisuke and Luminous. He had lost twice to her. Not a good thing if you are the supposed World Champion Blader. Kai, on the other hand, had been staking out Keisuke's daily routine, trying not to be notice, or caught for that matter. Kenny and Dizzi were in deep conversation, analyzing Luminous' attacks, bey-parts and such.  
  
"Go Dragoon!!" said Tyson, watching his white beyblade at full speed, dodging boxes, aluminum cans, and the likes.  
  
Then a familiar blue beyblade collided with Dragoon.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson looked up to spy Kai, arms crossed with a serious face. "Kai! What're you-"  
  
"Training" Kai interrupted sharply. It was obvious that he had to release his stress through blading. "So get ready."  
  
"You're on!" Tyson smirked. "Dragoon!!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
The two sacred bit beasts emerged into view restlessly, anxious to stretch their cooped up body. Dragoon roared thunderously as it swiped its talon claws about. Dranzer was screeching nosily, hovering high above the blue Dragoon.  
  
"Attack!" Tyson issued the first assault.  
  
The white beyblade accelerated steadily, gaining more ground as it pounded the opponent near the edge of the stadium. Dragoon bellowed as it sends the phoenix high into the air.  
  
"Flame saber!" Kai ordered, on the defense.  
  
Fire started to spiral the blue beyblade as it began to descend, heading for the challenger. Dranzer stopped itself in mid air and instigated to pummel down towards the surprised Dragoon.  
  
"Hyper Victory Tornado!" Tyson instinctively summoned.  
  
Whirls of winds started to gather around Dragoon, growing larger as it quicken progressively. Bustles of windstorm collided with the coiled flames of inferno, lashing out a flame-mixed-wind about the stadium.  
  
"Oh, no, Dragoon!"  
  
"Er...Dranzer!"  
  
-Rei-  
  
"Gate 409 departing to Tokyo, Japan. Gate 409 departing to Tokyo, Japan," announced the female attendant over the P.A. (-what does that mean, anyways??)  
  
"Oh, Rei, do you really have to go back to the BladeBreakers?" Mariah asked; hands clutched onto his shirt, face snuggled into his chest.  
  
Rei smiled out of sympathy as he patted her head, nodding. "Yeah, Mariah, I have to. I gotta train with them if I want to win- to prevent BioVolt from succeeding in his plans." Mariah lifted up her head to look at the Chinese boy one last time before his departure.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll be meeting up with you in due time, eh, Rei?" Lee smirked as he slapped Rei's back, causing the pink-haired girl to release her grip on Rei.  
  
"Make sure you get to finals, Rei!" Kevin spoke up, grinning with triumph, "cause you'll see that I've be training really hard! So I'll be one heck of an opponent!"  
  
"Before of all that, take care to get past the pre-limitary round, Kevin!" Rei smiled jokingly.  
  
"Make sure you save food for Gary," Gary said, chuckling at the thought of a table full of Japanese cuisine.  
  
"Last call to Tokyo, Japan. Gate 409 departing to Tokyo, Japan" the female attendant announced one last time.  
  
"Gotta fly!" Rei waved as he hurried off to Gate 409. Reaching to the gate, Rei handed over his passport and was allowed in.  
  
Settling in his assigned seat, Rei kicked back and relaxed, pondering what he was planning to do for the next few hours.  
  
-Kai-  
  
Before he had encountered with Tyson for a battle, Kai was following Keisuke closely but he was eventually caught after 25 minutes.  
  
"You know this game of cat and mouse is really starting to bore me," Keisuke stated, halting to a stop at the corner, waiting to cross the street. She quickly glanced back, catching a glimpse of a pair of grey pants behind a brick red wall. The girl rolled her eyes and said, "I knew you were following me after the first 5 minutes. What do you want? Revenge?"  
  
"I want to know what the Tournament has to do with you" Kai stepped out of his hiding place with arms folded.  
  
"Didn't I say that you'll find out at the Tournament?" Keisuke crossed the streets with her hands in her jacket pocket. Kai started to follow in pursuit but he stopped when an 18-wheeler truck drove by. By the time it was gone, the light blue haired girl was out of sight. He growled, turning around and began to head towards Tyson's place.  
  
-Lyosuke-  
  
The 17-year-old boy slumped back on the armchair after tossing some documents onto the coffee table. He tilted his head to stare at the ceiling for a moment before hunching over the coffee table again, re-reading the files thoroughly.  
  
**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**  
  
Lyosuke trudged to the kitchen, picking up the receiver as the vid- screen came on.  
  
**SHING!**  
  
"What do you want?" Lyosuke asked bluntly.  
  
The figure smiled apathetically as his navy blue eyes harden. "Be prepared today."  
  
The boy cocked up a questioning eyebrow but he finally caught on. He smirked. "Sure thing. Time?"  
  
"Approximately in half an hour," He paused for a moment. "Did you receive Keisuke's report?"  
  
"Yeah, it's on the coffee table," Lyosuke jestered to the living room with his thumb, "was planning to re-read it."  
  
"Alright then." Ken nodded and screened himself out. Lyosuke hung up and turned off the vid-screen. He strolled back to the couch, plopping on it quietly as he sifted through the papers for something. Retrieving it, he examined it.  
  
It wrote:  
  
_'Keisuke's Kai/Dranzer Report;  
  
Had battle against Dranzer. Dranzer won. Luminous took minor damage. Kai aware of Tournament; unknown to prize. Remembered Nanashi Shen Long Twins, very wary of Keisuke. Dranzer/Kai has gotten a bit stronger. Not much of threat unless harnessing True Technique, which is a bit. Still unaware to it. Learned new attacks and possibly upgraded bey-parts. Be cautious if angered. Record log-out.  
  
Keisuke's Tyson/Dragoon Report;  
  
Had battle against Dragoon. Luminous won with no damage-Dragoon sustained minor damage. Aware of Tournament-unknown to outcome. Insisted on re-match. Denied. Clueless and very suspicious of Keisuke. Dragoon/Tyson cocky, slightly stronger. Not much of threat. Seems to slightly harness True Technique. Learned new attacks and possible upgrades. Be tolerant if talks too much. Record log-out.'  
_  
Lyosuke was only reading the highlights of Keisuke's report, since she tends to be very detailed in her report. Kai and Tyson's information were completed along with biological data on their Bit Beasts. However, the same cannot be said for Max and Rei's part. The boy pondered for awhile, wondering if...  
  
He quickly got up and went to the vid-phone, punching in some numbers.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it be possible to send Keisuke and Luminous to complete the unfulfilled assignment of Daisuke and Shadows?"  
  
Ken thought about it for a while. "One moment." Ken left Lyosuke on hold for a few minutes and then returned. "Why not? If the Slayers or Daisuke fail to return Shadows, then we can always be certain Keisuke will get it done."  
  
"Yeah. Send her a notification about it."  
  
"Already done. Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I demolish the traitors?"  
  
"Certainly. After the Tournament."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Ken screen himself out while Lyosuke did the same.  
  
Kenny  
  
"Dizzi, we have to figure out why is Luminous and Shadows are so strong!" Kenny urged as he started to pound away at typing.  
  
"Hey, easy on the keys, Chief!" Dizzi complained as she 'felt' the burn. "Anyways, I can't seem to pinpoint the main source for all its power."  
  
"Why not??"  
  
"The aura of power is too scattered to be analyzed thoroughly."  
  
"Can't we find some sort of reference that's close to the source?"  
  
"I did that but I keep ending up with the same results, Chief!"  
  
"Well, then, what is it??!"  
  
"The _bladers_ themselves."  
  
"I see...So they already learned to use that sort of technique?"  
  
"But it seems to be just more than that, Chief."  
  
"Dizzi?"  
  
"Much more than feeling and receiving the damage....it includes their _life force_."  
  
"What?!"  
  
-Tyson and Kai-  
  
Both bladers looked on surprised mixed with disappointment. Kai retrieved his blade from outside the dish while Tyson reclaimed his Dragoon on the edge of the stadium.  
  
"Good match, Kai!" Tyson grinned, teeth sparkling. Kai nodded in agreement and trudged elsewhere where he could train some more.  
  
They both couldn't wait for the Tournament. And frankly, I don't think anybody would expect for what would come of it.

MK: -Still crying-  
  
Lyosuke: Oh, Kami-sama, put a lid on it!  
  
Keisuke: At this rate, she'll drown the whole world.  
  
Daisuke: Possibly the universe!  
  
Raikou: AR please come back soon! Raiju thinks MK will be depressed until AR come back!!! 


	21. Almost Summoned

**A Duo Tournament**  
  
_By: Makurayami no Kyouto_  
  
Xxxxx-Chapter XXI-xxxxX  
  
** _Almost Summoned_**  
  
Xxxxx------------xxxxX  
  
Let's skip the chit-chat and charge forth.  
  
Xxxxx------------xxxxX  
  
**-BBA of America-**  
  
The light blue haired boy smirked with his eyes closed as Shadows returned to his hand. His smirk formed into a wide grin as he tilted his head up to the main deck where Judy and Ken were.  
  
"What is he smirking about?" Teri asked in an incredulous voice. _He's about to lose his beyblade and yet he's grinning?!  
_  
"I don't think that will happen, Judy Mizukaran (**I think that's the Japanese surname of Max's?**)" Daisuke's brown eyes narrowed; wide grin still in place, giving his expression a more menacing look.  
  
"Wha-Why not?" Judy looked at him, confused, assuming she had made the wrong decision.  
  
Ken observed Daisuke closely. _He wouldn't...The boy doesn't..._ His navy blue eyes widen and he immediately slammed the P.A. button. "Fang! Angel Launch! Slayers, resume positioning for capturing!"  
  
At that precise moment, Daisuke re-launched Shadows directly at the main deck window. "Dark Descendent!" Shadows emerged not as his usual dragon form but as a shapeless figure with gleaming red eyes, speeding for the window.  
  
Spirit was re-launched into the play but aiming for the figureless Shadows. "Angel Launch, Spirit!" The white wolf howled as it tumbled in circles until its appearance took a faint shape of angel with outstretched wings.  
  
Sano, Yamazaki, and Trinity held their position with their blades surrounding Daisuke.  
  
"What is going on?" Yayori wondered aloud, in bewilderment. _I don't like the looks of this...None at all...  
_  
Shadows neared the target but it was soon then, cut off short when a blinding white arrow struck near the window. The black formless dragon turned around for the source but was then, confronted by being encased in Spirit's feathers.  
  
Daisuke winced as he slightly panted. Nonetheless, he was determined to keep Shadows: one way or the other. "Shadows of Dark Descendent, take your true form!"  
  
The blonde boy took notice of the light blue haired boy's sudden tiredness. _Is Daisuke in complete synch with Shadows?!  
_  
Shadows roared in approval as its figure burned black flames, sizzling through the white feathers. Clouds of dark smoke gathered above the angel.  
  
"I won't let it happen!" Fang hissed as she clenched her fists tightly. "Spirit of Angel Launch, commence purification!"  
  
Wings began to become fragments of white specks as it swirled around the smoke that was taking shape.  
  
**-Judy-**  
  
"Misaki, record the event and make a complete thorough analysis of all bladers!" Judy immediately ordered.  
  
"Yes'am!"  
  
"It's not going to be possible," Ken said as he turned around to leave. "You might as well dig your grave right here and watch death fall." With that said and done, he left the main deck and disappeared about the corner.  
  
"Director Judy!" Misaki exclaimed, "Taping the event is possible but you can't see the two bit beasts! Also, the report analysis for Ken's bladers and Daisuke came up dry!"  
  
"What?!" Judy blinked with her mouth agape.  
  
"Director Judy, ma'am, if this prolongs any further, everything will break because of the sheer pressure exerted from the Bit Beasts!"  
  
"Oh, no! The kids!"  
  
**-Stadium 059-**  
  
A cold shiver ran up Daisuke's spine. _If this keeps up...everyone will be hurt..._ Biting his lower lip, the boy directed Shadows, "Disengage Dark Descendant, Shadows!"  
  
Black smoke settled as it took shape of the familiar red-eyed dragon. Merging back to the seal, the black beyblade returned to its owner's hands.  
  
"That was quite the exhibition, little Dai," Fang taunted with a slight smirk as Spirit returned to its wolf state and back in her hands. "However, the fireworks will not allow us to let you off **that** easily."  
  
"Being as we must retrieve you and Shadows," added Sano as he took a step forth.  
  
"Why won't you save us and yourself the troubles and come back with us, Dai?" Yamazaki suggested with a smile that held no warmth. But then again... "It could be like old times again."  
  
"Only if the '**old times**' had lasted more than lousy 2 years," Daisuke carefully retorted as he took caution of the remaining spinning blades. "Adding to that, I hardly even hear from you guys even from within BioVolt." He turned around to Max and the other two. "Please, go and leave. I don't want you guys to be involved any further than you already have."  
  
"No way!" Max disagreed, shaking his head. "We got involved because we wanted to and we'll see to it that we finish it!"  
  
"It'll only arouse more troubles," Daisuke argued. He then held his tongue, realizing that Sano and the others have to be taken care of first. "Anyways," he shifted himself around, grinning, "you guys didn't expect Dark Descendant now, did you?"  
  
"Don't start flattering yourself just yet," Sano snapped.  
  
"Who would've thought little Dai could summon the Dark Seraph himself?" Fang said sarcastically.  
  
"He didn't complete its transformation, though," Trinity quietly added.  
  
"Yeah, that's quiet right" Yamazaki nodded. "Even if he did manage to complete the transformation of Dark Seraph, I doubt he has the ability to control it."  
  
Daisuke smirked as he kicked one of the beyblades, sending in flying in Yamazaki's direction. The boy took a step aside, watching the beyblade ram into the wall and drop to the floor. It was Sano's blade.  
  
"What's the idea?!" Sano growled.  
  
"Leave and maybe I'll spare your blades and bit beasts the devastation of broken parts," Daisuke growled back, voice suddenly icy. "I'm not the 3 top bladers for nothing, you know." He then resumed kicking Yamazaki's blade at Sano and Trinity's blade at Fang.  
  
Sano, Fang, and Yamazaki snarled as they scooped up their blades while Trinity retrieved hers quietly.  
  
"Wait until the Tourney arrives and then we'll **kick** your butt," Sano threatened.  
  
"Maybe Kei will get a make over," Fang added, "And not **just** her appearance. So be ready."  
  
"Count on it!" Daisuke nodded. He turned around to face the others, grinning as he usually does, "So...anyone up for a trip to Tokyo?" The boy blinked as he noticed that Max, Teri, and Yayori had a face of shock and confusion. "Guys...?"  
  
"Top 3 Bladers?" Max asked.  
  
"Dark Seraph?" Teri echoed.  
  
"Transformation? Summoning?" Yayori blinked.  
  
"Uh, well you see..." Daisuke scratched the back of his head nervously, realizing he had some explaining to do.  
  
**-Judy-**  
  
"Thank god" Judy slumped into a nearby chair, suddenly exhausted. However, she quickly got to her feet. "Misaki?"  
  
"Way ahead of you, Ma'am" Misaki smiled. "Keisuke Kashiwagi is currently residing in Tokyo, Japan, attending an All-Boys Private Dormitory School, however she does not live in a dorm; rather in a condo a couple of blocks away. Nevertheless, the report ma'am is still not available. We can recover the analysis of Daisuke and Shadows through examination of physical and mental endurance if he agrees to it."  
  
"That's my right-hand lady assistant" Judy returned the smile.  
  
**-Stadium 059-**  
  
"Daisuke..." The three voices echoed in unison in a threatening tone.  
  
"Can't we explain this over a hot cup of coco?" Daisuke poorly pleaded as he backed up against the wall. "And how about that trip to..."  
  
"**DAISUKE**!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Max, Teri, and Yayori began to verbally assault the poor unfortunate boy.  
  
_It's hard to believe someone this...idiotic...can have a cold and cruel side..._ Teri thought as she continued to yell at Daisuke who was cowering beneath his raised defense arms. _Then again...I always have to expect the unexpected......  
_  
Xxxxx----------xxxxX  
  
MK: Yay. Got this chappie done in a day. Go me. -.- Sorry for it being so short...  
  
Daisuke: Uh....she's obviously still depressed despite the fact that she went to the beach today as a field trip... ;;  
  
Keisuke: It only lasted for about 2 and a half hours. =.=;;  
  
MK:.....ANYWAYS, this just proves how bored I was. That and I had lots of times on my hand. Okay, moping around is soooooo not my thing to do so....I'm A-OKAY!  
  
Daisuke and Keisuke: o.O Fast change of mood... 


	22. Anniversary Chapter

**A Duo Tournament**  
  
_By: Brokn Innocence_  
  
Xxxxx-Anniversary Chapter-xxxxX  
  
_A Simple Wish_  
  
Xxxxx------------xxxxX  
  
Here's to one year of Duo Tournament! . I was kinda hoping to be finished by now...but...nothing goes as planned, ne? This'll be unrelated to the story, so characters are gonna pop outta nowhere so...beware... if you don't like boy/boy then uh...skip this chapter and wait for the next one...but then...I think I'll make it that for the rest of the story...so you've been warned. WARNED, I tells ya!  
  
Xxxxx------------xxxxX  
  
-**Library**-  
  
"Argh!" Tyson slammed his algebra book shut and tossed his half- bitten pencil aside. The boy tilted his chair on its hind legs with his hands behind his head. "I don't get this math stuff..."  
  
"Sir, please be more quiet and considerate to others in the library," the librarian hissed with narrowed eyes peering over her spectacles, looming over the boy, "if not, please leave." She sharply turned around and went back to the counter, keeping an eye on Tyson.  
  
"If you paid attention in class, you wouldn't be stuck doing make-up work," Kenny sighed quietly as he tucked away his textbook in his backpack. He glanced up from kneeling and shook his head in exasperation. "Anyways," he stood up, shifting the strap a bit, "I'm gonna look around for some books to read."  
  
"You're such a bookworm, Kenny" Max smiled broadly as he patted Tyson's shoulder to wake him up from his short slumber. "Hey, where are Rei and Kai at?" He looked around while the boy beneath him stirred slightly.  
  
Tyson cracked half-open an eye, glancing about before closing it, "Maybe browsing for some books on blading?" He then fell back asleep. The two shrugged and Kenny left for his books while Max settled down next to the sleeping one, planning to tackle on his geography homework.  
  
Rei plopped down to the ground silently with an old dusty book on his lap; he started to flip to the contents page. Kai, a few feet away from the Chinese, was skimming through a modern book.  
  
Spotting something that caught his eye; the black-haired boy stopped and read it through. Quirking a questioning brow, he slowly got up and strolled over to their team captain but halted shortly. A thought crossed his mind and he smirked wickedly.  
  
Kai noticed the boy's sudden stop and turned to look at him. He detected the impious simper from Rei. Raising a brow, Kai asked coldly but with a hint of amusement, "What are you smirking about?"  
  
Wondering if Kai would agree with his wondrous thought, Rei smiled, showing his feline teeth. "This." He handed the grimy book over to the leader. The slated-hair boy put the book he was skimming through away and took the book, scanning the contents quickly. A smirk tugged from the corner of his lips. Kai looked up with a satisfactory expression- smirk still hanging on.  
  
"Who would've thought a kid like you would plan to do something like this" Kai shook his head with a small chuckle escaping from his mouth.  
  
"Who would've thought a cold-hearted kid like you could laugh so easily" Rei mocked but grinned. "And anyways, who knows if it'll work or not."  
  
"And you're planning to take that risk?" He raised a slim brow up.  
  
"Since when do you care about the risks I take?" Rei asked as he took back the book, holding it at his side, head cocked to a corner.  
  
He had to admit that Rei had a point there. Brushing off some possible reasons of which he does not want to comprehend, he shrugged and said more coldly than he intended to. "I'm your captain aren't I?" He retrieved his book from the shelf and flipped through it. "Do as you like. But don't blame me if you're humiliated." He spoke without looking up from the pages.  
  
Something deep inside of him felt hurt but he shook it off. _One moment Kai's smirking and the next moment he's giving me the cold shoulder. The guy needs to see a shrink._ Rei sighed but grinned nonetheless, partially skipping back to Tyson and the other two.  
  
Once the boy was out of sight, he rested his head against the wooden shelf and clamped the book shut. He turned his head to the direction where Rei left and sighed. He mentally slapped himself and straight himself up, opening the book once more, trying to submerse himself into it.  
  
By the time Rei reached the table, Max was sleeping ontop of his geography homework while Tyson was slobbering asleep ontop of his math book. He pondered if he should try it if they are awake or asleep. _It doesn't matter._ He assured himself. _I doubt it'll work but it's worth the shot...but what'll happen if...? No, no wondering about the 'What ifs' now...It's just a one-shot thing.  
_  
Flipping back to the page he showed Kai, Rei was about to recite it but stopped himself short. _Nah...they'll hate me for it even if it didn't work._ He left the book with the book's bookmark on the page closed, at the head of the table, planning to get the book out later, and hurried back to his favorite section of the library but realized Kai was hanging around there. He bit his lower lip, wondering if Kai would snap at him and call him an idiot if he returned without the book. Brows creasing, Rei decided he'll take Kai's biting and barking. He doesn't know why but, he liked having Kai's presence, even when he's mad. _It shouldn't take him too long to vent his annoyance at me, so I'll just grab a book and read while he's doing it with my back towards him. That way, he'll think I'm still upset at him about earlier._ Inside, Rei was grinning like a child but externally, Rei kept a neutral face.  
  
Making his presence known, Rei plopped to the floor where he had previously sat, and started to look through the books the shelf had to offer for the feline boy. Taking out a rather thick book, he began to skim it quickly but stopping now and then for the pictures but before he opened the book, he turned so that his back was facing Kai.  
  
Kai noted the boy's existence with his back towards him. He looked away, figuring Rei was expecting some vent of annoyance from the leader. _He's not going to get any from me.  
_  
Kenny returned from his trip around the huge library and found his two hyperactive companions were sleeping ontop of their textbook. He sighed with a slight shake of his head and sat at the end of the table, noticing a somewhat old book infront of him. Opening it from the marked page, the boy blinked and read it aloud quietly.  
  
_"**Summon a Seraph**  
  
Until the sun and moon stand side-by-side,  
I will stay here and quietly hide.  
Until I am invoked from my deep slumber  
I will find myself counting the number  
  
I know not what will ensue  
If my powers were to be at full due  
I only wish to be free  
But sadly, that is not to be  
  
Cite it now and I will hear  
Of wishes and desires I will bear  
Say it now and say it true  
What do you want me to do?"  
_  
Kenny blinked again, "Seraph..." He wasn't aware that Max and Tyson had woken up.  
  
"Hey, Kenny, what's that you're reading?" Max chirped as he rested his cheek on an upright hand. "Sounds kinda cool."  
  
"Yeah" Tyson nodded vigorously. "What's a Seraph?"  
  
"It's a member of the highest order of angels" Kenny replied. "I just saw the book here. Is it yours?"  
  
"No, it wasn't there when we fell asleep" Max and Tyson both said in unison.  
  
"Maybe Rei left it there" Max said thoughtfully, "Since he likes reading that kind of stuff."  
  
Tyson was about to agree when suddenly smoke started to form around the book that Kenny had just read. The three continued to look in awe as the white smoke took shape of a human-more precisely, to Kenny, a girl.  
  
The girl had long black hair with blue-green eyes. Clothed in bundles of layers of white fabric, it looked like she practically wrapped in it. She hovered above the book glancing anxiously about.  
  
"Get off the table!" The librarian hissed venomously, "Or get out!"  
  
The three scrambled to get the girl off the old oak table and onto the floor, and still she hovered mere inches above the ground, however, no one would know because of the draping fabrics.  
  
"Are you the one who summoned me?" The girl spoke softly, directly at Kenny who blushed 10 shades of red. He could only numbly nod. She smiled sweetly and said, "My name is Hui. What is your wish?"  
  
Their jaws dropped to the floor and Max and Tyson glanced over to Kenny who was fumbling with his words.  
  
"Hui-san...wish-I...Seraph-"  
  
"Hey, Hui-san" Tyson called to her, waving his hand, "His name is Kenny. I'm Tyson and that's Max." She acknowledged the two. "Can anyone make a wish from you?"  
  
"If Kenny-sama allows it" Hui smiled. "Please, it is only Hui."  
  
The two looked over to Kenny with pleading eyes and he eventually nodded, still lost for words.  
  
"Oh, I know what to ask for!" Tyson chimed happily. "Hui, I wish that you will-!"  
  
Max knocked his friend with his fist, connecting it with his head. "It's only fair if Kenny gets the first one done, Tyson."  
  
"But he can't even speak!" Tyson complained while rubbing his bruised head. "He can speak okay with other girls but not with Hui?? Sheesh!"  
  
"Anyways, let's get Kai and Rei" Max said, looking around. "It's gonna rain soon so let's go."  
  
The two sat and read in silence until Max's voice called out to them.  
  
"Rei? Kai?" Max's voice came calling from a few rows away. "Let's go, you guys!"  
  
"We're comin, Max!" Rei replied as he stood up, dusting himself, carrying the thick book in one hand. His back was still facing Kai.  
  
Kai grunted and returned the book to its proper place, straitening his clothes from the creases. Then suddenly, both ends of the row the two was standing in were crowded with little kids with their parents being dragged along. Since the pathway was somewhat narrow, Kai was standing on one side while Rei on the opposite side. Trying to squeeze through, the two somehow ended up facing each other. Both looked in the reverse direction of the other, slightly blushing. They both managed to get out and hurried to the group.  
  
"Who's..."  
  
"...that...?"  
  
The two arrived, meeting up the gang at the entrance of the library, only to be confronted by a girl draped in fabrics.  
  
"Rei, Kai, this is Hui. Hui this is Rei and Kai" Tyson briefly introduced the two to Hui who smiled and nodded. "I'll tell you guys later about Hui. Anyways, let's split before we get drenched in rain water."  
  
"Heard it's gonna be a thunderstorm tonight" Max added with a sigh.  
  
"Thunderstorm...?" Hui repeated softly. She sighed and continued, "Let's go in a snap, okay?"  
  
The group nodded. She smiled and the next thing they knew, they were standing infront of Kai's mansion. Before any of them got to the door, thunder and lightning striked near there. The gang blinked and looked at Hui who seemed to be in dismay.  
  
"What's up Hui?" A hand was wrapped around her shoulder. She swatted the hand and stared into green eyes. "Aw, must you be cruel?"  
  
"Please, Kuan" She said sarcastically as she looked away and led the BladeBreakers to the door.  
  
"Are you summoned again?" Another voice asked.  
  
She stared up at the sky and then at the new voice. "What are you two doing here?" Not waiting for answer, she hurried the gang into the mansion. "Please, stay inside for a moment."  
  
"Who are they?" Rei asked, blinking over her shoulders.  
  
"They are nothing for you to be concerned about" She smiled and closed the door. Hui turned around and faced the two.  
  
Both of them were obviously twin brothers. Kuan had short black hair with green eyes, dressed in odd black clothing with yellow hemming. Ruan, the other twin, had black hair with a hair tail and blue eyes. He dressed similar to Kuan.  
  
"What in Heaven's name are you two doing here?" She asked again in exasperation as she pulled her clothing closer to her body.  
  
"Just watching over the Seraph of Wishes" Kuan grinned. "Maybe get a few wishes myself if you know what I'm saying..." He slinked over beside Hui, draping his arms around her.  
  
Hui glared at him and then looked over to Ruan. "Seriously."  
  
"That is the truth" Ruan replied with an exhale. "Kuan pleaded for it. What he does for you..." He shook his head.  
  
Kuan grinned and pulled Hui closer but she flipped him upside down, making him land flat on his back. "I have wishes to be fulfilled, Kuan, Ruan." She glanced at them one last time and quickly entered the doors.  
  
The BladeBreakers were in the living room, lounging around, and waiting for Hui's return. Max and Tyson explained to Kai and Rei what had happened. The two, Kai and Rei, blinked at each other and mouth '_It actually worked_.' They both then realized they supposed to be '_mad_' at each and quickly faced in different directions.  
  
"Kenny-sama" Hui said softly at the entrance of the room, smiling. "What is your wish?"  
  
Honestly, when it all boils down, Kenny wants nothing more than to be with his friends. Finally managing to find his voice, he shook his head. "I- I don't...have any w-wishes."  
  
Surprised, Hui nodded, "I understand. You have your friends, right?" She smiled serenely. "That was a first. Tyson-san? Max-san? Rei-san? Kai- san? Wishes?"  
  
Max pulled Tyson closer to him and grinned, "I got my wish!" Tyson blinked at Max with his mouth half open, who took this opportunity and leaned his head in, stealing a kiss. Tyson and the others gaped. Max only grinned more after the quick kiss. "Didn't expect that did ya? Hahaha."  
  
Tyson, who was baffled for a moment, grinned, realizing what he wanted, "Never mind about my earlier request!"  
  
Hui smiled brilliantly and turned to Rei and Kai.  
  
"I don't want any wishes," Kai grunted as he stared anywhere but at Hui and Rei.  
  
Rei blinked for several minutes, deciding what he wanted. He smiled at Hui and shook his head. "Nah, I'll pass the chance."  
  
Hui stared at the two for a bit, quite confused. _I was sure they both have feelings for one another...Unless...of course! _She smiled once again and nodded. "I see now. You two are too stubborn to admit it, aren't you?"  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny stared at the other three, lost.  
  
_ "St-stubborn to admit what?" Rei asked, slightly fumbling with his words. Does she know? Oh, man, Kai's really gonna hate me now._  
  
Kai glared at her hard, who did not even respond to it. "What?" _It's not possible...  
_  
"I see what wishes you two desires," She crooned her neck sideways, smiling ever so pleasantly. A pair of hands embraced her from behind, one near her shoulders and the other at the waist.  
  
"Do you know what I wish for, Hui?" Kuan breathed near her ear.  
  
The gang looked somewhat uncomfortable with Kuan hanging over Hui, who looked like she was gonna rip someone's head off.  
  
"Oh yeah, your early fall to your death!" Hui grabbed him from behind and she bent backward, smashing Kuan's head into the floor. She rose gracefully, straitening her clothes. "Ruan, please control your brother's outrageous attitude. Especially infront of young kids who's wish is about to be granted."  
  
Ruan, who was among the shadows, slipped out and nodded, resisting the urge to kick his twin senseless.  
  
"But aren't you the same age as us, Hui?" Max blinked.  
  
"Oh, Seraphs and Angels just age slower than humans" She beamed. "I'm equivalent to about 21 years old in human years."  
  
"It must bite when someone is hitting on you while you do your job, huh, Hui?" Tyson grinned, "Especially that guy with his head stuck in the floor." The gang snickered while Kuan pulled his head out and glared at them.  
  
"How can you tell?" She chuckled. "Anyways, back to the business at hand. Kai, Rei. Do you two wish to do it yourselves or shall I have to interfere? There is nothing to be ashamed of; particularly when your two other teammates have act on it quite joyously." She smiled. The two said nothing but they slightly blushed at the mention of Max and Tyson. "Ruan, if you please."  
  
Ruan nodded again, and a long bow formed within his left hand while a crackling lightning arrow formed on the other. He settled the arrow into position. "Which?"  
  
"Any of the two."  
  
"Hui!" Tyson, Max, and Kenny exclaimed apprehensively.  
  
Rei sweated a bit with the sizzling arrow only a few yards away. _Even if I **did** dodge it, it'll spark far enough to get me electrocuted!  
_  
Kai glared at the arrow as if the arrow will fall off Ruan's hand and play dead. Yeah, right.  
  
"Him." Ruan let the electric arrow go, aiming for Rei.  
  
Rei froze. _Okay, come on legs! Move! _**Move**_! **MOVE**! Oh, geez, am I gonna die?!! Man, oh, man, oh, man! This is **not** the kind of death sentence I had in mind! I'm barely in my prime age! Oh, god, this sucks. I missed the chance to tell Kai! Oh, way to go Rei! **Die** right infront him._ He clenched his eyes shut since his body refused to obey his direct command. The boy didn't noticed that Kai dove, grasping him possessively, and fell to the floor with Kai on top. _Yeah, die a beautiful death..._Rei opened his eyes, he expected million of voltage coursing through his body but instead he found Kai ontop of him, still holding on to him like he was his lifeline; warmth. "Ka-Kai?"  
  
Breathing heavily, Kai nodded. He rested his head at the crook of Rei's neck, trying to steady his breathing. He didn't know his action was making Rei blush 10 shades of red. Once he did steady it, he sighed, "Don't be an idiot and stand there waiting for death's call..." He brought his head up to Rei's, centimeters away, staring hard into those pair of amber orbs, trying not to get lost in them. "...without me."  
  
Breaking into a grin, Rei hugged the slated-hair boy. Then a thought struck him. "Did the arrow hit you?!" Kai shook his head. The Chinese boy looked up and found Hui smiling down upon them.  
  
"Guess I had to interfere, huh?" She beamed and offered her hands to help them. They both grabbed it thankfully and found her hand quite warm and extremely soft. "The arrow went out the window." The whole gang had a questioning eyebrow up. "Since Ruan's specialty is lightning he has the ability to manipulate it" She smiled softly at Ruan who lightly blushed but it faded away quickly. "I guess my job of granting wishes for you guys is done, eh?" Hui chuckled like the spring breeze. "I'm surprised that no one had wishes for me to be fulfilled. That just proves how content you are with life as it is." She glided back between Ruan and Kuan who was still glaring at the gang. "I must be going now. If you ever have a wish or questions of what I do or these two do, you know where to find me." She beamed with pride.  
  
With a blink of an eye and some thunder and lightning the three were gone.  
  
"Guess she helped us in an odd way" Max grinned as he rubbed his head on Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah" Rei nodded, hugging Kai's arm.  
  
-**END**-  
  
Xxxxx----------xxxxX  
  
Brokn Innocence: Aiyah! It seemed a bit rushed...well to me anyways. -.-;; This took me a day to complete. I was planning to have it go another way but somehow my fingers and brain will not cooperate. The brain wanted Rei to cite the summoning. But the fingers ended up doing this work. Queer, yes I know. However the fingers wanted to go far...if you get what I'm saying. Great. The fingers remind me of Kuan and the brain reminds me Ruan. Maybe my sanity lies in Hui? -.-;; Anyways, review! This was a one-shot...a very long one at that.


	23. Years of Training

**A Duo Tournament**

By: Brokn Innocence

Xxx---Chapter 22---xxX

_Years of Training_

Xxx---Comments---xxX

(As of 1/13/05) (o.O) Gomen nasai for the late update! Was being a procrastinator (which I'm pretty good at, btw) busy with the upcoming exams and other issues. Well, that can't be helped, now can it? Anyways, since my lack of inspiration/motivation is running low; I doubt that any work I am putting up is of any good. So enjoy the crap-er, I mean, beautifully crafted work that's filled with woeful tears... (xD)

Xxx---End of Comments---xxX

**-7 Years Earlier-**

_Daisuke and Keisuke are 10. Ken is 17 and Lyosuke is 12._

"Twenty more times!" Ordered Ken as he folded his arms and then pointed out, "Daisuke, you're lacking strength!"

"I'm a kid!" Daisuke shot back, "so gimme a break, why don't cha?!"

Ken glared hard at Daisuke who equally glowered back. "There is no break for Top Bladers!" _Daisuke will definitely pose as a problemwith this defiant attitude of his..._

"Whoever said I wanted to **be** one? And beside, I'm not even qualified yet!" Daisuke rolled his eyes as he launched Shadows into the stadium for the umpteenth time in the past hour or so.

"Daisuke..."Ken growled, patience tried and running short with the kid pushing his buttons.

**-Later-**

"Itaiiii" Daisuke complained as Keisuke carefully placed some cold packs of compressors on his forearm. "Someone must've seriously sucked up his humanity dry when he was a kid!"

"No kidding" Keisuke sighed as she plopped next to him on the foot of the bed, "You should really consider being obedient with Sir Ken-san or at least with Lyosuke-san. That way, you wouldn't have to stay behind for an hour or so, for discipline and come back without those pains and complaints. Oh, we also have our quarterly test..."

"You gotta be kidding me, Kei!" Daisuke looked at his twin incredulously, "**Me obedient**? Ha! That's a laugh for sure! I don't listen to anyone but myself!" Keisuke gave him 'that look', "Okay, maybe you, too." He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I'm tired." Daisuke took the packs off and weaseled himself into bed, grinning at his sister.

"Sure, you are" She rolled her eyes and stood up, "You're just avoiding the training with Lyosuke-san, aren't you?"

"Training with Lyo-kun???" Daisuke jumped out of bed, suddenly very alert. "Why didn't you say so??? Last time it was with Ken-kun and boy did he whip us good!" He pocketed his blade and launcher and marched towards the door. "I wanna show that moron, Lyo-kun that I'm twice the blader he'll ever be!"

"Well, at least you're fired up and ready to go."

"You bet!!"

**-Training Room-**

"You twerps ready for your quarterly test training?" Lyosuke smirked as he readied his launcher.

"Absolutely" Daisuke and Keisuke replied, readying their launchers as well.

"Let it rip!" The three exclaimed in unison. Their beyblades were launched at the same time, sending the respective blades into the dark colored stadium.

Shadows and Luminous circled Crimson warily, occasionally attacking the red beyblade every now and then. Daisuke's beyblade took the initiative and plowed straight into Crimson, which easily evaded, resulting Shadows to be on the verge of spinning out of the stadium if Luminous hadn't intervene and rammed it back into play.

"You should really stop using your brawns and start using you brains, little Daisuke" Lyosuke sneered as Crimson started to pound Shadows.

"I would rather suggest that you keep an eye on all your opponents, Lyosuke-san," Keisuke carefully countered, watching Luminous drive Crimson to the edge of the stadium with the help of Shadows.

"Really?" Lyosuke looked falsely surprised and slightly amused, "Crimson!!"

The blood red falcon appeared with its familiar features of the two horns and the star on its head. Crimson bobbed his head up and down, obviously showing that he was aggravated with the beat down from the two other blades.

"Shadows, come on out and play, buddy!"

From the swirling black clouds materialized the masculine black dragon, snorting out vapors of smokes, evidently ready to bring out the heavy artillery.

"Luminous, I summon thee!"

Keisuke's faithful dragon emerged from the seal, unraveling its white wings as its tail flailed about restlessly.

"Crimson, Firestorm of Quills!"

"Stilettos of Radiance, Luminous!"

"Dark Obliteration!"

Feathers upon feathers came raining down in flames that were shot down from bladed plumes of vibrant white light. Then darkness enveloped the stadium completely, shrinking into a small orb, encasing the red beyblade within it.

"Inferno Blaze!"

"Kei-chan!"

"Right."

"Transformation Style!" Daisuke and Keisuke instructed in unison.

"Dark Descendant!"

"White Progenitor!"

"Is that the new technique you twerps been working on over the last few weeks?" Lyosuke questioned as Crimson's Inferno Blaze steadily gotten larger within the Dark Obliteration until Shadows' dark orb shattered.

"You betcha and we're just itching to try it out on you, Lyo-kun!" Daisuke grinned, toothily.

Shadows and Luminous soared high into the sky in a spiral manner, leaving behind sparkling trails of their innate elements. They flew up to a high altitude, circling each other under the bright afternoon light, eyeing each other indifferently...

"I told you to stop calling me that! Do you wanna get pounded in?!" Lyosuke snapped and then shielded his eyes as he looked upwards, "And what in bloody hell are your bit beasts doing?!"

As if to answer his question, the two beyblades dropped behind the red blade and rammed into it until Lyosuke's beyblade was spinning near the edge on the other side of the stadium.

Shadows wasn't in its usual dragon form but rather in a black shapeless form with gleaming red eyes, hovering above its respective seal. The beyblade itself glowed unusually bright with black and mixtures of shades of scarlet.

Same can be said the other dragon, Luminous, however, instead of being in a shapeless form like its twin, it took a rugged appearance of a supposed angel. Keisuke's blade was also glowing bizarrely bright with white and assortments of tones of azure.

Lyosuke stood there, almost speechless if he hadn't been overcome with sensibility of accountability. _This is something...Wonder if Ken knows of this?_

"Crimson, diminish Inferno Blaze."

Doing as told, the burning orb slowly vanished and Crimson ebbed back to his seal, whereas the blade itself returned to Lyosuke's hand.

"Oh, so you're chickening out, now Lyo-kun??" Daisuke asked, poking fun as he grinned, "Just when we were on the verge of winning and kicking you butt!"

"More like being aware of your exhaustion and health, you nitwit" Lyosuke rolled his eyes and left the training room with a dismissive wave, indicating that it was over.

"**Aware of exhaustion and health?!!**" Daisuke exclaimed once he heard the door closed and the distant footsteps as he slumped to the floor. "Since when did that bastard cared for our well-being?!"

"Just now," Keisuke sat down cross-legged next to her brother, watching her blade spin to her hand. "I think he knows what we were doing, Daisuke."

"No, really?" Daisuke rhetorically asked with a roll of his eyes as he caught his blade.

"It's quite obvious he'll report it to Sir Ken-san..."

"Not like it matters, anyways!"

**-2 Years Later-**

"You serious, Kizu!?" Daisuke exclaimed incredulously as he snatched the paper from him, scanning the ranking charts.

"Down right serious, Daisuke!" Kizu slapped the sky blue-haired boy's back and grinned, "You and Keisuke made it to the Top Five!"

"Next to Lyo-kun, Kai-kun, Kei-chan, and then I and you..."He gave Kizu his paper back and grinned," Who would've thought you made it--much less me!"

"Betcha all that training under Ken-kun and Lyosuke-kun paid it all off!" Kizu sat down on the bench and looked up at his friend.

"Nah, more like me annoying the hell out of them over the past nine years" He grinned goofily as he plopped down next to him, "plus with Kei-chan, too!"

"And to top that off, you're a chef at cooking at the age of twelve!" Kizu complimented while imaging a five-course meal all made by Daisuke. He smacked his lips hungrily, and glanced over to his friend who looked at him disbelievingly.

"Ah, well, I guess I'll treat you to lunch!"

"Make your famous spring rolls!"

"Alright, let's go shopping!"

"But I'm broke, Daisuke..."

"Now that you mentioned it, me too...Hmm..."

While Daisuke and Kizu were planning how to get money, Keisuke was found near a console with her blade in a sealed pod with wires and the likes, hooked up to Luminous. She was obviously analyzing and collecting data from her own beyblade. As the papers were printing the charts and such, she began to check on more information about the Top Bladers.

"A strategist, aren't we, now?" Kai smirked as he leaned up against the pod that held Luminous.

"It's not like that's a strange thing to find" Keisuke swiftly glared at him and shuffled the papers neatly into an organized stack, "or are you incapable of understanding that?"

"Heh," The slated hair boy stood straight, "sounds like someone's dissatisfied with their ranking."

"Yes, and it quite obviously shine through that demeanor of yours" Keisuke simpered as she released her beyblade from the pod and grabbed it and the papers. "You're an open book on such matters." She walked away, towards the staircase, leaving Kai to glare at her back and whipped around to stalk elsewhere.

"Kei-channnnn!" Daisuke called as he and Kizu caught up with her.

She stopped and turned faced them with an exasperated sigh. "What do you want, Daisuke, Kizu?"

"Well, since Kizu asked me to make spring rolls in congratulations of becoming a Top Blader we decided to have a mini-party, but neither of us has money...so we were wondering if..."

"You two are always broke" She sighed and folded her arms with the stack of paper held by the left hand and the beyblade in her pocket. "You want money from me, right?"

The two boys nodded their heads vigorously, hoping that would persuade the temperamental blader into a giving mood.

"Since I'm in such a kind mood after telling Kai-kun to high tail off; fine," She smirked as her twin's and Kizu's face lit up with joy. With her free hand, Keisuke searched in her pocket and produced her wallet and tossed it to them. "Do as you like but don't spend it all so feverishly. Get what you need." She then left the two to her room.

"Alright!!" Daisuke and Kizu smiled gleefully and bolted out of the training room.

**-Somewhere-**

"Looks like everything is set, Shunichi" Ken nodded as he viewed the files on the main screen.

"Of course, why wouldn't it, Sir Ken-san?" Shunichi looked up from the monitor. "I'm positive that things will go as according to plans if our two primary bladers have no outside influence on such trivial things beside to win."

"I doubt it."

Xxx---End of Chapter 22---xxX

**Brokn Innocence:** SUGOI! xD Finished!! (As in today; 1/26/05)

**Daisuke: **About time, too!!

**Keisuke: **Talk about late updates. . U

**Lyosuke:** When's the TOURNEY?!!!

**BladeBreakers:** YEAH, WHEN IS IT?!!

**Brokn Innocence:** In due time, my friends!

**BladeBreakers, Keisuke, Daisuke, Lyosuke:** WE WANT IT NOW!

**Brokn Innocence: **o.0;;

**Ken:** I sound so mean...T.T

**Daisuke:** Kind of ironic if you know Ken's _real_ personality.

**Keisuke:** Quite the opposite.

**Brokn Innocence:** No school today!! Soooo cool!

**Ken:** Yeah...You had no school on Monday, then school on Tuesday, then no school today! I still sound mean...Brokn Innocence!! T.T

**Brokn Innocence:** xD All thanks to the snow! But...that means I'm gonna get out late...again. 3 It's not my fault I created you with two personalities!! xDD Zaijian!! xDD Dammit, TAB button does not work when I try to fix things on ! Neither does brackets and my silly emotions show up! Well, the one's with the equal signs and etc...


End file.
